WolfBlood New Family
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: AU; What if Scott's Mom and Allison died and Scott Dad didn't care. Scott feels like Death. Scott is sent to live with his Cousins family. Will Scott be able to adapt back to Normal life, will things follow him or will he have something he needs to live again. But Scott has to leave his Brother Stiles behind. And More His Sister Lydia he felt since Peter bit her. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

(Maddy POV)

It a month away for the next full Moon before Mum and Dad shift into their Wolfs again.

As soon as I woke up, I just got up and have and shower and got dressed. I went down stairs to find Mum and Dad talking.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We need to talk about something." Mom said.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's your aunt Melissa." Dad said.

"What is she and Scott alright?" I asked next.

"Maddy, Melissa died." Mom said.

"What. What about Scott how is he?" I said getting upset just hearing my Aunt is dead.

"Scott is coming here, staying here with us, he be here in another 2 weeks." Mom said.

"Where is he going to stay?" I asked.

"Next door to you just in case something happens." Dad said.

"What about School?" I asked.

"Scott, we be setting him up in your School, So he would not be alone and maybe Tom and Shannon could be friends with him." Mom said.

"I'll talk to them about it, Scott will need all the friends he can get now. As well as us." I said.

"There is something else." Dad said.

"Dan." Mom said.

"She needs to know too." Dad said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Scott had a Girlfriend also. She died in his arms after a car thief stabbed her." Mom said.

"He isn't taking it well." Dad said.

"God. Who was she?" I asked.

"Her name was Allison." Dad said.

"Allison Argent." Mom added.

"When are we picking him up?" I asked.

"The Saturday that week at the airport." Dad said.

"What time?" I asked.

"11 am." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Scott POV)

I can't believe it Mom is dead, So is Allison. Now I get this.

An envelope with something in it. I open it to see it is a one way ticket to Burningham. And I can take all of the things I need. and A letter saying that I will be living with My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. How the hell am I going to tell the Pack.

I took me a week to tell everyone, Stiles, Lydia doesn't want to see me go. But they Knew that I had to get out of this town. It has so much memories of me Mom and Allison. The rest of the pack will be okay. They got Derek watching the pack.

It the second week and I almost finished pack into my suitcase and my Lacrosse Bag. It is also the day after the funeral for Allison and my Mom. The whole pack was there for both. I Never saw Dad at Mom's funeral. That son of a bitch could even come to his ex-wife's funeral. As least I had Stiles and Chris was there for me.

Chris said that he would give my a lift to the airport because He and Issac is leaving for France. He knew that I was going to live with My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He was the closest thing to be a Dad then my own father. I knew he would be there for me, For Allison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is the Day I leaving to go to Burningham airport. It's finally here. Stiles and Lydia is downstairs.

"Scott," Stiles said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I have to go. But Be careful and make sure you are safe Bro." Stiles.

"Yeah, I well. Love you too Bro." I said. Then Stiles pulled me into a hug, Which I Returned. Before he backed away and lefted.

After he left, I had taken my bag and Suitcase downstairs.

"You set?" Lydia said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You be safe now. Call us or me and Stiles let us know you there." Lydia said.

"Yeah, you too." I said.

"I well be. Plus even since I got this, me and you feel more like family." Lydia said.

"Yeah, same here. Kind of always feel like you are my sister, close to like Stiles as my brother." I said.

Lydia just pulled me into a hug. "You be safe no matter what and I love you Bro." She said.

"Love you too Lydia." I said before the was a beep of a horn. "There's Chris, He taking me to the Airport."

"Yeah, come on." She said. grabbing my bag and I took the suitcase and we put it in the car and closed it.

Then she Attacked me again with a hug. "Love you Bro. Where ever you are." She said.

"You too. Take care of Stiles make sure he doesn't blame himself for me Sis." I said.

"Yeah." Lydia said before I pulled away.

"Love you bro." Lydia said.

We laughed a bit. Before I got into the car and we drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Maddy POV)

Me, Mom and Dad got into the car and we lefted to go get Scott from the Airport. Tom and Shannon knew I was picking My cousin up and what has happened to him. I just hope he doesn't find out about us. If he does, I hope he is still okay with us. Scott and Me was best cousins before Melissa divorced Rafe. then we could only talk though Internet and letters. I don't hear from him in some time though he was busy with School.

I just want him to know that I'm here for him. As soon as he is here. He is pack. My pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We just got to the airport to see a flight coming in, I think that it is Scott's flight.

"Come on let's get out and meet him." Mom said.

We get out of the Car and start walking out to the Airport doors waiting for Scott. Then I Smell him but his scent is different. Close to like Mom and Dad. Then I see him before I start walking over to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Scott POV)

I just landed and got my Bag out off the upper hold and left the plane and found where I had to pick up my suitcase and headed for the exit. As soon as I get out of the Airport I was looking around and I couldn't see them so I walk over towards the road then I hear "Scott!" I knew who it was. It's Maddy, I breath in though my nose and I pick up a wolf scent and It was coming from Her and Emma and Daniel.

Maddy was just in front of me before I hugged her and she hugged me back "Hey Mads." I said.

"Good Flight?" She asked.

"Yeah It was alright, Where Emma and Daniel." I said.

"Back near the car. Come on." Maddy said and we started to walk back to their car.

Then I see Emma and Daniel by their car, well more of a jeep. Emma starts walking up to me and pulls me into a hug, which I hugged her back.

"Hey Scott," Emma said.

"Hey Emma." I said before and get something in my nose and breath in tough it and pick up more wolf's but from Emma and Daniel.

"Ready to go?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Just letting me put my Suitcase and bag in." I said heading for their boot and put in and close it.

Emma and Daniel gets in the front and Me and Maddy gets into the Back and I start feeling sad again then Maddy cuddles into my side like she could sense it. I wait for the Full Moon this weekend and then I may find out what they hiding then ask them myself and tell them about me.

Daniel start driving back to where they lived.

Maddy stayed be my side the though way home before I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Stiles and Lydia so they knew I got here safe and sound.

Then we drive by a sign saying "Stoneybridge." and went into the countryside to their house and I got my bag and Suitcase out of the boot and we went into the house.

"You room right next to Maddy's Scott, We can go into Town if you need to get things." Emma said.

"Thanks Emma." I said before Maddy takes my bag and heads off to where I think her room is and we got to a room and went in and found a room that look new for me coming and Maddy put her Lacrosse bag down in the floor and sat down on the bed. While I put my suitcase down on the floor next to the Bag and Sat down on the bed.

"Hey I know about Allison." She said which tears start to build up. "She was your first right?" She asked.

I nodded and the tears started to come out of my eyes.

Maddy must of saw that because she just started hugging me tight and she was rubbing my back.

"Hey you going to be okay, you got Me, Mom and Dad. Plus 2 of my friends are wanting to meet you. But we can do that after. Mom said she was putting you in my School this Friday. Well actually you are set it so you have some time if you need to get stuff." Maddy said.

"Yeah, So when am I meet these 2 friends of yours?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, We wanted to give you time to get where you want you things first." Maddy said.

"Yeah. So what you wanna do, get your things where they should be or do you want to get something to Eat in town."Maddy said.

"Get something to eat." I said.

"Okay come on we going to Bernie's and get something." Maddy said before she left and I can hear her talking with her parents about Me and Her going to Bernie's.

I put my jacket back on and head down stairs and me and Maddy left and headed towards where I think town is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

it took us 30 mins to walk it here and we are just outside Bernie's and Maddy went in first and I followed.

"What you getting?" Maddy asked.

"Double Cheeseburger." I said.

"Okay." Maddy said before off to the counter.

"Hey Bernie, 2 Double Cheese Burgers." Maddy said.

"Coming out." Bernie said and Maddy was paying for it.

"Maddy, you don't..." I said.

"Yes I am like it or not." Maddy said smiling.

I knew she was going to do it any way. and I sat down and Maddy came and Sat down opposite me.

Then someone said some "Oh look She got a date."

"He my cousin stupid" Maddy fired back.

"Whatever." One of the girls said and they walked away.

Sorry those Kay's are trouble." Maddy said.

"It's okay Mads." I said and the guy Maddy called Bernie brought 2 double cheese burgers and placed them on the table and walked away.

Me and Maddy started eating and I was the best thing a had since I got off the plane.

"It nice?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah Mads, It's great." I said.

"Well, we should get back." Maddy said.

"Yeah come on." I said after finishing my Burger and we start to head back to Maddy's house or our house now since I'm living there from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We get back to the house and Emma and Daniel had a Steak on for our dinner.

I went up to my room and start to sort it all out and I hear something.

"Mom are we sure Scott not a WolfBlood?" Maddy said.

"Yeah Maddy we are sure he don't have it when he was Born even Melissa never had it." Emma said.

"Okay but why does he smell like a wolf?" Maddy said.

"No Idea, We well wait til after this Full moon before we asked him." Daniel said.

"Do you think he knows what he is?" Maddy asked.

"No idea, But he is still Family, We look after our own." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried if he doesn't know and freaks out about it. It is bad enough he Lost Melissa and His Girlfriend. He needs us more than ever." Maddy said. I know they Care about me but What am I going to say I'm a True Alpha Werewolf.

"Okay we have dinner and then we head to bed tomorrow I take him into the city to get some things and Come back home." Emma said.

"That's a plan Emma." Daniel said.

"Same here Mom." Maddy said.

I tuned out since then and finished putting my clothes away when I come across a picture of the Pack. Me, Allison, Mum, Lydia, Stiles and Derek. I miss those days. Me and Allison together. The way it should have been.

XXXX

We just finished Dinner which was nice and I said Night to everyone and headed for bed and went to my room. Changed into a pair of shorts and lad down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

They was right I had them, they still family, my pack. true I miss Stiles and Lydia. They are family to me. My Bro and Sis. Just hope nothing is happening there and they are safe.

 **That's all for this Chapter. More to Follow. Stay Tuned. Love Y'all. See y'all next time. Stay Safe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

(Scott POV)

I was running somewhere, It was a Dark long Corridor. There was a gate and I see Issac, Kira and Allison fighting the Oni. Then I was thinking I got hit by something and everything else was a dream. I ran thought the gate when Allison just let go her last arrowhead and it stuck the Oni in the chest and the Oni died the another came out of thin air and and took its sword and hit Allison in the side. Then the Oni disappeared and Allison start trying to move before she was about to fall I grabbed her.

"Is she safe?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I put my hand against hers trying to take her pain. but I couldn't.

"I...I Can't take you pain." I said.

"Because it doesn't hurt." Allison said.

"NO. No don't give up." I said.

"It's Okay, I'm in the arms of my First love, the first person I ever love, The Person I always love. I love you, Scott...Scott McCall." Allison said.

My eyes started to tear up. "I know. I Love you too Allison." I said.

"You have to tell my Dad, You... Have...to...tell...him. Tell...Him." Allison said but She as losing, her breath lowered.

"Allison Hold on please." I said.

"Tell...Him..." Allison said before she stop breathing.

"Allison...Allison...No...No!" I said trying to wake her up.

But she isn't waking up.

"Allison Wake up, Wake up!" I shout trying to wake her.

Then I listened in trying to find her heart beat. But I couldn't find it.

I Hugged her tight. Not wanting to believe it.

"Scott, Scott, Wake up." A voice was saying.

This is the Dream.

"Scott!" The Voice shout.

I open me eyes and I see Maddy right next to me.

"You Okay?" She asked.

"Just a dream." I said.

"It wasn't a dream, It was a nightmare." She said.

I nodded. "It was a nightmare." I said.

"It was a Memory." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You were shouting in your sleep." Maddy said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." I said.

"Okay" Maddy said getting off the bed and got in next to me.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you sleep, Even if I have to spend the rest of the night next to you." Maddy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No Problem, Scott, Family remember." Maddy said.

"Yeah." I said laying back down then Maddy Cudded into my side.

She must be trying to make me relax and its working. As soon as my head landed on the pillow 2 mins later I was Asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up again I saw Maddy gone. I got up and Changed into my red t-shirt, Tracksuit bottoms and My combat boots. I headed out of my room and down to the Kitchen to see Emma cooking something.

"Morning Emma." I said.

"Morning Scott, I won't ask if you slept well. You Okay thought?" She said.

"Yeah, Fine. Where Maddy?" I asked.

"School, She was saying she maybe bring Tom and Shannon over to see you after school." Emma said.

"Okay." I said.

"Want some Bacon?" Emma said.

"Love some. Thanks." I said.

"Here, We can go into town to get things after okay?" Emma said placing a plate of bacon with some bread down.

"Yeah sure, When are we going?" I asked.

"We can go after you finish if you want." Emma said.

"Okay." I said before my phone went off.

I took my phone out and see a text from Lydia.

Lydia; You doing okay?

Me; Yeah It's okay, Hows things back there?

Lydia; Its fine, Nothing happening, But missing you though.

Me; Yeah I missing you too Sis, Stiles also.

Lydia; Hows the cousins family?

Me; They are great, just eating breakfast on my end.

Lydia; Okay, what is it?

Me; What makes you say that?

Lydia; because I know you.

Me; Okay, My cousin, Aunt and Uncle smells like wolfs.

Lydia; What! are you safe?

Me; Yeah, I'm safe if they wanted to do something they would and they know something is up with me.

Lydia; You haven't told them, have you?

Who's that?" Emma asked.

"Lydia, She's a friends from school." I said.

Me; No I haven't I tell them if I really have too.

Lydia; Okay Be careful Bro, I love you.

Me; Love you too Sis.

I put my phone away and finished my breakfast and put the plate in the sink.

"You ready?" Emma asked.

"I just need to grab something upstairs." I said.

"Okay, Just call when you ready Scott." Emma said.

"Will do." I said before I head off to my room and grab my wallet and my Lacrosse bag to put some of the things I buy. Then I head downstairs again.

"I'm ready," I said.

Come let's go Scott." Emma said putting her arm round me pulling me the rest of the way out before locking the door and going to the car.

XXXXXXX

It's just after Noon and we are back from getting somethings.

Emma said she Had internet so I got A Laptop, Gaming Computer, PS4, 40 Inch TV. Emma wondered where I had the money for all of this. I told her I took all the money Mom left for me out, same with mine account before I came and Changed it into Pound from the dollars they were in so I could have money to get these things when I could. Emma took it fine before We went to a different shop and I got a Samsung Galaxy S8 edge and a new sim for here in case I need it.

I took all the things I got upstairs to my room so I could set it all up. I set up my TV and PS4 up and started the TV and PS up so I can set it up with the Internet Emma had already given me the password for. Set it everything I needed to talk to Stiles and Lydia.

Then I started to set up my gaming computer up. And I got the system online and connected to the internet and got my Steam Account back and others games I had before. I go on Facebook and let Stiles and Lydia know.

XXXX

It's just after 3 Pm. I waiting on Maddy getting home. I hope she isn't bring her friends over. I can't really deal with that right now. On the other hand it would help for school and that.

I just don't know how to tell Maddy, Emma and Daniel about me wolf side. And the Full Moon is what 5 days away.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I said.

then Emma comes in.

"Wow, Nice." Emma said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Maddy is on her way back with Tom and Shannon." Emma said.

"Okay how long til they get here?" I asked.

"20 mins." Emma said.

"Okay." I said.

"You going to be okay Scott, You got us." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"I'm heading back down, Maddy may just bring them up by the way." Emma said.

"She still does that?" I asked.

"Yes. See you later Scott." Emma said.

"See ya." I said.

Then Emma when back down stairs.

I just started the PS4 and work on what games to download. I got the PS to start Downloading Skyrim, Star Trek Online, Borderlands collection, Payday 2, Warframe, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered, Black ops 3, World war 2, Ghosts, Advance Warfare and Infinite Warfare, The Last of Us Remastered and Left Behind, Resident Evil 5, 6, 7, Revelations and Revelations 2, World of tanks, Destiny, Rainbows 6 Siege, Mount & blade warband, GTA V, 7 Days to die, Minecraft, Assassins Creed Ezio Collection, Black Flag, Unity and Syndicate, Dead Island and Dead Island Riptide, Dying Light, The Walking Dead Season 1, 400 Days, 2, Michonne and A new frontier. Until Dawn, Zombi, Zombie army trilogy, Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2 and Off the record.

Those would take time to Download and I changed the settings on my PS to keep Downloading in rest mode. Then I put me PS to rest mode and Start my Gaming Computer and Login then Login to Steam

Then Started to Download 7 Days to Die, Castleminer Z, Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath and Tiberium Wars, Defense grid the Awakening and 2, Doctor Who The Adventure Games, Dungeon Defenders, Gems of War, Halo Wars, Iron Brigade, Planetary Annihilation, Rome: Total War and Alexander, Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion, Space Engineers, Star trek Online, Start Trek Timelines, Supreme Commander, Supreme Commander Forged Alliance, Supreme Commander 2, Warframe, The Walking Dead Season 1, 400 Days, 2, Michonne and A New Frontier, Star Wars Empire at War.

That would take time to Download also. So I Let it on because It can't do the download thing Offline. So I Start Up my Laptop and Get Google Chrome put on and Steam but only started downloading, Supreme Commander, Forged Alliance and 2 On steam. Then put disks into the drive to Install Star Trek Bridge Commander with the mods I brought over in my Hard drive, Start Trek Voyager Elite Force and Elite Force 2 and Terminator Salvation. Then Downloaded Minecraft, Cosmoteer and Spotify and Avast Antivirus from Google Chrome.

Then Just when I finish all that there a knock on my door.

"Yeah." I said.

Then came in with a Girl I take as Shannon and a Boy I know is Tom.

"Hey, Wow, See you got stuff." Maddy said Making me laugh a bit.

"Yeah, Just getting it all set up with stuff." I said.

"Anyway this is Tom and Shannon. Tom, Shan This is Scott." Maddy said.

"Hi." I said.

"Welcome to Stoneybridge, Mate, Play Football?" Tom said.

"Tom really first thing you say." Maddy said.

"She has a Point there Tom." Shannon said.

"No, Played Lacrosse back home." I said.

"You good?" Tom asked.

"Team Captain." I said.

"Nice." Tom said.

"What happened then at school?" I asked.

"Not really, just boring work." Maddy said.

"Mads?" I said.

"Okay, Mr Jeffries asked about you." Maddy said.

"And." I said.

"Nothing to worry about, Scott." Maddy said.

"Okay," I said.

Well Come on to 2 we have home work." Maddy said to Tom and Shannon.

"Yeah. See you Scoot." Tom said.

"See ya later." Shannon said.

"Mom said Dinner will be in 2 hours." Maddy said.

"Okay Mads," I said.

Then they lefted but when they was leaving I breathed in though my nose and I could tell they were human.

Once they were gone I was on YouTube on my laptop and Start to play a song called Wolves Selena Gomez.

X

An hour later My phone when off, I dig it out to see a message from Stiles.

Stiles; Hey Bud, You okay?

Me; Yeah fine, why?

Stiles; Lydia told me about you Cousins smell like Wolfs.

Me; Yeah.

Stiles; Have they tried anything to find out about you?

Me; No.

Stiles; Okay just making sure talk later bud, Teaching Malia a few things.

Me; Okay Bud.

I put my phone away and go over to my Gaming Computer to see that some of my games are finished downloading and still going with the others. Supreme Commander, Forged alliance and 2 are finished. So I Start up Supreme Commander and start playing the UEF Campaign first. I get 3 out of 6 missions done then before I was about to start the Fourth I hear.

"Scott Maddy, Dinner's ready." Emma said.

I come off Supreme Commander and leave the computer on the desktop screen then Head down stairs to see a Pork roast with some Baked Potatoes and Gravy. So all of us sat down and started eating then Emma said "Maddy, You and Scott got the house to yourselves this Sunday because we have to do something and it will it to morning okay?"

"Yeah sure, Right Scott?" Maddy said.

"Yeah. Games night?" I said.

"Hell yes." Maddy said.

"You two starting that up again?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, Why not." Maddy said.

"Fair enough." Emma said.

The rest of dinner was quiet, I knew Emma and Daniel was doing something for the full Moon but why Maddy didn't still no idea. But hey Got a whole night playing games like we used too when we came over.

XXXX

I headed off to bed after got changed and play another mission on Supreme Commander before switching it off for the night. Then I left my PS on rest mode so I can Download though the night and I took my Laptop over to the bed.

I was watching some game plays for Payday 2 some people doing heists solo and sheath too. even on Overkill difficulty. Then my Phone went off half way though one So I paused it and Had a look at my Phone to see a message from Lydia.

Lydia; Hey

Me; Hey

Lydia; Anything happen?

Me; No, But My Aunt and Uncle is doing something on the full moon and my Cousin isn't which is weird.

Lydia; You don't think they are Were wolves.

Me; No I remember them Calling them WolfBlood.

Lydia; What does that mean?

Me; No Idea, Find out on the full moon.

Lydia; You going to tell them?

Me; Yeah, I have to they still my Family.

Lydia; I know be careful there, we don't know if they are any hunters there that isn't hunting.

Me; I know.

Lydia; Talk later have to go, Love you Bro.

Me; Love you too Sis.

Then put my phone down and started the video again and when it finished I turned off my laptop and Put my head on my pillow and I was out like a light.

 **That's all for this chapter, More to follow, Stay tuned, Love Y'all, See y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

(Maddy POV)

On Thursday morning, 1 Am and Scott had the same dream last night. I hate it, I just want to help him but he won't tell me. I waiting outside his room again in case he has it again. Mom and Dad know that he is having a bad time trying to get over Melissa and his girlfriend Allison death.

"NO!" I heard Scott shout. I get up quick into his room and go to the side of the bed his is at and Shock him

"Scott, Wake up." I said.

His wakes up and I see his eyes Red for a second then back to there normal Brown colour.

"Same dream." I said like a never noticed.

"Yeah, It is always the same dream over and over." Scott said.

I get in next to him again.

"I hate this." Scott said.

"Hate what?" I asked.

"That it's the same dream again and again. Like it's taunting me." Scott said.

"Wait what is taunting you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." Scott said laying back.

"Okay." I said, just wanting to not push it. and I layed back and snugged into Scott's side like I did the last couple of Days. I know it makes him relax and fall asleep again.

2 mins later his asleep again.

I stay next to him so that he sleeps peaceful for now to when he wakes up.

XX

It's 7 in the morning and I had to get ready for School and Scott starts tomorrow. I gently get off Scott so I can let him sleep and head off to my room and shower and get into my uniform and head downstairs and see Mom and Dad sitting at the table.

"He had it again last night." I said.

"Jeez." Dad said.

"That isn't the only thing, When he woke up I saw his eyes for a sec, there were Red then back to they Brown eyes." I said.

"What is he then, Because I never heard of a wolf blood having red eyes."Dad said.

"I sure he well tell us when he is ready Dad." I said.

"I know." Dad said.

"Me too." Mom said.

"I Just hate seeing him like that." I said.

"We know." Mom said.

"I heading." I said.

"How come this early?" Mom said.

"Just need to do something." I said and headed out the front door and run to School.

XXXXXX

I got to School before Tom and Shannon got there I wanted to know if anything was happening.

But there wasn't anything happening and then Tom was behind me.

"Hey Mads." Tom said.

"Hey Tom." I said tried.

"What happened to you?" Tom asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look tried." Tom said.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Scott, he has been having these dreams again and again. and I am the only one that can bring him out of it." I said.

"And." Tom said.

"And the only way to get him back to sleep is me laying next to him. Like I make him relax somehow." I said.

"Your his Cousin, you family that's why. If that was me I would feel safe round family." Tom said.

"Maybe." I said.

Then the bell rang.

"Come on let's get to class." I said.

Tom Nodded and we headed into school.

* * *

(Scott POV)

I wake up to see Mads gone. I know she would be at School. So I got up and had a shower and got dressed in my Atlantis T-shirt I got for my Birthday when It was one of my favourite programme StarGate Atlantis. My Black Jeans and Combat boots. And my Black leather Jacket that Allison got me for my birthday. Even it has her scent on it.

I head downstairs for some breakfast and Emma is there again.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Bacon?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Had it again?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Just give it time it will go away." Emma said.

"Yeah, True." I said.

"What you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Go on my laptop and chat to Lydia and Stiles." I said.

"Okay." Emma said.

After I ate I headed back to my room and Started my PS to see if everything was downloaded and only a couple was downloaded during the night and still 12 or more to download. I put it back on rest mode and Start my Gaming Computer and login. Once my desktop screen was on I login into Steam and see that all but Warframe is finished. so I leave it on and click on chrome and go to Facebook and login and see Lydia and Stiles online and I chat with them for a bit. and then Stiles had to go so me and Lydia went onto mine and her's chat.

Lydia; What's up?

Me; I keep having those damn dreams.

Lydia; It's not your fault Scott.

Me; I know but I keep having them like the Nogitsune is taunted me with it.

Lydia; Scott, you need to let go.

Me; How the hell am I meant to let go of Allison and my Mom.

Lydia; Bro that's not what I meant.

Me; Then what did you mean.

Lydia; You need to stop blaming yourself for them dying, you did what you though was right every time. Even if they were here to they say that to you Scott.

Me; I know, But I just can't Sis.

Lydia; Hey, you just need time okay.

Me; Okay.

Lydia; Have to go Scott, Love you.

Me: Love you too Sis.

Then Lydia was off line. So I when back on Supreme commander and started Mission 5 for the UEF Campaign.

XXXXXXXX

I just finished Supreme Commander for the UEF Campaign and was about to Start the Aeon Campaign. There was a knock on the Door.

"Yeah." I said.

Then Emma walked though "I'm heading out for some things. You be okay here?" Emma said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said.

"OKay. I'll lock the door to." Emma said before heading out of my room and down the Stairs and outside to her car and headed off into town.

XXXXX

Couple of hours later Maddy, Tom and Shannon was in Mads room doing homework before Dinner was ready. 10 Mins later Tom and Shannon was gone and I went to Mads room.

"Mads?" I said.

"Yeah, Whats up." Maddy said.

"Could you stay with me tonight So I can get a good nights sleep for School tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sure. Scott Every time." Maddy said.

"Thanks." I said before heading out and back to my room.

another 20 mins passed and Dinner was ready so I went done and ate dinner. It was quiet. so I just ate and went back to my room and changed in to my PJ's.

I hear something downstairs.

"I'm staying in Scott room tonight help him sleep." Maddy said.

"Okay." Dan Said.

"You and Him need it too. Plus got us here." Emma said. Which makes me Smile a bit.

"OKay I going to get changed night." Maddy said and left the room.

XXX

I just finished mission 3 on Supreme Commander on Aeon Campaign before Maddy came in and I switched it off for the night and headed over to my Bed.

"You okay?" Maddy said. As I was getting in bed.

"Better when I get some sleep." I said.

Maddy got in. "Me too." She said.

I layed back down and Maddy Cudded into me and it was making me relax.

"See you in the morning." I said.

"See you in the morning Scott." Maddy said before I was out like a light.

 **That's all for this Chapter. Next one will be Scott starting at Maddy's School. I forgot to say this is just before season 1 starts for Wolf Blood series. Stay tuned. Love Y'all. See Y'all next time. Oh and Yes Scott and Lydia are really like Brother and Sister ever since.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

(Scott POV)

I was at a bowling alley, I had a Bowling ball in my hand when I remember that this is when Me, Allison, Lydia and Jackson was one night where I can't think straight and Allison talk to me and before heading back she said "Think about me... Naked."

That was a long time ago now.

"Scott, Wake up." I heard Mads voice saying.

"Scott, Wake up." Maddy says again and I open my eyes.

"What Mads?" I asked.

"We need to get ready for School." Maddy said.

"Okay." I said.

"You have any dreams?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, Good one those." I said.

"Okay. See you downstairs." Maddy said heading out of mine and to her room.

I got up and Showered and changed into my shirt and tie and put on my Black Tracksuit bottoms and the leather jacket Allison got me for my Birthday a couple of months before she Died. I still miss her, She was my anchor, always will be.

I grabbed my Phone, Wallet and my bag and headed downstairs, and saw Emma and Daniel already cooking Breakfast.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Scott." Daniel said.

"Morning Scott. Sleep alright?" Emma said.

"Better than ever." I said sitting down at the table.

"Good, Here eat up your need it." Emma said placing a plate down in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. Before I started eating as Maddy came down and started to eat hers then Emma was grabbing her keys.

When we finished Emma said that she was driving us to school.

Me and Maddy got our bags and got into the car and Emma started to drive us towards School.

XXX

We reach Maddy's School and we got out.

"Am I picking you 2 up after School?" Emma said.

"No, We going to Bernie's after with Tom and Shan." Maddy said.

"Okay be careful Both of you." Emma said.

"We will Emma." I said.

Emma Nodded drove away back to the house was my guess.

Me and Maddy headed towards the main door and Tom and Shannon was there waiting for us.

"You both looked like you both slept." Tom said.

"We did." Maddy said.

"Great." Shannon said.

Then the bell rang.

"Come let's go to class." Shannon said.

Then we started to head to the room we were meant to. Then the teacher there was wanting me.

"Your Scott right." The Man said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well good to finally have you here, Name is Mr. Jeffries. I'm your head of year so you be seeing a lot of me this year." He said before he said "Everyone! This is Scott McCall From Beacon Hills, California. Scott why don't you have a seat." He said.

I saw Maddy saving me a seat next to her and went over and sat down next to her and said "Does he always do that?"

"Yeah, You Okay?" Maddy said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. the the class began then after that was another 2 or 3 class and then at lunch I went and got a Gravy Chip and saw Maddy sat down with Tom and Shannon and went over to them and sat down before I start to eat.

"Hey Scott, why didn't you try out for the team?" Tom said.

"Lacrosse team?" I asked.

"No, we don't really do that. But we have a Football team." Tom said.

"Na, Football isn't really my thing Tom, Sorry." I said.

"No Problem mate." Tom said. the rest of the time Shannon was talking about something that happened to her and when she said Yellow eyes I straight away though Werewolf. After that It was all Quiet and I finished eating and said to Mads I was heading for my locker.

Once I was there and I opened it. I saw that someone had put 2 pictures in there. One was the Pictures of Allison and the other my Mother. I looked over to see 3 Boys laughing my way. I knew they had something to do with it and I didn't see Maddy, Tom and Shannon coming behind me and Maddy saw the photos in there before I closed it and headed outside.

I felt so much angry, I could feel my wolf trying to come out and Then I saw a gap in the Fence and I was heading towards it and took off out there which turned out to be a forest and ran trying to get rid of that feeling. I was out there for about 10 mins before I was back at the School and I saw Mads there Talking to Mr. Jeffries don't know what about and then the Bell rang and I went into finish the day.

XXXX

After School we headed for Bernie's and had something to eat before Tom and Shannon had to go home and Me and Maddy started walking back to the house.

"You okay?" Mads asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"No really Scott come on, Don't keep it from me. I know it was those 3 that put those in your locker." Mads said.

"Of Course I'm not Okay! I nearly... I was so close to going over there and punch their faces in for that." I said. Mads jumped a bit.

"Hey, Where you go? I couldn't find you anywhere?" Maddy said.

"Went for a walk in the forest." I said as we were still heading back to the house.

"Okay, You want to tell Mum and Dad about it?" Maddy asked.

"No, Just leave it Maddy." I said.

The rest of the walk was quiet. When we got to the house and went in I just headed straight to my room and closed the door.

(Maddy POV)

We got into the house and I knew Mum could see the look on his face and he headed straight on up to his room.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Jimmy and his friends." I said.

"What did they do?" Mom asked.

"They put a pictures of Melissa and I think was his Girlfriend Allison in his locker." I said.

"Bloody hell." Mom said.

"That's not the worst part. Scott nearly lost it once he saw those and I know that he knows what he is." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Mom asked.

"Mom I could feel his angry coming and he knew it to and went straight for the Forest next to the School to cool down." I said.

"What next?" Mom asked.

"I told Jeffries about it, He could even see how stupid they were after that happened a short time ago. Mom I worried about him." I said.

"Hey, He has us, No matter what." Mom said.

"Yeah I know, I just hope it is enough." I said before heading to my room but I stopped outside Scott's for a second or 2 before went on in to mine.

(Scott POV)

I just after hearing what Maddy was telling Emma about school, They were right I still had them. I knew Maddy was going to tell her wither I wanted to or not. Can't blame her they just worried about me.

I got off my bed and went onto my Gaming Computer and started it up and saw the Photo of my Pack as it was back then, which I put there. I miss Allison and Mom so damn much.

My computer loaded up and I login and Started steam and when on to the store and saw Skyrim was on sale and I brought it and started to download it and let it start downloading and I switch on my PS and Start to play World War 2 (Call of Duty) and played some Zombies and then A bit of War on multiplayer.

After I played about an hour on World War 2,Then I started up 7 Days to Die on my PS and start a new map the first day or 2 setting up before I put Zombies and Airdrops on. But hell you could go across and never see a zombie if you are good enough.

I stop when I hit day 3 and I had my house done some weapons and food as well as water. So I was set to start every thing full on.

An hour later Emma shout that dinner was ready, So I headed down to See A Ham dinner with roast potatoes and Gravy. It was quiet while we were eating be. I could see the look they were giving me. Like they are really full on worried about me. I finished then I headed back up towards me room and went on my laptop after I put the PS on rest mode. Then I need to put my Password in for fully get into it and go on chrome and on YouTube and I go on and watch some more Payday 2.

I was an hour in the video when My phone went off. So I paused the video and picked up my phone to see a message from Lydia. I open my hone and go into my message.

Lydia; Hey Bro,

Me; Hey Sis.

Lydia; How was your cousins school?

I Didn't respond because I was thinking back to that moment Then My phone went off again.

Lydia; Scott, You okay?

Me; The start was great.

Lydia; But?

Me; During Lunch. I nearly lost control because...

Lydia; Because what? Come on Scott, Tell me. You're my brother no matter what.

Me; These 3 boys put a picture of Allison and Mom in my locker somehow, I looked down at them and I knew they did it.

Lydia; You didn't hurt them?

Me; No. Even I felt like hitting them with you know what. But I ended up heading outside.

Lydia; Fucking hell.

Me; I know.

Lydia; Last thing you need in reminders. I hated see you like that when you were here.

Me; I know.

Lydia; You got your cousin's family, Me, Stiles as well the rest of the pack.

Me; I know Lyd. I love you.

Lydia; Love you too Bro. Gotta go. I won't tell the others.

Me; Thanks Sis Bye.

Lydia; Bye.

I put my phone back where it was and got changed into my PJ's and got back into bed after switching my gaming PC grabbing hold of my laptop again and layed back resuming the video.

When It was over I switched it off and put it next to my Bedside table and turned off the lights and layed back in bed and Fall asleep thank god it Saturday tomorrow.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay Tuned. Love Y'all.**

 **I working on my Teen wolf one for a bit should be my next chapter Update.**

 **See you soon. Stay safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

(Scott POV)

I was in a void as I was sleeping. Then I see Allison and Mom right there.

"Look who came." Allison said.

"Way too late." Mom said.

"No. I Tried I really did." I said.

"But we still died because of you." Allison said.

"No. I did. If I was thinking Allison I would of.." I said.

"What Turned me then what lefted me to be killed by other hunter families or Me going round killing people." Allison said.

"NO! I would be there helping you control it. All of it." I said.

"And Me. You left me to die." Mom said.

"NO! I was stopping that fucker. I didn't even know." I said.

'Yeah. Right like you cared." Mom said.

"NO! STOP IT!" I shouted.

"Scott, Scott Wake up." A voice I know is Maddy's.

This is all a dream. A fucking Nightmare.

(Maddy's POV)

I was still shaking Scott.

"Wake up Scott. Come on." I said.

Then his eyes opened and I saw his eyes red again before back to there Brown eyes.

"Sorry." Scott said.

"What was it. Scott tell me." I said. Then Scott pulled me into a tight hug

"It was Allison and Mom. They were there blaming me for everything that happened. I didn't even know it was a dream until you woke me up." Scott said after letting me go from the hug.

"Scott, You know what they said. That they wouldn't of said that to you ever." I said.

"I know Mads. Can you stay?" Scott said.

"Always Cous." I said before getting in next to him and cuddled into his side to make him relax so he can Sleep again.

With in mins he is back asleep again and I was tried and I didn't want to leave him plus my eyes was heavy so I just put my head on his chest and Closed my eyes.

XXXX

(Scott POV)

I wake up to see Maddy still cuddled up into my side. But My mind couldn't stop thinking about that Nightmare. But I also think when I woke up my eyes were Red looking right into Maddy. I'm not going to say unless she says something about it. I just want to wait til after the full moon to tell them.

I can alright see Maddy's eyes start to open.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you awake long?" Maddy asked.

"No, just woke up." I said.

"Okay. I going to get changed meet you downstairs?" Maddy asked getting up and standing by the door.

"Yeah, See you down there." I said and she lefted.

I picked up my phone and I didn't see a message from Lydia or Stiles yet. I just ended up hitting on Lydia's number and Sent.

Me; Hey Lyd.

A Min later She texted back.

Lydia; Hey Scott, you okay?

Me; Yeah. Just woke up.

Lydia; Okay. They say anything about you know?

Me; No. They haven't said anything yet.

Lydia; You know you will have to tell them sometime right?

Me; Yeah. Maybe after the Full Moon. Hows the rest of the pack there? Everyone Okay?

Lydia; We all are fine. Not a damn thing has been happening. No Murders, Animal attacks, Anything. And Malia is actually liking the Pack. At least she isn't on her own after everything.

Me; Great.

Lydia; Have to go. Love you Bro. I'll tell the rest you doing fine.

Me; Love you too Sis.

Then Lydia gone off. So I got up and went for a Shower and get changed into my usually days clothes plus the jacket.

Then I hear something.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Maddy said.

"Hey Maddy." Emma and Daniel said.

"Maddy. What is it?" Emma said.

"He had a different dream last night. But When he woke up His eyes was red again for a sec." Maddy said.

Shit.

"Does he know?" Dan asked.

"Maybe. No idea. His is really good at hiding what ever it is." Maddy said.

"Maybe we should Asked him." Daniel said.

"And he well know something is off about us." Maddy said.

"He is family. No matter what he is. and the full moon is tomorrow. Dan is Right we have it ask him." Emma said.

Shit maybe it is time to tell them.

I head down stairs and See them at the table.

"Hey you 3." I said.

"Hey Scott." Emma, Dan and Maddy said.

"We need to talk Scott." Emma said.

"Yeah, We do." I said before I sat down.

"So come on Scott what is with the Red eyes I saw." Maddy said.

"Damn. I was really kind of wanting this for after tomorrow. Anyway. Go on ask." I said.

"Scott, What are you?" Emma said.

"Werewolf, Well True Alpha Werewolf." I said.

"When did it start?" Maddy asked.

"Oh, 3 years ago at the start of School." I said.

"Did she know?" Emma said.

"No. Not at least for a year and a half when a Kanima was going around." I said.

"Kanima. What's that?" Dan asked.

"A lizard which has a Paralyze Venom in It's tail. Trust me when I say you do not want to mess around with it. Has one hell of a kick to it." I said.

"How do you know?" Maddy said.

"Had it stop it some how." I said.

"Why?" Emma said.

"It was killing people for some reason still not sure of just glad it is over." I said.

"That's why you haven't text or anything." Maddy said.

"Yeah been busy. First a Physio Alpha running around killing people Which turned me. Then the Kanima, Then A whole Alpha pack." I said.

"Wait an Alpha Pack?" Dan said.

"A Pack full of Alphas. Going up against one was bad but a pack was worst than ever." I said.

"What?" Maddy said.

"Yeah had to stop them too." I said.

"Then There was a Darach which was killing people just get the power to take out the Alpha pack. It was also how I got this Alpha side of me." I said.

"You said True Alpha meaning?" Emma said.

"My Alpha side is more powerful then a Normal one. There 2 normal ways to become a Alpha. One you born for it and 2 you kill another alpha and take it spark. But mine is rare as in every 100 years rare." I said.

"Why is that?" Daniel said.

"The way I heard was A beta can become an Alpha just the Trust of his Pack and Complete Strength and Will. Damn It almost killed me the way I did it." I said.

"What did you mean nearly died. What way did you do it?" Maddy said.

"I had to stop the Darach but the only way was near impossible. But I pushed through something which we can't cross ever. And I did." I said.

"What is it?" Emma said.

"Mountain Ash. Should of been impossible to break it. But I can get over since I got over it the first time." I said.

"Then Last year?" Maddy said.

"The Nogitsune. The thing I said before. It took us on a damn game of catch up before we got it. Took one of our Friends which we went and got back not fast enough before.." I said.

"Before what Scott?" Emma said.

"Before it killed Allison. It wasn't a car thief gone wrong that was a cover up. So people won't know about what we had to go though to stop it Which we did." I said.

"How?" Dan asked.

"You can't be a Dark Fox spirit and a Wolf. Has to be one or the other but it stop it long enough to get rid of it then That's when I heard about Mom From Chris. " I said.

"Who's Chris?" Emma asked.

"Allison's Dad. Do you know what Argent means in french?" I said.

"No" Maddy said.

"It means Silver. Allison and Chris was on our side when Shit hit the fan. Helps us stop it." I said.

"Who is this friend you saved then?" Emma said.

"Lydia, She's a Banshee. Don't ask what it is have no Idea what it means. I have no clue yet." I said.

"And Everyone else that you had on this?" Daniel said.

"It was Me, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Issac, Chris, Stiles Dad and Mom. That's all that knew anything about what really was going on everyone else. Thought It was Animal attacks." I said.

"What about tomorrow? What happens?" Emma said.

"Nothing I got this Anchor which stops the wolf side from taking over And Nothing has happen to me on a full moon since 2 years ago." I said.

"Okay. I ask. you going to show us or not." Maddy said.

"Maddy." Daniel said.

"Of course you would ask and It fine." I said before getting up and moving away from the table and Closed my eyes and felt myself shifting but still in control and then I opened my eyes and they Saw how Red they really were.

"Holy shit. Now that is cool." Maddy said.

"Scott? You still there." Emma said.

Let get them abit and I started Growling.

"Shit." Maddy said.

"Maddy!" Daniel said before I saw Emma and Daniel eyes turn yellow and they Shifted into they wolves form and Maddy. It was just her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore before I burst out Laughing and Shifted back.

"Of Course I had it Damn. Emma. Daniel. Nice Wolf. Wait Mads why haven't you shifted?" I said before Emma and Daniel shifted back to they Human form.

"Damn Scott. Thought you lost it." Emma said.

"NO just Thought it was time to found out your side. Anyway Mads?" I said.

"I haven't started to Changed yet. True I smell like a wolf but I haven't got to the point of Shifted as you call it like Mom and Dad yet." Maddy said.

"Oh Okay and you guys it WolfBlood ha?" I said.

"How did you?" Daniel said.

"Well I'm a wolf so hearing is one of the things I can use remember." I said.

"Oh yes." Daniel said.

XXXX

We cleared out the Air and everything and they showed me where Emma and Daniel was going to be on the Full moon since for them it is a forced shift.

"We call it The Den." Emma said.

"Damn wish I had this when It started for me." I said.

"Do you remember where you went when you lost it back there?" Maddy said.

"The Woods, Trying to stay away from everyone else til I could shift back. Took maybe 3 or so Full moons til I got it." I said.

"Good. Well Me and Dan will be here on the full moons." Emma said.

"Good to know." I said.

"So what are you going to do then?" Maddy asked.

"Want to go for a walk." I said.

"Yes." Maddy said.

"Go on and Be careful." Emma said.

"We will Mum." Maddy said.

Then Me and her ran upstairs and out the door and headed towards the village Using the woods. Then we stop running and started to walk the rest of the way.

"Damn. You fast now." Maddy said.

"Yes and I wasn't pushing myself to my fastest yet." I said.

What. You have to be kidding." Maddy said.

"Nope." I said I picked up a scent which was Jimmy. I going to scare this bastard.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"Jimmy. Let's scare this fool." I said.

"Hey. He isn't worth it." Maddy said.

"Maybe but I'm getting payback one way or the other." I said.

"Fine just don't hurt him. Meet you at Bernie's?" Mads said.

"Yeah. Meet you there." I said. Before I took off heading right for him and stop and then I saw him all alone the perfect time to scare him and start sneaking up behind him before I clear my throat which made him look at me before I Punched him right on his nose.

"What the hell?!" Jimmy shouted.

"This for Friday you Fucker. Next time you or your friends try something like or close to that again. I will break more then your nose." I said in a dark voice before walking away from Jimmy and the village til I was out of his sight then headed straight for Bernie's.

When I get there I see Maddy. Sitting with Tom and Shannon. I knew that they didn't know and I was going to keep it like that and went n and sat down next to Maddy.

"How did it go?" Shannon said.

I just looked at her.

"Jimmy Mate." Tom said.

"Oh. He wouldn't do it again After that jump scare I gave him." I said. Then all of us was laughing but I could see a look in Maddy's eyes saying that she would ask later.

We talked for about a hour before I noticed that Jimmy was here but stayed away from me. He must of wiped off the Blood before coming here so no one would know I hit him. Then he would be a laughing stalk.

"I going to head back. You coming Maddy?" I said.

"Na. Go on without me. Need to talk to these about something. See you back home." Maddy said.

"Yeah see you there. See ya Tom, Shan." I said.

"See ya Scott." Shannon said.

"See ya Mate." Tom said before I walked out shooting a glare at Jimmy as I walked out and headed to the house walking it because Maddy will no doubt know and came to talk to me.

Walking in the woods always helped. Even when Allison tazed me. I wish she was here. I should of been faster. Could of knock the Oni back before it hit Allison.

I shock my head so forget it and kept walking when I hear running and turn to see Maddy heading towards me. I waited til she was right next to me before we slowed down.

"Hey Mads." I said.

"Scott, What did you really do?" Maddy said.

"Nothing, Scared him and say a few words. Why?" I said.

"Because I smell his blood on him right after you left, He was scared. What did you do?" Maddy said.

"Fine. I cleared my throat to make him look towards me then I punched him on his nose." I said.

"Then what?" Maddy said.

I said nothing.

"Scott. Please tell me." Maddy said.

"I said if him and his friends try anything like that of anything again." I said.

"Yeah." Maddy said.

"I'll break more then his nose." I said.

"Hey, He deserved it after that." Maddy said. "I knew that you wanted payback for it, Even when he first did it. how did you control it?"

"Control what?" I asked.

"Your wolf side." Maddy said.

My Anchor." I said.

"Which is what?" Maddy asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Scott, You can tell me. You my Cousin. Plus I love you Cousin. I never leave you." Maddy said.

"It's Mom and Allison." I said.

Then Maddy hits me with a very tight hug.

"You going to fine. You got Me Scott. You always have me. You maybe my Cousin. Now you are more like a brother. Okay." Maddy said.

"Yeah, I know. You three never asked about how Lydia became a Banshee." I said.

"Yeah that's right how?" Maddy asked.

"Remember I talked about a physio Alpha running around, Will before we stopped him. He tried to turn Lydia but It didn't turn her into a Werewolf instead it activated her banshee side. But something else happened." I said.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"It did do something. It give Lydia a connection to..." I said.

"To who?" Maddy said.

"To me. You know Pack is just like a family Right?" I said.

"Yeah." Maddy said.

"It made a connection. Like me and Lydia are family too." I said.

"So what you saying is that Lydia is like your Sister since the Alpha bit her." Maddy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow. we should get back before dark." Maddy said letting go and we ran off towards the House and made it there in like 15 mins.

As soon as we got in Dinner was ready. So we sat down and ate before I went up stairs and got changed in to my PJ's.

I felt so tired and tomorrow with a full moon i will never be able to sleep so i got into bed and in mins I was out cold. fast asleep.

 **That's it for this chapter. More to Follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all , Sorry for not updating lately been working on something and I really have to kept it up for a test I'm taking so. If I have updated anything lately I'm Sorry. As I said Stay safe and See you all next time. Oh and next chapter update will be my Mako story next.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(SCOTT POV)

I was stand in someplace I didn't even recognise. I trying to find out if I am dreaming or not.

"Scott," I hear someone say behind me and when I turn around no one is there.

I feel like I'm starting to lose it.

"Scott." I hear again but the same thing happened again no one was there.

What the hell is going on in my own Mind.

"Scott." I hear again and turn around to See.

"Allison." I said.

"Yeah. It's me Scott." Allison said.

"Am I dead or something." I said.

"No Scott, your not dead. Some how I found a way in your head." Allison said.

"Then why are you in my head?" I asked.

"You." Allison said.

"Me." I said.

"Yes, Scott. You." Allison said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you need to let go of what happened that night." Allison said.

"What Night?" I asked.

"The night Me and Melissa dead. Damn Scott. It's not your fault." Allison said.

"Where is she? Mum?" I asked.

"Right behind you Baby." I hear Mum's voice say and turn around to see her there. "Allison right Scott. It's not your fault."

"So who's is it then?" I said.

"The Nogitsune Fault Scott. I Know me and you was the best thing ever to happen to us. I would give anything even if it is me stuck in your head just to be with you Scott." Allison said.

"She's right Scott. Nogitsune killed us, It's his fault. Hell even I would stay stuck in your head also." Mum said.

"Why have me leave Beacon Hills to come here?" I asked. As Allison came up next to Mum.

"So you wouldn't be Alone." Mum said.

"Did you know about them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always knew. But I knew you would need someone that isn't your Dad." Mum said.

"He never showed up that Day. Not even for a second." I said.

"Then who?" Allison said.

"Chris. He was there for all of it. Even Everyone in the pack showed up for it. He was the only one there. true Stiles and Lydia was there." I said.

"I knew he would." Allison said.

"Scott there is a choice." Mum said.

"Melissa." Allison said.

"He needs to know." Mum said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"We can stay with you in your head even when you are awake. or We let go completely and only watch." Allison said.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"We need to know soon. This wouldn't be the first time we here while you are sleeping Scott. Think about it please." Allison said and Mum Nodded.

"Okay, I will think about it." I said.

XXX

I woke up and I knew that it happened. I can choose to let them stay in my head even Now here or let them go. I don't know if I can do that. Shit. What a cluster fuck.

Then there was a knock on the door and Maddy came in.

"Hey Scott," Maddy said

"Hey Mads. What's up?" I said.

"Nothing. Just making sure you are okay?" Maddy said.

"I'm fine Mads. Completely." I said.

"Okay. Mum says breakfast is near ready." Maddy said.

"Okay Mads. Been down in a few." I said.

"Okay see you down there Scott." Maddy said. Before she walked out and closed the Door.

I got up and got dressed after I had a quick shower and Grabbed my Phone and texted Lydia

Lydia; Hey Bro, Whats up?

Me; I don't know some thing happened and I don't know what to do.

Lydia; What do you mean?

I fill her in all what has happened last night. Me; And I don't know what the hell to do? Should I say they can stay or Let them go? Jesus I don't know and I got to go though a Full moon tonight.

Lydia; Jeez what a cluster fuck.

Me; That's what I said.

Lydia; Maybe you should let them stay at least you have them with you. True talking to you in your mind. But with you again.

Me; Yeah maybe, Right now I just want to get thought this full Moon.

Lydia; Okay. Wait do they know?

Me; Yeah they finally asked yesterday, Filled them in on most of the things we been though and My Cousins wanted to see that side. Plus I found out something too.

Lydia; What?

Me; My uncle and aunt can shift into Wolves like full wolf and My cousin hasn't started to change yet.

Lydia; Sweet. Have to go Scott, Love you.

Me; Love you too Sis.

XXX

After that I headed down for Breakfast and headed out for a run. Which I headed in towards the center of the woods.

Once I got there I saw something and then Shannon came out into the opening.

"Hey Shan!" I shouted which made her jump.

"Damn Scott. Don't do that." Shannon said.

"Sorry Shan. What you doing out here?" I asked.

"I can Ask you the same." Shannon said.

"I was just taking a break from my run." I said.

"You can run this far?" Shannon said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How can you do that?" Shannon asked.

"Remember I played Lacrosse. I kind of ran this far when we was always going though a track run for training." I said.

"Nice." Shannon said.

"So what you doing out here?" I asked.

"Looking for you know that thing. Whatever it is." Shannon said.

"Oh..." I said before we heard something and turned towards it to see a Wolf.

"Shan don't move." I said.

"Don't plan on it." Shannon said.

"Do you think this wolf is hurt." I asked.

"Maybe." Shannon said.

"Stay there just in case." I said.

"In case of... Scott you crazy?" Shannon said as I was moving towards it.

"No. Just trust me." I said.

I slowly moved to where the wolf was.

"Easy wolfie, I'm not going to hurt you. There you go." I said as I reached it and moved down to see it.

"Scott, Be careful." Shannon said.

"I will." I said.

The wolf growled at me a small bit.

"Hey watch it." I said. and turned and smiled at Shan and turn back to the wolf knowing Shan wouldn't see me and I flash my Red eyes at the wolf which made it calm down and turn my eyes back to my Brown ones and looked back to Shan.

"Shan it's okay come here you be fine." I said.

"You crazy Scott." Shannon said.

"No just come here nice and slow." I said.

"OKay." Shannon said and started the same as I did til she got up next to me and crouched down.

"Go ahead pat him." I said.

"You sure about this?" Shannon said.

"Yeah. Look" I said and patted the wolf and smiled at Shan.

"See nothing to worry about." I said.

Then Shannon patted him and then the Wolf got up and took off.

"Wow. Never did that before." Shannon said.

"I did that with a dog that..." I stop saying.

"Scott, You okay?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah just Memories." I said.

"What you mean?" Shannon asked.

"Did Mads fill you in on everything?" I asked.

"Yea." Shan said.

"That thing with the dog I was talking about was How Me and Allison meet. She hit the dog and was worried like hell." I said.

"Sorry, Shouldn't have Asked." Shan said.

"It's Okay. Just still trying to not see it." I said.

"I'm going to head see you tomorrow Shan." I said.

"Okay Scott see you both there." Shan said .

Then I take off and headed straight back to the house.

XXX

Once I got there and slow down. I head in and grab a drink and headed towards my room and open the door to see Maddy sitting on the bed with a photo.

"Hey what you got there?" I asked.

"Just A photo you brought with you." Maddy said.

I sat down next to her to see it was my photo of All of us together Me and Allison still together then Chris next to Mum and Stiles and Lydia and Issac and Derek there too. Thats was a couple of days before Allison left for France for a bit.

"That's Allison there. and Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Chris, Issac...Mum." I said showing who was all there.

"Damn, Scott." Maddy said before hugging me.

I hugged back, I knew she known exactly thinking and feeling right then.

"You get everything set up for tonight. I Stay here tonight also." Maddy said.

"You don't have too." I said.

"I want too. plus I maybe too tired to get back to mine after we are done." Maddy said walking out and into her room.

I picked up the photo and put it next to my Bed. Thinking that was the last time we was together even at the Airport when I kissed her before she left.

Jeez maybe I should just let them stay. At least I always have them.

I went to and switched on my TV and PS and went on a played some GTA 5.

XXX

I Played for a good hour before I switched to the Playstation Store and got WWE 2K18, Tropico 5, Mad Max and started to download those before putting the PS on rest mode and headed downstairs to see what Me and Mads can have for tonight.

"What you up to?" Emma said.

"Just grabbing a couple of things before tonight. You know bottle of Coke, pack or 2 of crisps." I said.

"Just like the old days." Emma said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Take it you feel it tonight?" Emma asked.

"Feel what?" I asked back.

"The full moon?" Emma asked back.

"Yeah, Not going to get any sleep til after 1 or so in the morning." I said.

"Okay." Emma said.

"Where is Dan?" I asked.

"Setting up the den for the tonight. You got everything is something happens?" Emma said.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Don't think it will be the last time I fight something or someone." I said.

"That really happened alot in Beacon Hills?" Emma asked.

"Yea. But We always stop it. Damn. Feels like a long time ago now." I said.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it then." Emma said.

"Okay." I said.

I ended up grabbing 2x litre bottle of coke and a pack of crisp. and took them up and got everything set up.

XXX

I final finished setting everything up and headed down for dinner before Me and Mads headed for my room and Emma and Daniel say night and headed down to the den and Maddy locked them in and came back up to my room.

I started up the PS and saw my downloads was done.

I started up Call of duty World War 2 and Maddy logged into her account we created for her.

We went on and played a couple of matches on War, We won a few of them but they were still good games.

Then we switched to Team death match. But We could only play about 2 because if People camping like it was the best way to win. It isn't It is stupid and completely Idiots.

After that we Went on to Zombies and played a good 2 hour match against the undead true we didn't do much objectives but we were having fun.

We ended up after that going onto PlayStation videos for those I had bought and Put on the Transformer 1-3 movies.

XXXX

We just finished watched them and shut it down. Then we heard a noise from the outside and we went out to check it out but before I went and grabbed a 9mm pistol that Chris gave me in case I needed it and already trained me in how to use it.

We when out side and turn the corner to See Daniel in his Wolf form trying to eat something and Emma in her's trying to get out of the Den.

Mads already was get Dan back in and I gived her a hand and we go him back in and shutted the door and put a metal pipe in there to keep it closed.

We ended up looking up at the Full Moon and then we went back inside to my room and layed down on the Bed and feel asleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Season 1 has started hope you like the changes.**

 **Sorry for not updating laterly Been away and working on a test to get my Driving theory done.**

 **My Star Trek Voyager A new Generation is on hold til I can get more chapters made up.**

 **Next update will be my Teen Wolf McCall Pack.**

 **See you guys there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

(Scott POV)

I woke up and see that Maddy is still asleep. It was coming up on 6.30. So I shock Maddy a bit to wake her up.

"What?" Maddy said.

"We need to get up Mads." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeap, Plus we have to go to school and let Emma and Dan out." I said.

"Fine Okay, See you down there." Maddy said getting up and left for her room.

I got up, Showered and dressed and headed downstairs and got something to eat and wait for Maddy to come down the stairs. When she did we went down to the Den and unlocked the door and opened it.

"I can't believe you 2 Breaking out and raiding the bins." Maddy said and we all headed up stairs and then Maddy started again. "You was say how we need to stay away from humans and never show our wolf self."

"You don't understand how powerful the pull of the full moon is." Dan said.

"When you are old enough to take wolf form..." Emma said.

"I won't be a hypocrite who says stay hidden and then breaks out on first whiff of food. and that chicken,Yuck!" Maddy said.

"Yeah that was off alright I could smell it as soon as I walked out." I said.

"Will Come on Scott we going to miss the bus." Maddy said grabbing her thing s and I grabbed my Bag but Maddy had to put on Boots since Emma destroyed one of her shoes.

XXX

We got to school and I handed back and saw Jimmy walking over to Mads and said "What are those on you feet, You look a right idiot."

"Yeah, I do. But I can take these off you stuck with that face." Maddy said back.

I walked over and Jimmy and his friends lefted and we meet up with Tom before we reached the door.

"What are those on your feet?" Tom said.

"My shoes got eaten by Werewolves. Didn't you see the full moon last night?" Maddy said.

"Don't you start I already heard this from.. Oh Shan." Tom said.

"Maddy, Scott did you hear that on the moors, Howling? And I found this on Drayman's Lane this morning!" Shannon said showing a Picture of a wolf Paw.

"Hey Shannon I saw something weird on the Moors. You." One of the Kays said.

"Yeah, I don't see any good looks on your faces." I said.

"Step aside uglies." A different one of the Kays said.

"Says the one talking." I said. and The Kays left.

"Nice one Mate." Tom said.

"Hey, I good when it came to that." I said.

"Whatever come on." Maddy said as we headed in and to Maddy's locker so she could get her Shoes that she had here.

"Oh Yes! New Photography club Members!" Shannon said.

"Finally." Tom said.

"You're be needing a bigger dark room. Apparently the Incredible Hulk is taking up Photography and Superman and there is some awful hand writing in this school." Mr. Jeffies said before walking away.

"When I find out who did this." Shannon said and Me and Mads heard Jimmy say Nice one boys, Serves her right, Stupid club."

"Jimmy." Maddy said.

"How did you work that one out." Shannon said.

"Doesn't matter come on." Maddy said before walking towards them then Me and Maddy picked up a wolf scent and when towards to and found nothing.

"Mads, Scott come on we are going to be late for class." Tom said and we headed in and I sat down and then.

"Everyone this is Rhyidan Morris, Who, I'm guessing is from wales?" Mr Jeffies said.

"No." Rhyidan said.

"You smell like my parents." Maddy said.

"Alright enough take you seat" Jeffies said.

Maddy, Tom and Shannon was at the window and Rhyidan just came round.

"You mind if.." He started.

"No sure." I said.

"Thanks." Rhyidan said sitting down.

"Rhyidan by the way." He said.

"Scott. Don't worry about Maddy." I said.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is my cousin." I said.

"Oh Okay." Rhyidan said. "Where you from?"

"Beacon Hills, California. But Living with Maddy and My Aunt and Uncle." I said.

XXX

I missed lunch and went for a run before I came back and found jimmy done something again and Rhyidan was mad and Maddy pulled him into the Photo room and I went in also.

"What you 2 doing? You have to get out of here." Rhyidan said.

"It's okay Just breath." Maddy said.

Next thing Rhyidan shifted to his Wolf form and Maddy went to her knee slowly and I did the same and Maddy let her Yellow eyes glow and I did the Same with my Red eyes and Rhyidan wolf started to change back.

"I knew there was something about you 2, You like me." He said.

"we aren't like you, we don't show off and invade other packs territory." Maddy said.

"Mads. I don't think He even Knows what his is." I said.

"He is still a danger to all of us." Maddy said.

"Not if we help him Mads." I said.

and Then Tom and Shannon came in.

"What happened here?" Shan said and Rhyidan was going to leave.

"Let him go he doesn't belong here" Maddy said.

Then he ran off.

XXX

After school I ran back and Changed and start to try and find Rhyidan's scent and I found it and ran towards it and find Rhyidan walked out of Stoneybridge.

"Hey Rhyidan wait." I shouted.

"What now?" Rhyidan said.

"Listen, don't worry about Maddy I can handle her. She will come round." I said.

"When and why is she not having a go at you?" Rhyidan said.

"I don't know when. As for why I am here. They are the only family I have left after My Mum and someone else." I said.

"What happened?" Rhyidan said.

"They Died. I was sent here afterwards I spend days worrying about how to tell them About me. Being a werewolf. When I found out something about them." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Maddy and her family is a wolf blood meaning you were born like this." I said.

"Rhyidan!" Maddy shouted. "Don't go I know about the Vaughan's. I know You are alone."

"So You didn't want me here." He said before taking out in the woods.

"Come on." Maddy said and ran after he and I take off and Was with Maddy in 5 secs after she took off.

XXX

We got Rhyidan to stay and we are going to help him with everything. Once we got home and had Dinner I went up to my room and changed.

Then Maddy Came in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks and you were right we should help him." Maddy said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Hey, You okay?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, you?" I said.

"Yeah. See you in the morning?" She said.

"Yes. Night Mads." I said.

"Night Scott." Maddy said and lefted.

I watched some Game plays of some games before I ended up falling asleep wondering what is next is going to happen.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all. Stay safe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

(SCOTT POV)

I just was about to wake up when. "Scott," I voice came from behind me and I turn to see Allison standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Scott." Allison said.

"Where's Mum?" I asked.

"She be here, Just give it time." Allison said.

"Okay." I said.

"Well? You going to choose Scott?" Allison said.

"Oh no. we waiting til Mum gets here." I said.

"Okay. How's Maddy?" Allison asked.

"She's...Wait how did you know about Mads?" I said.

"I asked you Mum after you left the last time you was here." Allison said.

"Oh,Okay." I said.

"Well? come on how is she?" Allison asked.

"She great. Be there when I needed her." I said.

"I wish I asked you to bite me then." Allison said.

"Me too. Hell I even asked Chris what he would do." I said.

"And?" Allison asked.

"He wouldn't care, as long as he had you." I said.

"Wow." Allison said.

"Yeah. Plus 3 days after you ad Mum died. we found out that a True Alpha Werewolf bite works everytime." I said.

"Wow. so if you did bite me. I would be a werewolf and Have you next to me everytime making sure I had it under control. then Hell Deaton would say next that Me and you would be Wolf Mates." Allison said.

"Yeah. Hell I loved you since I saw come into class after the night I got bit by Peter. Hell Even when you and Isaac started dating I still loved you." I said.

"Same. I loved you even when we broke up. I wanted to pick back off where we left off even when you almost killed yourself at that Motel that night. Hell even when you started going out with Kira." Allison said.

"Kira was just a friend. Hell No one can replace you. Not ever. Hell I don't think anyone even could even Hell I don't know if I could go out with someone else after everything." I said.

"Scott. I love you so much and there is someone out there for you. Hell I still loved you went I started dating Isaac. Hell I don't think I could never not love you." Allison said.

"Me too. Hell I loved after everything. Hell I don't even remember if I broke down after you both died. You really think there is still someone for me?" I said.

"Yes. Hell someone that would help you get past this. move on but they could never make you forget about me not ever." Allison said.

"So would I and Allison is right Scott. There is someone still out there for you." Mum said as I turn to face her in mid sentence as she walked over to Allison.

"So you told her about Mads, your sister and Brother in law." I said cheeky.

"Cheeky." Mum said.

I laugh a bit.

"So come on Scott tell us what is it?" Allison asked wanting to know the answer.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Yes Scott tell us." Allison and Mum said at the same time.

"Okay." I said. "Ready?" I asked next.

"Yes now tell us Scott McCall." Allison said.

"Yes. I want you to stay. Hell I don't know if I could do it with out you 2" I said.

They rushed at me and hugged me tight and then It started to fade meaning I was waking up.

XXX

I woke up and started to think I didn't work.

"Yes it did Scott we here." Allison said in my head.

Now that I can get used too. I though.

"Damn right you can Scott." Mum said in my head next.

Then My door opened.

"Scott. You up?" Maddy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on Mum wants us to make sure Rhyidan Doesn't leak our secret." Maddy said.

"Okay be down soon." I said before Maddy closed the Door and I went and got Showered and Changed then something I though of.

Can you 2 see what I am seeing." I though.

"Yes we can Scott. As least you have us helping you now." Allison said in my head.

After I headed downstairs Emma wanted us to make sure that what Maddy said about Rhyidan not leaking or as Emma put it spilling our secret out. Then Emma to me and Maddy to School. I knew with Allison and Mum watching I would be okay.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed and Melissa Ponzio.)

Me, Maddy and Emma was in the car taking us to school. Once we got there Me and Mads got out.

"Thanks for the lift Mum." Maddy said.

"Yeah next time you 2 can walk to school." Emma said.

"If we ran we be here before the bus." I said.

"Don't forget to invite Rhyidan over for dinner. We need to talk to him about transforming safely." Emma said.

"Mum, He isn't an Idiot." Maddy said.

"This is serious he could expose all of us." Emma said.

"Emma, Come on hell I didn't know jack when I got this but I could handle it. Rhyidan just need help doing that." I said.

"I know. Wait that's him isn't it?" Emma said.

"Can't hid anything from a Wolfblood." Maddy said.

"Poor lad, Imagine going though all that on your own." Emma said.

"I know. Hell if it wasn't for Stiles I wouldn't." I said.

Yes you would you always had us. Allison said in my mind.

I know. I said back.

"Look mum we need to go." Maddy said.

"okay fine remember talk to him." Emma said.

"We will come on Mads." I said heading off in.

Me and Mads walking in and saw some photos on the window and went to look and see the woods with a pair of yellow eyes.

"Shit." I said.

"How can he be so stupid?" Maddy asked.

"Mads we don't know if it was even him there could be more out there then we know about." I said.

"Maybe but right now we know Rhyidan is here. let's just ask him okay?" Mads said.

"Okay." I said.

"Mads, Scott." Tom said. "Come check this out! It's incredible isn't it? proof at last."

"Yeah.." Me and Mads stretched out.

"You call this proof?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah I call it proof what do you call it?" Shan said back.

"Photo shop." Jimmy said and everyone laughed.

"Right Jimmy and you an dick who can do anything himself." I said. and everyone laughed at him.

"Laugh all you want but I got the memory card with original raw files you can't fake those." Shan said.

"Fine lets see then." Jimmy said.

We all went to the Photo room and the card wasn't there I took a quick smell though my nose and picked up Rhyidan's scent.

XXX

We went to class and sat down next to Rhyidan.

"We know you took it." Mads said.

"Yeah you thank me later." Rhyidan said.

"You mad Shannon look like a complete Idiot." Mads said.

"Mads we can't let it out of someone saw that online. Hell remember There are hunters out there which dont follow a code of anything just want to kill people like us." I said.

"I know. but still." Mads said. "And if you didn't wolf out in the Moors Shan won't have a picture in the first place."

"It wasn't me." Rhyidan said and I listened to his heartbeat. It wasn't him.

"Then who was it?" Mads said.

"Mads it isn't him." I said.

"How do you know?" Mads asked.

"We got really good hearing I forced on Rhyidan heart beat and it was steady the whole time. It. not him so we got someone out there in the Moors Wolf Blood hell it could be a beta werewolf too." I said.

"You right sorry." Mads said.

Rhyidan took the card out and gave it to me. "Delete the data."

"We just need to delete the data which has the photos of those eyes." I said when I put it in my pocket.

XXX

"Why does Maddy always think I'm the one that did it?"

"There wasn't another Wolf blood he til you showed up it happens." I said.

"Yeah. see you tomorrow?" Rhyidan said.

"Yeap." And Started walking back to the house when I saw a metal Box and went over to it to see.

That one of ours Scott. Allison said.

I opened it and saw a note with my name on it.

Scott that's Dad's writing. Allison said.

Okay. I said. Before I pocketed it and took a look inside and saw a couple of guns and Ammo and I pulled out a 9mm and 2 clips and closed it up again after I lifted out the lock and key from it and lock it and headed back Home.

XXX

Once I got home I went to my room and Opened the letter Chris left.

"Scott, If you're reading this then you found the stash of guns I left.

I know that you may need then against Hunters or something else plus I trained you with them.

I also left a phone in there to contact me since I am heading back to France or I already am.

Be careful Scott.

Chris." The letter said.

I knew he would be there. Allison said.

How? I said.

I asked him when me and Stiles dad and Chris was waiting for you to get us Scott. Mum said.

He is good at that even when I said to keep an eye out for you Scott. Allison said.

Thanks. I said.

I pulled up my laptop and powering it up when Mads came in and Said "Let's do this in my room."

"Okay." I said getting up and heading to her room with my Laptop and Shan's Memory card.

Once we were there we sat down on Mads bed. Then I put the Memory card into the slot for it on my Laptop and It came on and I looked on it.

"Damn," I said.

"What?" Mads asked.

"Good thing Rhyidan took this because this photos has Yellow glowing eyes." I said.

"Crap." Mads said.

I delete the Photo and any other ones which could get us exposed.

"There that should do it. I hate having to Shan but I have to no one can know. Hell if Hunter find this we dead." I said.

"But you said they go by a code." Mads said.

"Some do some don't. To those that don't the do it for the kill that's it." I said.

Then the was a knock on the door and Emma came in.

"We're going food shopping. So is Rhyidan Coming round tomorrow?" Emma said.

"I dunno." Mads said.

"What's wrong, You had your tail in between your legs since you came in. What's brought this on?" Emma said.

"Nothing." Mads said. "I'm fed up with lying all the time. It's not cool, I can't even talk my friends about who I really am." Mads said.

"Well there is one friend you don't have to lie to." Emma said.

"And You don't have to lie to me anymore." I said.

"Make an Effort with him Maddy. He could learn alot from you." Emma said.

"But he won't listen to us." Mads said.

"We need to give him time. Remember he though he was the only one then finds out there are a whole lot more of us." I said.

"Scott's right. We just have to be patient with him. He never had a real family or a have to look out for each other." Emma said.

Mads Nodded okay then Emma left and I when to my room after giving Mads the memory card and when to do what ever homework.

XXX

Next day we are already at school.

Mads went to find Shannon and I was outside just thinking.

then a scent came to me and Know it was Rhyidan.

"Hey Rhyidan." I said.

"Hey, So what was on it?" Rhyidan asked.

"What we though was on it. It's already gone made it look like a glitch on the Memory card. no way to get it back." I said.

"Good. Heck I'm hunger." Rhyidan said.

"Me too come on." I said.

Then Me and Rhyidan headed for the canteen.

Rhyidan was looking for something then Mads came.

"Hey Mads." I said.

"Hey Scott." Mads said.

"Hi." Mads said to Rhyidan.

"Alright." Rhyidan said.

"I'm really Sorry about the Memory card. You were right to have taken it." Mads said.

"Yeah Scott already told me." Rhyidan said.

"Can you come for dinner tonight?" Mads asked. "Mum and Dad they want to talk to us about Wolfing out safely. I know it's really embarrassing but we should just get it out of the way." Mads said.

"Out of the way yeah." Rhyidan said distracted by something.

"And when you change, Me and mum are gonna braid your hair. With ribbon. And take pictures." Mads said trying to take the mick.

"Cool." Rhyidan said.

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" Mads asked.

"Sorry Do you know what's on the menu?" Rhyidan asked.

"I think Wednesday Veggie day?" Mads said.

Rhyidan like you fucking kidding.

"Meat." Mads said.

"Where?" Rhyidan asked.

"You got cravings." I said.

"They vegetarians, you too, My foster parents. Vegetarians." Rhyidan said.

"I know the feeling." I said.

Hey! Mum said.

I laughed a bit which mad mads and Rhyidan look at me.

"Sorry just remembering something." I said.

"Well, Wednesday's hog roast night. You know, where you get a whole pig and roast it? With all the trimmings." Mads said.

"A whole pig?" Rhyidan asked.

"You fancy it?" Mads asked.

"Yeah." Rhyidan said.

"Cool." Mads said.

"I can't look at another Vegetable." Rhyidan said before walking away.

"Macaroni cheese, please." Mads said and headed on.

"Same. Please." I said before paying and sat down next to Mads and ate it and went outside.

XXX

Once I was outside I saw Jimmy trying to make fun of Shan. So I went over and said "Jimmy wasn't last time you ran like a girl."

"Good one. What about that Friday?" Jimmy said.

I knew he was talking about that Friday. "Now jimmy don't make me hurt you harder than last time." I said walking away smirking.

Then I headed for the field.

What did he mean Scott? Allison asked.

That stupid idiot found a picture of you and Mum and put it in my locker. He is lucky his still breathing. I could of killed him for it. I said.

But you didn't Scott. That's what matter. You right his is one of he thinks of fucking with a True Alpha Werewolf. Got it. Allison said.

Thanks. I said.

Hey, Love you too. Allison said.

I know. Love you. I said and then the bell went off and I headed in for my next class.

XXX

Me and Mads headed home and then our rooms and I got changed out of my school uniform and into some normal clothes.

Then My phone went off. I went over picked it up and it was Lydia.

Lydia; Hey Scott.

Me: Hey Lyd.

Lydia; What going on?

Me; Nothing new. Found out Chris left a gun and Ammo in case Hunters come.

Lydia; Thats good. What about the other thing?

Me; It's done.

Lydia; so what was it?

Me; I did it.

Lydia; They are there?

Me: Yeah.

"Scott! Come on!" Mads shouted up.

Me; Have to go teas ready."

Lydia; Okay love you bro.

Me; U too sis.

What was that? Allison asked.

Remember Peter bit her. I said. heading towards my door and down stairs.

Yeah. Allison said.

Well it did do something. It made a bond between us. Since Peter bit me then Her. I said.

It made a pack bond. Allison said.

Yeah. I said.

I walked into the Kitchen then Mads jumped on me.

"Gotta cha." Mads said.

"Oh did you now." I said before taking her by surprise and she almost fall on the floor.

"I hate that." Mads said. Then she went to the table and stole a bit of ham.

"Madeline! Leave some for Rhyidan!" Emma said.

"Mum I think he'll live." Mads said.

"Er your mother has gone to a lot of trouble for this. After all the steaks are high." Dan said.

"Bloody hell." I said. while mads face was like you kidding me.

"Stop it you silly sausage!" Emma said.

"God kill me now." I muttered.

"Same here." Mads said back Muttered also.

"Right Seriously you two better stop that." Mads said.

"Hey I Ham stopping..." Dan said.

"God." I said.

"Right that's it. I'm calling him. He's not coming." Mads said.

Then there is a knock on the door.

"Oh that will be him." Dan said. the headed for the door and opened it. "Rhyidan, I'm Daniel. Come on in. Pleased to meat you." Dan said.

"Really what are you 2. Kids." I said.

XXX

We was all eating Dinner. Damn it was good.

Rhyidan was really going into the meat.

"Help yourself mate, Have as much as you like." Dan said. Before grabbing a piece of ham and throwing it at him.

But Rhyidan caught it. "It's got to be cool having a family you can be yourself around." He said.

"Well you're more than welcome anytime you want. And if you've got any questions about anything just ask." Emma said.

"On the full moon you change in the house? in here?" Rhyidan asked.

"No, we've got a secure room in the cellar!" Dan said.

"In the cellar?" Rhyidan said.

We ended up going down to show Rhyidan and went in.

"You like it?" Dan asked.

We call it the Den we've got everything a wolf desires. And it's safe for us and everyone else. It's all about responsibility." Emma said.

"But don't you ever just want to run free? Isn't that what being a Wolfblood's about?" Rhyidan asked.

"No. Being a Wolfblood's not just about giving into our primal desires. It's about being a responsible part of a wider community." Emma said.

I remember that Primal stuff.

That about me Scott. Allison said.

Maybe. I said.

Fine asked later. Allison said.

"Yeah we've got a rich heritage and culture. And we've got books here that you wont find in the school library. It's true that Rome really founded by the Wolfbloods Romulus and Remus." Dan said.

"That sound like 2 planets in Star trek." I said.

"and Genghis Khan's tribe weren't called the Wolves for nothing." Dan said.

"Yeah but most of us agree it's better to tame our instincts." Emma said.

"What do you mean Most of us?" Mads said.

"There are some out there that doesn't control it." I said.

"You always told us that we all kept ourselves locked away!" Mads said.

"Maybe we should..." Dan said.

"She's not old enough." Emma said.

"If she isn't I am. I need to know." I said.

"There are other Wolfbloods that don't lock themselves away, Aren't there?" Rhyidan said.

XXX

"Is that true?" Mads asked.

"We were going to tell you after you Transformed." Emma said.

""We didn't want to scare you." Dan said.

"Scare us? Damn Come on I beat an Alpha, A pack of them, A Darach, A Nogitsune and a Kanima. That is way more scary than I hope for." I said.

"Wait what?" Rhyidan said.

"Later." I said.

"There are other Wolfbloods who. Well, they don't quite share the same values as us." Emma Said.

"Wild Wolfbloods." Dan said.

"But they're very rare! And Most of us agree it's better to be a useful part of society, instead of." Emma said.

"Instead of what?" Mads said.

"Instead of hating humans and hating us. they dangerous." Dan said.

"Love too see how much they can compare with A true Alpha Werewolf that is way more stronger then them." I said.

"Crap!" Mads said.

"Tom and Shan are out there." I said.

XXX

We showed them the photo and they went off to get to them.

"This is stupid we can get there quicker." Rhyidan said.

"Yeah." I said about to take off.

"What about what Mum and Dad said." Mads said.

"Mads there won't get there in time we will. If we go now." I said and we took off running.

XXX

We got to Shan and Tom.

Guys there." Shannon said before Rhyidan ran off and changed.

everyone but Me ran off and I watched til Mads got back with Shannon camera.

"Rhyidan!" Mads shouted . "Leave him alone." then I Made me eyes glow red and it started growling at me.

"Cover your ears." I said before Roaring at it making it run off.

We deleted what ever Shannon got clear of them Mads lefted.

"Come on." I said .

XXX

We caught up with them then Emma and Dan showed up and we head back to our's.

Mads, tom and Shannon went to hers and Rhyidan and I went into mine and sat down.

"Damn the was loud." Rhyidan said.

"Did warm you." I said.

"So come on what was it all about." Rhyidan said.

I looked a the picture of the Pack so did Rhyidan.

I grabbed it.

"Thats the pack I had before I had to leave. Me, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Chris and Mum." I said.

"Where are they? You mum and Allison?" Rhyidan asked.

"Dead. No thanks to the Nogitsune." I said.

"What's that?" Rhyidan asked.

"A Dark Fox hell bent to make Chaos. It took one of us and we went for her. We found her then once I got back to the fight that's when it happened. Allison got a sword though her left side and the they disappeared. She started falling I got her just in time. It was to late. If I knew something then she Would still be here. After that. That's when I heard about my Mum. Then I ended up coming here. Since Mads Mum is my Aunt though Mum so... You can guess. I never knew about them to I got here same way round for them." I said.

"Sucks right." Rhyidan said.

"Sometimes more than Sucks. When I got here I kept dreaming about that night. Like the Nogitsune was taunting me though it. Then it stopped after a day or 2 tell them everything what happened back home. Everyone is still there. Well most of them. Stiles and Lydia keep in touch when they can." I said.

"least you have some family left to be with." Rhyidan said.

"Yeah. True." I said.

"See you gotta go." Rhyidan said.

"Okay see you." I said.

Then Rhyidan left and I went and got showered and changed and got to bed and Fell asleep. Hoping something was going to come out of it.

 **That's all for this one. More to Follow. Stay tuned.**

 **Working on my next chapter to McCall Pack next.**

 **Got more free time now so Put it to good use.**

 **Hope you like. Love Y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9.**

(SCOTT POV)

I, Mads, Emma, and Daniel was heading to the school since something was going on. They went inside and I followed them to the Door when I saw what it was.

It was a Family art thing and I could feel everything coming back to me again so I left and headed outside and waited for them to come out.

Scott, You need to stop that. Mom said.

How can I when everything back then just hurts, I can't. not yet. I said back to her.

Scott, It's not your fault, you did everything that you could. Allison said.

I know. still doesn't make me feel any better about it though. I said.

(Mads POV)

"Where Scott?" I asked.

"He left," Mum said.

"Must hurt seeing all this then remember everything else," I said.

"That's why he still has us, Maddy," Dad said.

"I hope it is enough though, For him at least," I said.

"Mads, Where's Scott?" Tom asked.

"Outside, I hate this everything just comes straight back in his face," I said.

"He is still trying Mads, give him time," Tom Said.

"Yeah, Okay," I said then Tom left.

(WolfBlood Opening With Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed Melissa Ponzio.)

(Scott POV)

I see Rhydian looking into the window and I walk up to him.

"Hey Rhydian," I said.

"Hey Scott," Rhydian said.

"Why you out here?" I asked.

"I can ask you the same," Rhydian said.

"It's just too much in there, Everything that happened comes straight back at me," I said.

"Sucks ha," Rhydian said.

"Yeah," I said. "Sometimes I worried what it would be like from your side,"

"Why? To be honest I would rather have it the same way you have then grow up without," Rhydian asked.

"Because the only thing I keep asking myself is if I really did enough. That maybe I could have done more," I said.

No there wasn't Scott, You did everything you could. Allison said.

And we Love you always. Mum said.

I know. I said back.

"You knows hmm," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, I going to head back see you tomorrow," I said.

"I gonna too, See you," Rhydian said.

We both left and head back to our houses.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, and Melissa Ponzio.)

I woke up the Monday morning and got showered and Dressed for School. Then head downstairs for some breakfast and head out heading towards School Early then Normal only to hear running behind me and turn only to see Mads catching up to me.

"Hey, Why are you leaving so early?" She asked.

"Need to check something," I said walking on.

"Is it about Friday night? I know that you feel like you didn't do enough," Maddy said.

"I just couldn't be there, Everyone talking about their families, I'm still going through losing mine, I just need time Mads," I said.

"Hey, I know, You still have us, Got it?" Maddy said.

"Yeah, It's here," I said.

"What is?" Maddy asked.

I kneeled down and opened the case, Maddy Gasped as she saw it was guns and other things in there too, I took out and switched on the phone in case any message came through, But none did, So I turned it off again and put it back in the case and checked a pistol at the top for any rust or anything. But there was none too. I closed it up and locked it then.

"What is that for?" Maddy asked.

"Turned out Chris knew about here and set this up in case any hunters came by, That they will be in for a nasty surprise, Don't tell anyone, Not even Emma, and Daniel," I said.

"Okay Scott," Maddy said and we headed on the School.

Once we got there, Tom was waiting for us and Shannon last.

Tom was talking about the Man United game, and we get outside where That family event was Last night and it was trashed.

"What happened ?" Shannon said.

"No Idea," Rhydian said.

"Just got here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rhydian said.

Oh, Mum's Jacket!" Katrina said coming pass and ripped the no entry sign and walked over to where her bit was I think.

"Who would do this?" Maddy said.

Mum's gonna kill me!" Katrina said.

"No one is supposed to be in here!" Jeffries said coming in.

"Never mind that, What hell here?" I said.

"Just do touch anything," Jeffries said.

"What happened, sir?" Maddy said.

"Someone came back here, Friday night. After the exhibition Closed," Jeffries said.

"What about CCTV? Did it get anything?" I asked. Shannon asked the same thing.

"All we have is a glimpse of someone running away. At that speed, in the dark... It could have been anyone," Jeffries said and Mads looked towards Rhydian, I shook my head no at her.

Then we head towards Class. Maddy and I were sitting together and Rhydian was sitting at the table next to us and Tom and Shannon were sitting together also.

"This school has a zero-tolerance policy towards vandalism If School property is not treated with respect then Privileges will be withdrawn from the entire school, The end of term disco is canceled," Jeffries said.

"Sir! You can't do that sir," two of the three Kays said.

"Unless the Vandal is Found, So if any of you know anything, now is your chance to speak up," Jeffries said.

I saw Jimmy talking to Liam with a plan to get me and Rhydian in trouble as usual.

XXX

I aw Jimmy was trying to Piss Rhydian off and he walked off and Maddy and I went after him.

"Hands, " Maddy Said.

Then Jimmy SAid "Oi, Maddy's cousin,"  
"What?" I said.

"Is it true that you destroy it also," Jimmy said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Darkroom," Jimmy said.

"No," I said.

"Where were you Friday night?" Katrina said.

"What business is it of yours," I said.

"I'll tell you, He was with Rhydian at the Window looking like a burglar," Jimmy said.

"Now Jimmy, You sure you want to test me right now, Because you lose every time also I saw you run out, Maybe you came back and did it," I said and I heard Jimmy's heartbeat Spike. Then I walked away.

XXX

We were in class working on Computer's and Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon and I was sitting next to each other and after lunch, Jimmy friends said that we in trouble I knew they are trying to get Rhydian and me in trouble.

"Ultra-Violet" Shannon said out of nowhere.

Which will need a

UV light to see it But Someone has Ultra-Violet on their shoes so if someone tries to get Rhydian and me in trouble I can use that we found out there was Ultra-Violet there so if he had a UV light to go over our shoes he will know.

Then there was a knock on the door and Jeffries came in and said he needed to speak to Me and Rhydian. So we went up to his office and sat down.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"You both was seen Friday night," Jeffries said.

"Yeah by Jimmy, Who is no good but gets everyone in trouble, Yeah right Jeffries, Plus Rhydian and I left after it was on for 10 - 20 mins and headed back to mine," I said.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Jeffries said.

"No, Because Emma, Daniel, and Maddy were here, But I remember you saying you had a glimpse of someone not more than one so It couldn't have been us," I said.

"How will you prove that?" Jeffries asked.

"You have a UV light on you right now?" I asked.

"Yes, Why?" Jeffries asked.

"Shannon never that one of the kays paintings was Ultra-Violet, Which takes a UV light to see it, So if the person never knew that it will be all of the person shoes, So take it and look at ours with it Mr. Jeffries because I promise you, we didn't have any on us," I said.

"Okay, let's take a look," Jeffries said and took his Uv light and went over our shoes with it and saw nothing which is Ultra-Violet.

"See sir, someone is trying to get you off the scent and put it on someone else," I said.

"Agreed, you 2 head back to class, I believe you both had nothing to do with it," Jeffries said and we got up and walked out.

Then we see Maddy and we head into the Darkroom.

"Okay, what happened?" Maddy asked.

"Jimmy, Trying to get us in trouble, Failed," I said.

"Alright come on, Plus Tom had a fight with his Dad," Maddy said.

"No wonder his heartbeat was beating fast," Rhydian said.

"Anyway come on let's get back, There's no way Tom would do this," I said.

Then we head back to class and finished off the Day.

When everyone was leaving and Shannon, Rhydian and I were looking at peoples shoes with the UV light and nothing.

"We have to of missed some people," Shannon said.

"Why don't Rhydian and I take that back to the Darkroom and try again tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, Okay," Shannon said. Passing Rhydian the UV and we head towards the Darkroom.

Rhydian had the UV light on then he stopped and I saw what it was. A pair of Shoes glowing with UV ink on it. Then disappeared into the locker and closed and we saw Jimmy.

"Step off Idiots," Jimmy said and leaving Rhydian turns off the UV light and we share a look and speed off to the other side.

"We want to know why you did it?" Rhydian said.

"Get lost," Jimmy said and went the other way and we sped off and leaned on the wall and Jimmy saw us and run out of the building and we jump out behind him.

"Did you do all that damage just to get us into trouble?" Rhydian said.

"No!" Jimmy said.

"Yes! You had it in for us since we got here you also told Jeffries Rhydian and I was here That Night!" I shouted.

"You think everything's about you 2, Don't you? Poor little orphan Boys, You don't know how lucky you both are! No one telling you, you're not good enough, you're a disappointment, That's Family Who needs one?" Jimmy said.

I grabbed him and said "Me! You have any Idea what I been through, What I had to lose. My Mum, friends, My Girlfriend Died in my Fucking arms, you have no idea what that is like, Why did you this I was outside. I'll tell you Because I couldn't. I couldn't be there after everything I lost!" And Let him go and walked away.

Next time you lose your temper, smash up your own things," I hear Rhydian say. As I kept walking before I lose it again.

 _Scott, Calm down, Allison said._

 _I trying. I said._

 _Listen to me your right. you lost everything that kept you fighting, But you still have us hell Scott. Now Calm the hell down. Allison said._

 _I can't. I said._

 _Think about us at the bowling alley, What I said to you, Remember that. Allison said._

 _Yes! But it doesn't make it any better, I still lost you. I said._

 _Just focus on it. Now! Allison said._

I ended up calming down.

 _Thanks. I said._

 _Love you, Scott. Remember that. Allison said._

"You not going to tell on me are you?" Jimmy said.

"He doesn't have too," A man said It takes as his Dad. and took him inside.

(Maddy POV)

"You need to talk to Scott," Rhydian said before he left and I followed him.

"Why?" I said.

"He will need you after that thing with Jimmy," Rhydian said and Walked off.

Crap the fight they had. I need to get to him.

"Talk later Shan, Gotta go," I said and run off Home.

XXX

(Scott POV)

I got home and got changed out of m School stuff and went for a shower and changed into my PJ's and just when I lay on my bed, My phone goes off.

It's Lydia

Hey, Lydia said.

Hey, I said.

You okay? Lydia asked.

Yeah, just tried, I said.

Okay, Everyone is okay, I let them know you okay too, Lydia said.

Thanks, I said.

Love you, bro, Lydia said.

Love you too sis, I said.

Then I put my phone on the table.

Next time I know Dinner is ready and went down to eat and went to bed then fell asleep only to hear my door open and know it's Maddy just checking on me then left for her room.

 **That's all for this one, Be back with more, Love all of you, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

(Scott POV)

I wake up and it's Sunday morning and everything is going mad.

My hands, feet, head, even my jaw is going to what the hell is going on. I got up and Showered and went downstairs to see Mads doing her Maths Homework.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Where's you Maths Homework?" She asked.

"Done," I said.

"What. How have you got it all done?" Maddy asked.

"Remember I'm a year ahead of you before I came here remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Maddy said.

I sat down while Dan was Cooking and Maddy was still doing her homework and Everything starts going again. "Come on, What is going on," I mutter.

"Why? What is going on Scott?" Emma said.

"Everything is going mad, My hands are going mad, so is my feet, And the head is throbbing and my jaw is going mad," I said.

"Same here," Maddy said.

"When did this start?" Emma asked us.

"First thing when I woke up this morning," I said.

"Same here," Maddy said.

"In between the gums also?" Dan asked.

Maddy nods her head.

"You 2 Scott?" Emma said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Right, That's it then. You 2 aren't going to School tomorrow," Emma said.

"What?" Maddy and I said.

"I'll email Mr. Jeffries. Say that you 2 aren't well," Emma said. We were about to say something and then. "You both are on the Brink of transforming. How are you 2 going to cope with a week of exams?"

"Wait, How am I transforming, I thought you guys said I don't have the Gene," I said.

"It must have been dormant because of the Asthma you had which made it do that," Emma said.

"Then How did it get un-dormant?" I asked.

"It must have been since you changed into being a Werewolf," Emma said.

"But I have been a Werewolf for what a year, and An Alpha for 6 months, It would have come back before I even came here," I said.

"Or maybe it took time to come back," Dan said.

"What," I said.

"You're Healing," Maddy said.

"Maddy is right you had been an Alpha for 6 months and no doubt it is has made your healing work a lot faster than when you were a Beta," Emma said.

"True, Beta's can't heal as fast as Alpha'a but I'm a rare one, Not Normal which means my healing is even faster than a Normal Alpha being born for it or kill for it," I said.

"True, But you always had it in you," Dan said.

"Okay, But we Worked for too hard, No way are we not going, We'll be fine," Maddy said.

"Same here," I said.

Emma and Dan started to argue when the stove lit up.

"DAD!" Maddy said as her, Emma and Dan backed up and I took off the cloth from Dan and put it on top.

"Maybe you be would be safe at school," Emma said.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, and Melissa Ponzio)

"Look, You 2 aren't going anywhere without this and It's the last two in the house so don't lose it," Emma said.

"What is it?" Maddy said.

"It's a rescue remedy. It'll keep you 2 calm, Make more up tonight," Emma said.

"It smells rank," I said.

"It will keep you both calm, Go on your be late," Emma said and we headed off to school.

XXX

"Damn My head is going," I said.

"Mine too, But we be fine as long as we together watching each other back's," Maddy said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

 _Mum did you know I had it? I asked._

 _Not Completely, But though you would, Plus I have it but It never came activate Scott, Mum said._

 _Okay, Thanks, I said._

 _Scott, you be fine you got Maddy next to you plus us in your head, Allison said._

 _Thanks, Ally, I said._

Then our bags get hit right where the Stuff us.

Shit.

"You kidding me, Crap," I said so only Mads could hear me.

Then tom came over.

"Hey, Mads, What happened?" Tom asked.

"What I'm fine, Maddy said.

"last night, you never showed up, English revision?" Tom said.

"Oh, Yeah, Sorry, Things got hectic, But we could do it during lunch hour if you want," Mads said.

"Thanks mads you the best," Tom said and walked off.

XXX

In class Maddy, Rhydian and I sat together after he calls my name.

"Okinawa," Jeffries said.

"Sir," Tom said.

"How am Scott and I supposed to chill out when We've got a week of Exams, Tom's on my back and Mine and Scott's Bodies feels like it's gonna explode," Maddy said.

"Maddy," Mr. Jeffies said.

"What!" Maddy said. "Yes sir, Sorry sir,"

"Quick recovery there Mads," I said.

"Hot Flushes? Shooting Pains? Mouth like a Swiss Army Knife? Oh, My.." Rhydian said.

"Shut it," Mads and I said at the same time.

"You Both should be fine," Rhydian said.

Then Mads Kicked him on his knee.

"Ow," Rhydian whispered.

"Keep it down, please Rhydian," Mr. Jeffies said.

Then he got up. "Right, You lot, as you know this week's exams will start with Maths immediately after the dinner bell, Tomorrow, We will be having English after First Break, Here's hoping those past participles will trip off your pens," Mr. Jeffies said.

"Ohh, Cheer up Liam, It's not the end of the world," Mr. Jeffies said. "You could try revising this week instead of Playing Football,"

"That is the end of the world, Sir," Liam said.

XXX

Maddy, Rhydian and I were in the Canteen.

"6 more days and 7 more hours of this... I don't think we can stand it," Mads said.

"Speak for yourself Mads, I feel like hell," I said.

"You 2 want to know what helps," Rhydian said.

"Please, Tell us," Mads said.

"We'll do anything," I said and Then we headed outside towards the gap on the fence.

"What we doing?" Mads said.

"You know the best way to get through the Pre- transformation Blues? Move," Rhydian said.

Then we took off running to the gap and into the forest and heading all the way into Running like mad.

I could feel everything starting to calm down but didn't stop and decided to race Mads and Rhydian by increasing my speed.

After 5 mins of running, we slowed down and sat down while Mads and Rhydian lay down to rest.

"Happy Fucking days, That helped big time," I said.

 _Language, Mum said._

 _what, it's true right now, I said._

"Better?" Rhydian asked.

"Better," Mads said.

"Oh, Big time,"I said.

"I know I've got a Mum and Dad and Scott as well as stuff which is more than you've got, But... Sorry," Mads said.

"It's fine," Rhydian said.

"What I meant was It is really good having someone my age to share this stuff with," Mads said.

"I know the feeling," I said.

"Same here," Rhydian said.

"I've always hated it, Keeping it a secret from my friends and Scott," Mads said.

"Everyone has secrets, I'll bet Tom and Shan don't share everything with you," Rhydian said.

"But they don't have secrets like Scott and me," Mads said.

"Sometimes you worried if it is even possible to stay friends with them?" I said.

"Yeah," Mads said. "I mean how well do they really know us," then Mads got up.

"Oh no, Tom," Mads said.

"No, you meant to relax," Rhydian said.

"No, I was supposed t revise with him! We've got a Maths exam in 10 mins!" MAds said running off.

"Oh, Yeah," Rhydian said.

"We'll catch you up," I said.

"Damn," Rhydian said.

"What?" I said.

"We best head back," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, Beat you there," I said.

"Oh, You on," Rhydian said.

Then we both took off heading back to School.

XXX

We got there and Rhydian though he had me until I up on my speed and beat him last second.

"How?" Rhydian said.

"I wasn't using my fastest yet," I said heading on into the exam room and sat down.

2 mins later Rhydian came in and sat down after the Teacher telling him, he was late.

5 mins in the exams Mads was starting to lose it and Rhydian decided to hit the Fire alarm and everyone left but I went towards Maddy.

"Mads, Calm down it's okay, Come on," I said and she calmed down and Helped her up and we went outside and The teacher took Rhydian to the Jeffries.

Then that's where Mads lost it and told Shan to back off that she didn't know what she was going through and then said by accident and babysitting Tom. which Tom heard and left then Shan said something like when she was ready to rejoin the human race that she knows where to find her. And left also.

"Mads, You okay?" I said.

"I don't know like look at me I just had a go at my friends," Mads said.

"Hey, They don't know what is going on with you, and we can't tell them, We work this out okay," I said.

"Okay," Mads said before we headed inside.

XXX

Finally, school is done and I went outside and Saw Tom talking with Rhydian.

Then Mads came up beside me.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, Now that school's over," Mads said.

Then Tom left and we went up to Rhydian.

"How Bad?" Mads said.

Oh, a Lecture. Nothing inhumane," Rhydian said.

"Sorry about that," Mads said.

"Don't worry about it, How are you Both doing?" Rhydian said.

"We're Good, I could do with blowing off some steam though," Mads said.

"Can't, Got detention," Rhydian said. "Look take it Easy, Yeah, Including with Tom and Shan after all they only Human," Rhydian said before leaving.

"I going to talk with Shan," Mads said.

"I wait for you," I said then Mads left back into school looking for Shan.

XXX

After 10 mins or so, Than the Fire alarm goes off and I Hear Maddy howling.

"Shit, What now," I said.

Running towards where it was going on, Only to have Rhydian run down.

"What is it?" I said.

"Science room, Fire, Maddy there," Rhydian said.

I ran towards where Maddy was and found her, and Shan.

"Shan get out!" I shouted but not responds So I ran and grabbed her and pulled her out of the room and went back in for Maddy.

"MADS!" I shouted. But I can she could hear me. I grabbed her also and started pulling her up when Jeffries came in and put out the fire and Rhydian helped me get Maddy out.

"Mads, I said when she came back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Shan, You alright?" Mads said but Shan moved back like she was scared of something.

"I saw, I thought, I don't' know," Shan said.

"It's over now, It's finished now, Your safe Shan, Your safe," Tom said.

XXX

We left and Shan and Tom left to go somewhere.

Rhydian went back to home and Maddy and I got back home and into my room.

"You Okay?" I said.

"Yeah, What do you think Shan meant," Maddy said.

"She could have seen your eyes, But like that, No one will believe her, She comes round thinking it wasn't real," I said.

"Yeah okay, night Scott," Mads said heading for the Door.

"Night Mads," I said.

Then I went and got changed after had a Shower, Damn I'm so tired. So I just went to Bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

 **That's all for this Chapter, Sorry it took so long, Just got a New Laptop so I can work on this more, Stay Tuned, Love Y'all. Going on starting new chapter for my Mako Series.**

 **On other story, Star Trek Voyager is still on hold. Trying to get more Ideas for more Chapters But The be out Just wait Guys. I meant when I said i don't give up on Stories.**

 **PEACE! CATCH Y'ALL LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

(SCOTT POV)

Mads and I were outside, Just looking up at the Moon.

Tomorrow night is when Mads and I would change into our Wolf forms. I can't wait for it, Never can Mads because we will be in our wolf forms for the first time together.

Then the Door open and Emma came out and put an arm around both of us.

"I know, I couldn't sleep the night before my first transformation either," Emma said.

"I Remember the first time I changed, Damn," I said.

"What happened?" Maddy asked.

"Everything went mad more than this, could feel everything shifting, I remember my eyes changing first then These came next," I said to bring my claws out and let them see for a minute and pulled them back in.

"Damn, Mum does it hurt changing the first time?" Maddy asked.

"Not for Wolfbloods," Emma said.

"Good, Don't want to go through that again," I said.

"I feel like I'm about to explode," Maddy said.

"Same here," I said.

"Hey, There's nothing to be scared of, Plus you both will be right here with us," Emma said.

I didn't know what the hell will happen after If I would still change into my Werewolf form too.

"Hey, you got us, Scott, You Family got it," Emma said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Come on, Let's go back in," Emma said.

"Okay," We said.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crytal Reed, and Melissa Ponzio)

It was Morning and Maddy and I was ready for School and grabbed our bags.

"You 2 taking the bus?" Emma said.

"No, I plan on running it to School try if I will keep me from exploding for a bit," I said.

"Maddy?" Emma said.

"Same, Plus we can watch each other better," Maddy said.

"Okay, Make sure to bring Rhydian with you if he wants to join us," Emma said.

"We let him know, Plus we plan to sit next to each other on the way, There and back," I said.

"Okay, Be careful, Both of you," Emma said.

"We will," Maddy said.

"I'll keep an eye on her," I said before we left and Started running through the Woods and all the way to towards the School before I stop and opened the weapons case.

"What you doing?" Maddy asked.

"Taking the Phone and This just in case, Rather be ready then not," I said taking the Mobile and a 9mm Pistol and an extra clip and Closed it and put the Pistol and the mag into my bag.

"You really sure about that?" Maddy asked.

"No, I need it if something hit the fan like it always does, Just in case," I said.

"Okay," Maddy said.

Then we took off running on the way to School.

Once we got there, We got on the bus net to Rhydian, even Rhydian was feeling it today.

XXX

After 2 hours of driving, we are on the way and then Mr. Jeffies starts talking.

"The island of Lindisfarne, as I express in my book, Resources, and Religion on Medieval Lindisfarne, has always been a sanctuary, A Magic safe haven, as it is cut off from the outside world for most of the day, Which is why we have timed our visit so carefully," Mr. Jeffies said.

Once we stopped Maddy, Rhydian and I got out and Start to nudge Rhydian.

"Maddy, Rhydian, Scott, Come on! How old are you? Calm Down," Fitzgerald said.

"What is with you 2?" Tom asked.

"Nothing. Just excited," Maddy said.

"What's everyone doing when we get back?" Shannon asked.

"Going for a sleep," I said.

"haha, Scott," Shannon said.

"Well, Mum's just hatched some chicks they are so fluffy, you have to see them," Shan said.

"Sorry, Shan," Maddy said.

"I'm going round Maddy's," Rhydian said.

"Oh, Yeah," Tom said.

"Mum's making a family tree, Finding out about Rhydian's side of the family," Maddy said.

"All the black sheep," Rhydian said trying to be funny.

"Race you," Maddy said as the rest was ahead of us and I ran after them.

After 20 mins we were at the castle and get a tour around the place then I started to feel closed in.

 _Scott, calm down, you all okay._ _Allison said._

 _I'm trying feels so closed in. I said._

 _You're fine, remember about that day in the forest where I accidentally tazed you. Allison said._

 _Yes, and it hurt. I said.  
_

 _Even after I kissed you. Allison said._

 _Yes, I do. Allison. I said_

Then I had to get out and I headed for the roof after that Maddy and Rhydian came out to.

"That night in the cellar's not looking so good now, is it?" Rhydian said.

"It's going to be horrible, I don't know how my parents do it," Maddy said.

"Me either, But we didn't know if a bit from me will turn others into a werewolf or not," I said.

"You think it can turn others like the way you are?" Maddy said.

"No idea," I said.

"How are we going to do it?" Rhydian said.

"They're up here!" Tom said. "You 3 missed the best bit, monks were getting heads chopped off, It was brilliant,"

"That's not really the best bit for me Tom," I said.

"Ah, there you are, Oh dear, We're rather high up here, aren't we?" Fitzgerald said.

"I really don't mind, Plus, Mrs this building be around for Hundreds of years, more than pretty good building for its age," I said.

"True, I got carried away down there, I'm sorry," Fitzgerald said.

"It wasn't you, miss," Maddy said.

"Just a hit of Claustrophobia," Rhydian said.

"Yes, Just new place and the way it was just got us a bit, We're fine now though," I said.

"Good, I understand that the imagination is far more powerful than the logical brain, We know there's no danger, stood on a roof or in a crowded room, But still," Fitzgerald said.

"So what did we do miss? When we need to go to someplace and instinct tells you it's too scary to even try?" Maddy said.

"When I know the answer to that Maddy I would feel a lot better stood on this roof!" Fitzgerald said. "See you downstairs when ready," and then she left.

"Didn't know Claustrophobia was catching," Tom said then headed in.

After that we finished the tour then we had to fill out questions in a group so Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon and I was in the group and we started to walk down to the beach.

"Come on!" Rhydian said.

"It's not a race," Tom said.

"Right, We know questions 12 - 15, So we just need to answer 3 questions in the village, 2 in the lime kilms, 4 in the priory and 2 on the beach," Shannon said.

"Okay, Then you 2 take the Church and the Village and We'll do the rest, Sorted," Rhydian said.

"We're a team, We're not supposed to be..." Tom said.

"Tom, Jeffries doesn't care how we get the answer, as long as we get good marks," I said.

"And if We finish fast enough, we'll have time to go for Ice cream," Maddy said.

"Yeah," Rhydian said.

"Brilliant!" I said.

"Right, So we'll meet you both at the priory later, yeah," Rhydian said.

Then Maddy pulled Rhydian and me along and we run down towards the beach.

"This would be a brilliant place to spend Full Moon," Rhydian said.

"Here?" Maddy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"On an island, what can be safer," Rhydian said.

"Running on the beaches, playing in the ruins," I said.

"It would be awesome," Maddy said.

"Let's do it!" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, We can't My parents are expecting us home," Maddy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"To share their cozy, little den," Rhydian said.

"This is my first Transformation and I want to spend it with my family," Maddy said grabbing me.

"You also promised you'd spend the Full Moon with us, So there's nothing else to talk about, is there," Maddy said.

We head on down the beach then Rhydian went up it and I see Jimmy and his mates.

"Idiots ahoy!" Rhydian said.

"What you doing Jimmy? Stealing the crabs' lunch money?" I said.

"Nice," Rhydian said.

"They haven't got any, They're feeling the pinch!" Jimmy said.

And Jimmy's mates laugh.

"That was Shit," I said.

Then Jimmy tried getting us worksheet answer and Rhydian throw his at Jimmy only to notice it was blank and then he throws Rhydian's bag on the roof of the boat and tried to walk along it only to fall and hurt his ankle.

"Rhydian!" Maddy and I said.

"How bad is it?" I said. well, Maddy sent the rest to get help.

"Not sure, But you 2 need to get off the island," Rhydian said.

"And leave you on your own," Maddy said.

"I won't be on my own, One of the teachers will stay with me," Rhydian said. "The other one with getting you 2 back home before the Moon rises,"

"We aren't leaving you Rhydian, So you should stop trying too," I said.

2 mins later Jeffries shows up and I and he help Rhydian get to the bus and on, Then Me Maddy and Rhydian sat down but we couldn't get home since the tide came in and we had to stay at a hotel.

Then Rhydian was put into a room downstairs.

"Mrs, Maybe I should stay with making sure he's fine through the night," I said.

"That alright with you Rhydian?" Fitzgerald said.

"Perfectly fine, Mrs," Rhydian said knowing my plan. then she left.

"You are one really bad lair," I said.

"How did you know? and Why did you say anything to Maddy?" Rhydian said.

"Get her the Chance to be free for once, Plus I kind of wanted to stay also," I said.

Then Tom came in.

"Hey guys, need a hand?" Tom said.

"Yeah, Come on," Rhydian said.

Then after 5 mins, he left and Maddy came in.

"You Okay?" Maddy said.

"Yeah, we find," I said.

"Couldn't get rid of Shan," Maddy said.

"Same Tom was in here all mately also," Rhydian said.

"They know something is up," I said.

"How are we going to going tonight," Rhydian said.

"Shan will think I'm in with the 2ks, I tell them I moved into shan's room, She'll think I'm with them, They think I'm with her, Simples," Maddy said.

"Then I help you to get out," Maddy said.

"Mads, I got Rhydian, Plus I kind of got them to let me stay and watch him," I said.

"Okay, Where are we meeting and we need out of the village by 8:30?" Maddy asked.

"The Boat Sheds," Rhydian said.

XXX

It was 8 PM and we got back to our rooms and Rhydian and I waited 10 mins and we got out and run towards the boat sheds once we got there.

"What happens to your ankle, You did that on purpose," Maddy said. "Did you know?"

"No, Not till we started running here," I said.

"Great, The one Time I want to spend it with my family for my first, Damn," Maddy said.

"Hey, You got Rhydian and I and I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Maddy, Got it?" I said.

"Yeah, Race you," Maddy said before we started running to the top of the hill so we can get a perfect look at the full moon.

XXX

Once we got to the top, The Full moon was about to come out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just nervous," Maddy said.

"Hey, you got me, Mads, We get through it, Together," I said.

"Okay," Maddy said.

Then the Moon started raising and My hands started to have bad lines and so Did Maddy, Rhydian grab her hand and I grabbed her left hand and Maddy smiled at Rhydian before Maddy looked at me, There was something more in those eyes, Family and everything but something else.

Then the Moon was fully up in the Sky and Than Maddy and Me Changed into our Wolf Forms.

Maddy had Brown Fur on top with a tan and a White underbelly But still the same size.

I had Dark Brown Fur with a Tan and had a Tanned Underbelly and I was a Bit Large in size.

Rhydian Changed next and had a Golden fur with a tinted cream underbelly. He is large in size.

Maddy and I noticed something between us. I was like our Wolfs saw us a Brother and Sister than just cousins.

I can't say I don't like it. But I love it.

 _Scott, You okay? Allison asked._

 _Yeah, I said._

 _I like your wolf, Scott, Plus you cute like this, Allison said._

 _What about what my wolf side is telling me? I said._

 _What, about you and Maddy being Brother and sister instead of Cousins, Hell I loved it, Allison said._

 _really? I said._

 _Yeah, You're not alone anymore Scott, You got Maddy and her Mum and Dad. Allison said._

 _Thanks, I said._

 _Love you, Allison said._

 _Love you too, I said._

Then, Maddy, I and Rhydian messed around a bit before looking up at the Moon and Howled before we took off running.

Then We ran down the Beach and into the Lime Kilns.

Then we saw a flashlight and Me and Rhydian went one and Maddy the other.

Then I notice the Scent.

Fucking hell Shannon and Tom.

Then they started to get close to Maddy so I ended up Running at them Scared them shitless and Knock Tom and Shannon down and Then Maddy, Rhydian and I ran out off the limekilns and Up the hill. and we spend the rest of the night before we changed back we Ran around.

Once We changed back We heading back to the Hotel we were staying at and Maddy left for her room and Me and Rhydian headed back to ours.

The Next Morning Our Door gets knocked on.

Rhydian got up and answered it.

It was Tom and Shan at the Door.

"Where were you both last night?" Shan asked.

"What?" Rhydian said.

"Shan has this idea," Tom said.

"You were there, Tom, You know I'm right," Shan said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"Maddy was out all night, and you both went with her," Shan said. "We followed the sound of the howling to the Limekiln, and there was something there,"

"We think," Shan said.

"You think," Tom said.

"I think Maddy changed last night, Became something else and you both know about it," Shan said.

"What are you on about? I know Maddy my whole life, I would know if Something was different about her, And I'll tell you this, She is completely Normal," I said.

"Something knocks tom over and it wasn't human! "Shan said. I did my best not to laugh.

"Maybe it was a dog, hell a Fox for all we know," I said.

"It even could have been a bunch of kids who thought you were that Ghost Dogs," Rhydian said.

"Could Have been Anything!" I said.

"Then where was Maddy all night?" Shan asked.

"Let's ask her?" I said.

Then we headed up to where Maddy was sleeping last night and The Kays don't see her and Shannon Reaction started to Bother me. Then when we headed back to the Door it opened and Maddy Came in with a Sheet and Pillow.

"Oh there you are," Shan said.

"You didn't think I was gonna share a room with them, Did you?" Maddy said. "I sneaked downstairs and spent the night on the sofa,"

"So where did you and Scott go with Rhydian last night?" Tom asked.

"For a walk, Rhydian's Leg was hurting," Maddy said.

"I can smell Bacon," Maddy said.

"Oh, Me too, Anyone else coming?" I said.

"Me, I can eat a whole Pig," Rhydian said.

Then we went got some food and got back to our rooms and collected our stuff and headed for the Bus and drove back to School.

XXXX

Hours later we got back to School.

Maddy, Rhydian and I were away from the rest of them.

"That was the best," Maddy said.

"More than the best Mads, I loved it, Hang on Did you see my eyes when I changed," I said.

"Yes, There were Red," Rhydian said.

"Damn right they were," Maddy said.

"Okay, Now we know both sides are fine then," I said.

"Yeap And I so get what it like, Being a Wolfblood going to be so great," Maddy said.

Then we Headed home After Mr. Jeffries said that we were going to have another Student Joining us.

Once we got home, Emma and Dan were waiting for us.

"How'd it go?" Emma asked.

"Great, Damn loved it," I said. "And we know I still go both sides to me, Happy days,"

"But Mine and Scott's Wolfs saw us Brother and Sister than Cousins," Maddy asked.

"That doesn't bother me though," I said.

"Or me," Maddy said.

"Oh, Jeffries said that we were getting a new Student joining us," I said.

"Any Idea, Who?" Emma said.

"None," We said.

After that, we spend the rest of the day unpacking and Talking for a bit before Maddy left and I went for a shower and Changed into my Pj's and went to bed.

 **That's All for this one. Who is Coming to Stoneybridge? Are they Friendly or Enemies. Found out next time.**

 **Stay Safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

(Scott POV)

It is the Middle of the Night, And I can't get asleep and Then My door open to see Maddy walk in and close it shut.

Then Maddy walked over and Climbed in.

"Can't sleep, Either?" I said.

"Yeah, Hopeful I can sleep now being Close to you since My wolf just sees you as my Brother," Maddy said.

"Same Here," I said laying Down only to have Maddy snuggle into my side tight enough to know she was connected to me.

"Night Scott, Love you," Maddy said.

"Love you too, Maddy," I said and we both fell asleep with our Wolves finally letting us get to sleep for School tomorrow and Hopeful we know who is coming to Stonebridge.

(WolfBlood Opening With Tyler Posey, Crytal Reed, and Melissa Ponzio)

The next morning I woke up to find Maddy still asleep.

A second later, She starts to wake up.

"Hey, Mads," I said.

"Hey, Scott," Maddy said.

"Sleep alright?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot better," Maddy said.

"Good, Come on we best get ready," I said.

"Yes, See you downstairs?" Maddy said.

"Yes, See ya down there," I said then Maddy left and I got up and Had a Shower and got into my Uniform.

Then Grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs and waited for Maddy, Then Emma put 2 plates of Bacon down and I went over and Started eating.

Then Maddy came down and started eating.

After 10 mins we finished and decided we were running to School.

Once We left, We headed for the forest next to School and Rhydian is Meant to be Meeting us there.

Once we get there Rhydian was waiting for us.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Maddy said.

"Alright, Any idea who this new person is?" Rhydian asked.

"No Idea," I said.

"We find out before we go to this stupid thing the Kays have on," Maddy said.

"That's true, Come on," I said and We walked towards the school.

Once we reached the School, We were about to go into the school, I Stopped because I picked up a scent and it was a Werewolf scent for sure.

"Scott?" Maddy asked next to me and Rhydian came over.

"Yeah," I said.

"What is it?" Rhydian asked.

"Werewolf," I said.

"You sure?" Maddy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How?" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, I'm one and I been around Werewolves back home for what, At least 2 years, So I know the Scent for a Werewolf and this one is," I said.

"You recognize the scent?"Maddy asked.

"Not sure," I said.

"Well, Come on, Let's go in," Maddy said and we headed for our Form room and Sat down at the back table and then Tom and Shannon came in and sat down in front of us.

After a Couple mins, Jeffries came in and we fully sat down, Maddy and Rhydian took the Middle table.

"Everyone this is Cora Hale," Jeffries said which made me snap up to see Cora Standing right there. "And She is from Beacon Hills, Califonia also, Why don't you take a seat,"

Then Cora saw me, and She came over and sat down.

"Hey, Cora," I said.

"Didn't think I would see you here, Scott," Cora said.

"How come your here anyway? Thought you went back to Beacon Hills after a Month," I said.

"No, I headed back to New York then though Come here to get any from everything, Trying to kill us," Cora said the last bit in a whisper so only I could hear.

"We need to talk after okay?" I said.

"Yeah, Sure," Cora said.

Then Maddy turned around.

"You know her?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, Cora is Derek's Sister," I said.

"Oh," Maddy said.

"Why are you telling them?" Cora said in a pissed off mood.

"Long story, But she's my Cousin," I said.

"Never knew you had family here," Cora said.

"What is left of it," I muttered.

"What?" Cora asked.

"Later," I said.

Then We had 20 mins to 30 mins before we had to be down there, So Maddy, Rhydian, Cora and I went into the Darkroom and Maddy lock it.

"So how are you here, Scott? and what do you mean what's left of it?" Cora asked.

"After you left, We got another problem, Dark Fox spirit this time, Hell-bent on destroying everything just for chaos, Took us on a game of Catch up, Then Took Lydia and we went after her Then..." I said.

"Then What?" Cora asked.

"Remember Allison?" I said.

"Yeah," Cora asked.

"It killed her, Then after we stopped it, I found out it Killed my mum too," I said.

"Jesus, Why you here?" Cora asked next.

"My Mum is my aunt's sister, and She kinda of made sure I came here if anything happens," I said.

"Okay, But why are you telling me in front of him for?" Cora asked.

"Getting to that, Can you tell something is different about me?" I said.

"Yeah, You still smell like a Werewolf but then not at the same time," Cora said.

"Yeah, Well that changed just last night," I said and looked at Maddy which nodded.

"What was it?" Cora asked.

"Wait for it," I said then Me and Maddy Changed into our wolf forms.

"Wow, Scott, That really you?" Cora asked.

I just went over and flashed my eyes then Changed back.

"Wow, So you and your cousin can do that," Cora said.

"Yeah, and Rhydian here can too, But listen no one else knows about this," I said.

"So only you 3 know," Cora said.

"Long story, Where you staying?" I said.

"Motel in town why?" Cora said.

"Bring your stuff see what happens?" I said.

"Okay," Cora said.

"We best get going," Maddy said.

"Okay you 2 go on, We catch up," I said.

"Okay, Don't belong," Maddy said.

"Okay," I said and she and Rhydian left.

"What are they, Scott?" Cora asked.

"A WolfBlood, Appearly we born with the gene to change but you know I had Asthma, so that stopped it with me but just after I get here after becoming a True Alpha," I said.

"Yeah," Cora said.

"It woke up, and 2 nights ago was went me and Maddy changed," I said.

"Nice, Has anything happened though?" Cora asked.

"No, Nothing for once," I said.

"Can't believe your here," Cora said.

"Me, Neither," I said. "But glad you are,"

"Me too," Cora said.

"Come on, we need to get going," I said reaching my hand out to her which took her a min to decided to take it and we headed down the hall.

Once we got there we sat down next to Rhydian and Maddy.

Then One of the Kays started to do some Street-dancing and Then Maddy started to get restless.

"Mads, You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, Fine," Maddy said.

After another min, Maddy was still restless,

"Maddy," Rhydian said.

Then all of a sudden she is up there Street Dancing like she was born for it, Wierd, She has never Street Danced before But then her Eyes flash yellow for a Split Second, then Changed back.

After it was over, Thank God for that, We headed out and Jeffries was talking to Maddy about something then left.

We caught up with her.

"Mads, Where the hell did you learn that, And next time watch it, Your Eyes Flash for a split second, Anyone Could have seen that," I said.

"But no one did, Scott, Stop worrying," Maddy said.

"You still nearly lost it," Rhydian said.

"I had it under control, Come on, Let's get to class," Maddy said.

"Before the other guy shows up," I said and I and Cora laughed at the Joke since it was from Avengers first movie.

"Nice one Scott," Cora said.

"Wait, What?" Maddy and Rhydian asked.

"Ever seen Avengers?" Cora said.

"No," They said.

We head to He next and Ever thing went alright, Then one of the Kays invited Maddy Party, Which they already tried to get Me and Rhydian to come also.

But really can't be bothered with that.

At Lunch, Tom, Shan, and Rhydian were talking.

"Hey, Scott, Who's this?" Tom asked as Cora and I sat down.

"Guys, This is Cora. Cora, Tom, Shan, and you already know Rhydian and Maddy," I said pointing to Tom and Shan.

"So what movie are we watching Friday night?" Shan asked.

"Ever seen Avengers?" Cora said.

"No," Tom said.

"Well, There's one, Plus got them all with me on My PS, Bring it around," I said.

"Sweet, Let you set you up with The Wifi," Shan said.

"Sweet," I said then Maddy came and Sat down.

"Hey, Got the rest of you invites too," Maddy said.

"Mads, Even I wouldn't go, Like come on it's like they are using you, For what, No idea," I said.

"Me never, Maddy," Cora said.

"You're Kidding, right? The K's don't exactly like me," Shan said.

"That's not True, They Just invited you," Mads said.

"Only so you'd go, cos you're suddenly so popular," Shan said.

"Come on, I just wanna have a bit of fun for a change," Mads said.

"Like we don't have fun," Shan said.

"That's not what I meant, they're just trying to be nice," Mads said.

"Oh come on Maddy, Don't be so naive," Shan said.

"Naive?" Mads said.

"Yeah, there's always some ulterior motive with them," Shan said. "They don't actually like you, Today they think you're cool, Tomorrow you'll just be plain old Maddy Smith again," Shan said.

"Well, You know what? This plain old Maddy Smith is gonna to that Party, So count me out of movie night," Mads said before heading off.

"That went well," Cora said.

"Like to see someone say something like that to Derek," I said.

"Who's Derek?" Tom asked.

"My Older Brother," Cora said.

"Well, I'm done, Coming Cora?" I said.

"Yeah, Sure," Cora said.

Then we left and headed outside for a bit.

After School finished, Mads was grabbing some things She was gonna catch up with us. So Cora and I headed on towards home.

"Come on, Scott, What are you doing?" Cora said.

"Keeping my Pack together," I said.

"You going to ask you Aunt and Uncle if I could stay with you, Aren't you?" Cora said.

"Yeah, At least then you wouldn't be alone," I said.

"Okay, So is Shan always like that?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, Something happened back when she was a Kid, See saw Yellow eyes," I said.

"Werewolf," Cora said.

"I thought the same thing then too, But I could have been Wild Wolfblood back then," I said.

"Wild Ones?" Cora said.

"Yeah, From what I heard they let they Wolf instinct run they life to hate what the Call my Aunt, Uncle, and Maddy, Tame, Which is bull shit, They would just wanna be wild, Period," I said.

"Damn," Cora said.

"Yeah, Hold on a need to check something," I said as we stop by the weapon cash Chris left.

I opened and Cora saw what was in there.

"Scott, Where did you get that?" Cora said.

"Allison's Dad, Chris, He knew somehow I would be coming here and set this up in case of Hunters like bitch Kate or dick head Gerard come," I said.

"Still hate that Bitch even if she is dead," Cora said.

"No doubt," I said checking the Pistol again on top and not seeing any rust or Dirt, Then put it back in and Checking the Phone, And I saw nothing on it either. Then put it back in.

"No saying anything about that, Got it?" I said.

"Course not, Scott," Cora said.

Then we went on towards Home and Just before we come out of the Woods We hear running and turned to see Maddy Coming.

So we waited up for her to catch up and went on once she caught up.

"Everything good?" Mads asked.

"Yeah, Fine," Cora and I said.

"Go, Ready to see what they say, Scott," Maddy said before heading in.

"Scott, you really don't have to do this," Cora said.

"Yeah I do, Not leaving one of my pack staying in a motel when We can try here," I said.

"Fine," Cora said.

"Come on, It is going to be okay," I said.

Then we headed in. And Emma was at the Table.

"Hey, Scott, Who's this?" Emma said.

"Em, This is Cora, She from back home too," I said.

"Emma Smith," She said.

"Cora Hale," Cora said.

"Derek's Sister?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"She knows hey," Emma said.

"Yeah, Cora is a werewolf, plus she is part of my pack," I said.

"Well, Where you staying Cora?" Emma asked.

"Motel in town," Cora said.

"Well, You could always use the Guest room if you want," Emma said.

"You sure, Don't want to be any trouble," Cora said.

"No, It's no trouble at all," Emma said.

"Okay, Thanks," Cora said.

"Great, Scott, can show you where it is," Emma said.

"Sure, Come on Cora," I said Taking her up there and left her bag down.

"Scott, Thanks," Cora said.

"Always, Plus you're Pack Cora, Always," I said before heading to my room and Changed into my normal clothes and Headed down and into the sitting room to see Emma and Dan.

"Thank you 2," I said.

"Scott, She is your Pack, And you are our pack too," Emma said.

"Yeah, Plus you too know each other, IT really no problem, Scott," Dan said.

"Still, Thanks," I said. Then headed up to mine and Did what homework there was then only to see Cora was still doing her Work in her room. So I headed down the to the sitting room and Found Maddy and Daniel sitting down watching TV and Sat down next to Maddy.

"Alright?" I said.

"Yeah, Fine, Scott," Maddy said.

Then After a bit, Emma came into the Room.

"How was School?" Emma asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Whatever," Maddy said.

"Someone's grumpy," Emma said.

"I'm not grumpy! Stop to us like I'm a baby," Mads said.

"Aww! Does my little cub want a cocoa?" Emma said.

"I'm not a Cub anymore I'm a wolf," Mads said before leaving the room.

"Well, that was so coming," I said.

"You know, this is normal after first transformation, Right?" Dan said.

"Yeah, I know and It's only gonna get worse before it gets better But How are you doing it, Scott," Emma said.

"Be a werewolf for some time, Had to control somehow," I said.

"Like what?" Dan said.

"An Anchor," I said.

"What's that?" Emma said.

"Something that keeps you human side when you change," I said.

"What's yours or not yet?" Dan asked.

"Not yet guys," I said.

"That something to look forward to isn't it?" Dan said.

"Yeah, Hows Cora, With Full moons," Emma said.

"Talk to her about it after she finishes homework," I said.

Then I headed up to my room and Switch on my PS4 and saw that everything got screwed up so I had to delete all the Games and Apps on it which takes some time so I load up my Gaming PC and Laptop and Put my Gaming PC onto Supreme Commander and Laptop to Facebook to see if Stiles or Lydia was online but no luck so Came off Facebook and Loaded up My Music Files on Windows Media Player.

Made up a playlist with some Music I like and went to finish off Supreme Commander.

Then we had Tea and Then I was about to go to Cora and See how she was during full moons but I was so Tired and Went to Bed after I showered and Changed then Switch off everything and The PS finished deleting everything and I switched that off Sort it out tomorrow and Went to Bed.

XXX

The Next Morning I got up and Showered and Into my uniform and Grabbed something to eat and my Bag and headed off then only 5 mins later Cora was Right next to me.

"Thought you could get away," Cora said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

"What going through your head?" Cora asked.

"How are you with Full moons?" I said.

"I got it, Scott, you don't need to worry about that," Cora said.

"Okay, Come on," I said and we reached School and headed into class and Saw Rhydian sitting down and sat next to him then table behind.

"Morning," Rhydian said.

"Hey Rhyd," I said.

"Alright?" Cora said.

"Great, Wait where Maddy?" Rhydian asked.

"No Idea, She is usually up the same time as me," I said.

Then Mads in looking Completely Different.

"Holy Crap," Rhyd said.

"Oi, Watch it," I said.

"Sorry," Rhyd said.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

Then Maddy said down.

"Maddy, Who dressed you this morning Lady Gaga," Jeffries said.

"Who dressed you this morning sir, Your Grandma," Maddy said and Everyone laughed.

"Ouch! Gotta hurt," I said to Cora.

"I don't know why you're still sitting there, Get out," Jeffries said. Then Mads left.

The rest of the Day was Mad.

And I and Cora spend the day talking about where she was and everything.

She said that she Got a Couple of Jobs when she was at School getting money thinking it was only her left. Then the Alpha pack to her and Then It was Me and Derek Saved her.

XXX

It was finally Hometime, and Cora and I headed home and Did Our Homework. Then She wanted to see what my room was like.

So I took her to my room and She saw the setup for my Gaming.

"Still gaming like always, Scott," Cora said.

Then She saw the Photo of the Pack.

"I miss them too, Even you know," Cora said.

"Yeah, Me too," I said.

After a couple more minutes talking Cora told me all about what Her Mum was like, Everything that she could remember about her.

Then was Dinner called so we headed down and Ate before I headed back up and Showered and Got into bed and Fell asleep as soon as my head hit the Pillow?

XXX

The Next day the same as Yesterday, It really is getting to my nerves so I just got through the Day and headed back home and did Homework and then my Phone went off so I picked it up and Saw that it Was Lydia who Texted.

I opened and she asked

Lydia; What was going on?

Me; Nothing much, New student thought.

Lydia; Who is it?

Me: Ready?

Lydia; Yeah.

Me; Cora. She is here.

Lydia; What Cora, as in Cora Hale is where you are?

Me; Yeah, She was staying in a motel, Then Emma let her stay here in one of the guest rooms.

Lydia; Least you not alone anymore.

Me; Yeah, Listen Lyd gotta go talk tomorrow.

Lydia; Okay bro, Love you.

Me; Me too, sis.

Then dinner was called. So headed down Had Dinner and went shower and Bed.

XXX

The Next day I went early and Caught up with Rhydian and we headed into School and In the main Hall I headed to my locker and So did Rhydian after hearing something but had no idea what it was about.

Then we headed into the Darkroom. Maddy and the Kays were in there.

"Hey, Mads, We need to talk alone," I said.

"I'm With my mates, Scott, Can it wait," Maddy said.

"Maddy, It really important," Rhydian said. "We need to discuss the developments,"

Then the Kays leave and Rhydian closes the door.

"What is it now?" Mads said.

"You need to stop this," Rhydian said.

"Or what?" Mads said getting up to Rhydian's Face.

Then Tom comes through the doors than with a look he left and Rhydian locked it.

"You're not just hurting your friends, Becky'scrying because of you," Rhydian said.

"I was just having a bit of fun," Mads said.

"Tom thinks that I and You are going out!" Rhydian said.

"Since when did you care what Tom thinks?" Mads said.

"Mads, This can put all of us in danger. Emma, Daniel, Rhydian, you and Me Mads," I said.

Than Mads when on about something Rhydian said.

"Mads, You're my Sister, Heck have we been Cousins our whole lives till last Full Moon," I said.

Then Shan came in and Mads had a go said they she was Spying on us and then Called her a Freak and Left. I went after her but I saw Cora and She looked worried about something and Went over to her.

"Cora, you alright?" I said.

"Yeah, Scott, I'm fine," Cora said.

"Why did you look Worried then," I asked.

"Thought I lost something, But I didn't and I need to go see you back home," Cora said.

"Yeah Okay," I said.

Then After School finished, I went home and up to my room.

Turned on my PS4 Went through all the Games and Starting Downloading:

7 Days to Die

Airmech Arena

Assassin's Creed Ezio Collection

Assassin's Creed Black Flag

Assassin's Creed Syndicate

Assassin's Creed Unity

Bloodborne

Borderlands the Handsome Collection

Call of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered

Call of Duty Ghosts

Call of Duty Advanced Warfare

Call of Duty Black Ops

Call of Duty Black ops 2

Call of Duty Black Ops 3

Call of Duty World at War

Call of Duty World War 2

Dead by Daylight

Dead Island

Dead Island Riptide

Dead Rising

Dead Rising 2

Dead Rising Off the Record

Dead Rising Case Zero

Dead Rising 3

Dead Rising 4

Defense Grid

Defense Grid 2

Defiance 2050

Destiny

Destiny 2 + forsaken

Dying Light

Everspace

Fallout 4

Fallout Shelter

Fifa 2017

Fifa 2018

Fry Cry 4

Fry Cry Primal

For Honor

Game of Thrones

Ghost Recon Wildlands

GTA 5

Killing Floor 2

Killzone Shadow Fall

Metro Last Light Redux

Metal Gear Solid 5 Phantom Pain

Metal Gear Solid Survive

Minecraft

Minecraft Story Mode

Mount and Blade Warband

Need For Speed Most Wanted

Need for Speed Carbon

Need for Speed ProStreet

Need for Speed Undercover

Need for Speed Shift

Need for Speed Hot Pursuit

Need for Speed Rivals

Need for Speed The Run

Need for Speed Payback

Outlast

Outlast whistleblower

Outlast 2

Payday

Payday 2

Planetbase

Resident Evil 5

Resident Evil 6

Resident Evil 7

Resident Evil Revelations

Resident Evil Revelations 2

Rocket League

Skyrim

Star Trek Online

Star Wars Battlefield

Star Wars Battlefield 2

The Evil Within

The Last of Us Remastered

The Last of Us Left behind

The Last of Us Part 2

The Walking Dead Survival Instinct

The Walking Dead Season 1, 400 Days, Season 2, Michonie, A New Frontier, Season 4

TitanFall

TitanFall 2

Rainbow 6 Siege

Tropico 5

Umbrella Corps

Until Dawn

Warframe

World of Tanks

WWE 2K18

XCom

XCom 2

Zombi

Zombie Army Trilogy.

Then Started With the Apps Which Was:

Netflix

Youtube.

Which are the main 2 Apps I use?

Then I knew It would Have to go on Rest Mode for at least 2 Days to get everything on.

Then My Phone goes off and I see Rhydian sent a text.

I opened it.

Rhydian; Shan thinks Maddy is Going to flash her eyes again if she goes.

Me; Damn, You going?

Rhydian; Yeah, You coming too?

Then Cora came in.

"Hey," Cora said.

"Hey, Feel like going to the party after all," I said.

"Like a Date?" Cora said.

"Cora, Really?" I said.

"Sorry, Couldn't resist," Cora said. "Yeah sure,"

"Thanks, Rhyd, Thinks Shan is going to see Mads Flash her Eyes again we need to be there," I said.

"Alright, I get ready to meet you in 10 mins," Cora said.

"Thanks, Cora," I said.

Then Cora left to get ready and I got Changed into my Jeans and My Red T-Shirt.

 _You look Good, Scott. Allison said._

 _Jeez, Allison, Don't do that. I said._

 _Sorry, But it's okay. Allison said._

 _What? I asked._

 _You and Cora, You need her, plus you always have me here, But it isn't the best part. Allison said._

 _Then What is? I asked._

 _You wouldn't be alone anymore. Allison said._

 _Thanks, Allison, Love you, I said._

 _Love you too Scott, Allison said._

So I finished getting ready and headed downstairs and Waited for Cora and The Front Door.

After a Minute, Cora came down and She was wearing a pair of black leggings with a Red T-shirt and a Purple leather jacket and a pair of boots.

"Well, What you think, Scott?" Cora said.

"You look umm..." I said.

"Scott, Just say it," Cora said.

"Okay, You look Drop Dead Gorgeous, Cora," I said.

"Thanks, Scott, Not too bad looking yourself," Cora said.

Then we head to where the party was being held. Once we got there, Rhydian was outside waiting.

"Was Maddy coming with you?" Rhydian said.

"No think she is coming later," I said.

"Okay, Come on," Rhydian said going in.

Then Cora and I go in, Once we went in, Cora and I grabbed each other's hand and Neither of us let go. And we headed in and Just let the Party play out then once it was started, Tom and Shan came in.

Then Jimmy shows up all sure of himself as usual.

"Hey, Hale, Why did you party with us instead of the lonely boy," Jimmy said.

Oh, he so Didn't go there.

I was going to move on him, But Cora Grabbed my Arm.

"I hardly know you, Plus why would I when I got this guy right here, Which I have known while longer than you, Plus who would ever go out with a complete asshole in their life," Cora said.

"Ouch, Nice one Cora," I said.

"Fine, Suit yourself," Jimmy said walking away.

"Thanks," I said.

"Always, Scott, Plus I need to tell you something later," Cora said.

"Okay, Sure," I said.

After 15 mins, One of the Kays that Maddy couldn't make it.

Then Maddy ended up Coming in and I knew she was pissed at them.

Then it turned into a Street Dancing Battle, Which Mads was Winning without a doubt then The bitch Kay tried to Hit Mads with some Food Pie whatever it was. But Mads saw it coming and took it off her and Hit her with it making her run off.

Then She started blaming that Mads was too good for her.

Then Maddy Came off with the Rhydian was teaching her and the Whole thing with tom thinking that Mads and Rhydian were going out was him teaching her how.

Nice touch. Had to give it to her that.

Then after we headed outside and Started heading home and Cora and I was Still holding each other's hand.

"So What were you doing in Kay'sbedroom? Are you 2 going out?" Maddy said.

"No, no, no," Shan said.

"You look great, Shan," Maddy said.

"I have got to get out of this stuff," Shan said.

"Me too, I can't stand it anymore! And I'm Grounded," Maddy said.

Then there was screaming and All of us Started Running away and Maddy, Cora and I ran back to the house and Mads sneaked back in, While Cora and I went to my room.

Once there I closed my door and Sat down.

"What is it, Cora," I said.

"This," Cora said.

Which made me a bit confused then Cora Came and Kissed me.

Right after she moved back a bit I kissed her right back.

After we needed to get some air.

"Thanks, I was Scared you wouldn't like me since what I said that time," Cora said.

"Doesn't matter, Cora," I said. "Cora, Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Scott," Cora said. "I love to," Before she Kissed me before she went to bed and I got showered and Changed and into bed.

The next second I was fast asleep.

Wondering what Can Come Next.

 **That's that for this Chapter, Sorry it took so long, Busy doing a Course, Which this is the last week thank god.**

 **I plan to do My McCall Pack story next and Work on more Chapters for Star Trek Voyager New Era for once I finish a story but it could take time to do.**

 **But I would Love to know what Do you think Of Me Bring Cora into the Story.**

 **I have be thinking about who to do Scott With.**

 **I was thinking Jana, Then Cora came into mind.**

 **If you like, Don't forget Scott, Has 2 sides of a Wolf now, his Werewolf side and Wolfblood side.**

 **But love to know what you think about it.**

 **Stay Tuned You Guys and Love Y'all.**

 **Stay Safe.**

 **PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

(Scott POV)

While Rhydian and Maddy had Detention,

Cora and I were waiting for them to come out.

"Hey, Scott," Cora said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is tomorrow gonna to affect you since there isn't a moon," Cora said.

"No idea, But We find out tomorrow," I said.

Then after a bit, Maddy and Rhydian came out and came over.

"All done, Let's go home," Maddy said.

Then we headed home and Rhydian had to go home so. Cora, Maddy and I were in my room Finishing off Homework before we Played a Couple of Games of Rainbow 6 Siege in Terrorist hunts, Then played some Zombies on Nuketown on Black Ops 2, Finally, The Giant on Black Ops 3 Zombies.

Then We watched some Movies like. Bad Boys, Bad Boys 2, Averagers, Terminator 1.

Then Cora Fell asleep Half way through Terminator on my shoulder.

Then Maddy went to bed and I knew Cora wouldn't let go so I gently lifted her and Went to bed and Got in and Pulled the Sheet over to Cover us and Ended up falling asleep.

(Wolfblood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio, and Adelaide Kane)

Next Morning I woke up feeling a bit weird but when away and I saw Cora was Still asleep Cuddled in me.

"Cora, Wake up," I said gently.

"What," Cora whined.

"Wake up, Time for getting ready for School," I said.

Then Cora woke up and Saw she was Still Cuddled into me in my Bed.

"We didn't do you know last night?" Cora said.

"No, Cora, You just fell asleep and wouldn't let go so just let you sleep here," I said.

"Thanks, Scott," Cora said. "See you downstairs,"

"Yeah," I said.

Then Cora Left for her room.

Then I got up and got changed and went downstairs and Got something to Eat and then Cora came and got something to eat also. Emma and Dan weren't here.

Weird. Nether was Maddy till she came down 2 secs later and got something to eat and we Took the Bus to School.

Once we got to School we saw Rhydian and We headed over.

"Didn't think you'd Come in," Maddy said.

"I tried to get out of it but the Vaughan's wouldn't have it," Rhydian said.

"Now I know why my parents have no moon days so much, I feel like Death," Maddy said before looking at me. "Wait, Scott, You look fine,"

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"How?" Maddy said.

"No idea," I said. "Wait, Cora, Whats my scent like?"

"Like a Werewolf, Just that," Cora said.

"So I'm Just a Werewolf on these Days, Okay," I said.

"Don't you feel a bit weird?" Maddy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"So you feel okay?" Rhydian said.

"At best, Yeah," I said.

"Yeah, Well look at this, Stupid plaster," Maddy said showing her cut from yesterday.

"Yeah, Being Human sucks," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, No offense Scott," Maddy said.

"Well, being a Werewolf or Wolfblood is better than being Human, Plus you know why guys," I said.

Then we saw something and headed over.

"I already know who," I whispered to Cora.

"Who?" Maddy said.

"You and Rhydian," I whispered in her ear.

"Wolfbloods 1, Human 0," Rhydian whispered to Cora, Maddy, and I.

Then we all headed to class.

"Reckless, Stupid, one slip and the culprit could have been killed, I'm probably wasting my breath over here but if anyone knows anything then now is your chance to speak up. Yes, James," Jeffries said.

"Sir, I'm not a snitch or anything but Rhydian did have detention last night," Jimmy said.

"Yes, I know and I took it, We left together so I know it wasn't him, Anyone else?" Jeffries said.

Then the bell rang.

So we all left for Class.

XXX

"We see ourselves as a completely different species to chimpanzees and yet 98.4% of our DNA is the same. What does that tell us about evolution?" The teacher said.

"We both share a common ancestor," Shan said.

"Correct, So in your groups, I would like you to list everything you think we have in common with chimpanzees in one column, and our differences in the other," The Teacher said.

"I'm listing all the internal organs cos they'll be similar," Shan said.

But Cora, Maddy, Rhydian, and I stepped back a bit.

"This is like us," Rhydian said.

"Don't compare us to a chimp," Maddy said. Hitting his shoulder.

"Not you guys, as in them, Wolfbloods are clearly a superior species," Rhydian said.

"Now that is sounding like Hunters thinking they better being human unlike us," I said the last bit like a whisper.

"Scott's right," Cora said.

"We're not a superior species. We're not even that different," Maddy said. "We're just like normal humans but with a bit extra on the side,"

"How can you even say that?" Rhydian asked.

"It's true, Makes hunters scared shitless," I said.

Isn't this supposed to be a shared discussion?" Tom said.

"What discussion?" Maddy said.

"Chimpanzees!" Tom said.

"Well, given the DNA evidence, I think there's a more interesting question could someone live and act as ahuman but actually be a completely different species? What you think, Maddy?" Shan said.

"Shan you are really damaging my calm, Knock it off," I said.

"I think that's completely irrelevant to the task," Maddy said.

"Yeah, I mean we're studying Chimps not aliens from Planet Shannon," Rhydian said.

"Is our blood the same?" Tom said.

"Well I've never heard of a chimp blood donor," Shan said.

"So we have wolf prints in our blood cells?" Rhydian asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Maddy said.

"Doesn't that make us a different species?" Rhydian asked.

Then Maddy hit Rhydian with her arm.

"Miss, do you have a plaster?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah," The Teacher said.

Then Class was over and was Lunch so Cora and I went on and got something to eat.

Then, Next class, Rhydian Fainted but I almost felt the same way.

Then we were at the hospital.

And we got an intro to Tom's Mum Then she orders a blood test.

Shan really start pissing me off.

Tom, Shan, and Maddy left.

I stay.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah," Rhydian said.

Then Maddy came in.

"You have to get out of here like now," Maddy said.

"What? Why? I'm comfy," Rhydian said.

"The blood test you idiot!" Maddy said.

"She's right they will know you a wolfblood after it," I said.

"Are you sure they can do that?" Rhydian said.

"When I was 7 I skewered my foot on a garden fork, mum and Dad didn't want to take us to the hospital, because it was too risky in case they took a blood test, I had to wait a whole day for some doctor they knew in Scotland to drive down and see us," Maddy said.

"Right," Rhydian said.

"OKay you get yourself out and Maddy, Cora and I will go to the canteen keep them there for a min," I said and we left.

XXX

We got to the room Rhydian was in and he was there.

Idiot got caught damn.

They took the Blood then I passed out.

When I woke up I saw Maddy was waking up too, Cora was fine in the canteen and they had already taken blood samples went to test them.

After 30 mins we found the lab and got our Blood back, But it was too late and everyone was there.

"Are you 3 related?" Tom's mum asked.

"Cousin's Rhydian more distant," I said.

"That might explain the coincidence, You're both AB-. It's extremely rare apart from that. Everything's normal." Tom's Mum said.

Then Shan got all upset about they we were different and left and Maddy went after her.

XXX

Then we left and home and knew about that our wolf side shows in blood with the Moon showed.

On the way home Maddy kissed Rhydian on his cheek and caught up with Tom and Shan.

"You alright?" I said.

"Yeah, Fine," Rhydian said.

"She likes you," I said.

"Really?" Rhydian said.

"Yeap, But let her tell you that," I said.

"Okay," Rhydian said.

Then we headed home and Cora and I talked for a bit then she left for her rooma= and I got Showered and Changed into my shorts.

 _"Glad that is over," Allison said._

 _"Me too," Mum said._

 _"Did you know about that?" I asked._

 _"No if I did would have told you," Mum said._

 _"Okay," I said._

 _"Night Scott," Mum said._

 _"Night Mum," I said._

 _"You sure you okay with Cora and I?" I asked._

 _"Completely, Scott, You need her too, as does she," Allison said._

 _"Thanks," I said._

 _"Always, Night Scott, Love you," Allison said._

 _"Love you too," I said._

Then I got into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

 **That's another chapter done, Stay tuned for More, Love you all.**

 **Stay safe.**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

(Scott POV)

I woke up this morning and got up and showered as well as changed for school and headed downstairs for breakfast and got a bacon sandwich, ate it before I left to check the weapons cache to make sure there was no messages and no rust or anything which will not keep the guns in a great condition.

I have just finished checking the top guns and found no rust on any of them and place them back in and the phone and locked it before I started walking towards school where I heard running behind me and turn to see Cora running towards me.

"Thinking you would get away?" Cora said.

"Never could, Plus just was checking on the stuff, So shall we," I said holding my hand out.

"Of Course," Cora said as she grabbed my hand and We walked on to school.

(Wolfblood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio, and Adelaide Kane)

We ended up getting through school with no problem at all. Maddy, Cora, and I went back home. To do our homework and let Emma and Dan know we be at Shan's for Movie night. Which also meant we maybe staying there for the night also.

So WE went in and said to Emma and Dan which was fine with it and Then Maddy, Cora and I went to My room and we got through all of the Homework then Maddy left to pack.

Cora Kissed me before she left to pack too.

I was starting to pack, When,

 _"She loves you, Scott," Allison said._

 _"Me too, I also think she knows that she can't replace you," I said._

 _"I know, Plus Cora would never try to replace me, She knew you loved me too much," Allison said._

 _"Yeah," I said._

 _"Hey, Still have me, Even if it is just me speaking into your head," Allison said._

 _"Yeah, Love you," I said._

 _"Love you too, Scott," Allison said._

I finished packing. Then switch on the PS4 since it has been on rest mode since I had to restart the whole system and Re-download everything again. I saw almost half of the Games downloading has been completed and installed already. So I put it back in rest mode.

Then I headed down stairs and waited for Maddy, and Cora.

Emma came in the room.

"Alright, Scott," Emma said.

"Yeah, Fine," I said.

"How's your other side," Emma said.

"Fine, Not doing anything on me yet," I said.

"Good," Emma said. "All set for tonight,"

"Yeah," I said.

Then Emma left and I waited for Maddy, and Cora to come down.

XXX

It was at least 10 mins before Maddy, and Cora came down with a bag over they shoulder.

Then We headed off for Shan's. Tom and Rhydian are meeting us there.

Once we got there, Maddy was Sneezing the whole way Maddy rang the bell.

Then Shan opened the door.

"My Family have officially left the building," Shan said.

"Let the sleepover begin!" Maddy said.

Then Maddy and Shan went in.

"God," Cora said.

"Help us," I said.

Then we headed in and closed the door.

Then we headed into the family room.

"Okay, Even with Cora and Scott here, It's going to be great, But this is going to sound really lame but can you remember when we were 7 and we used to make those friendship bracelets? Well, I found the kit. I thought we could make some bracelets while we talk," Maddy said.

We saw Shan packing some things into her rucksack.

"What's going on?" Maddy said.

"Don't get mad, But I thought we might spend the night on the moors," Shan said.

"What? What do you mean? Why?" Maddy said.

"The beast is back, Maddy. And I think I know where I can find it. Sort of find it," Shan said.

"Shan even if you find it, What are the chance's it will see you. It could end up killing you, you know that right?" I said.

"Yeah, I do," Shan said.

"Is it really worth your life?" I said.

"Maybe," Shan said.

"Shan this sort of thinking will get you killed one day," I said.

Let's just say, I think I know where it might be," Shan said.

"How d'you know it's back? I mean, If it actually is?" Maddy said.

"Pets have gone missing, Farm animal have been attacked," Shan said.

"Since when?" Maddy said.

"Since a few days ago," Shan said. "This is our best chance to see it, Maddy I've worked out its movements,"

"But that makes what Scott said right, It's already attacked animals what makes you think it's safe for us?" Maddy said. "Look what happened last time Shan Have you even thought about this?"

"Yes. I have," Shan said. "And I thought if we'd have stuck together, Looked out for each other You know, that's what friends are supposed to do,"

"I thought you wanted to talk," Maddy said.

"We are talking," Shan said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just, i wanted a proper sleepover, You know? Bracelets, Cheesy nachos even cheesier movies," Maddy said.

"It's out there, Right now," Shan said.

"Look. I know how important this is for you," Maddy said.

"You have no idea, Everyone thinks I'm the town weirdo," Shan said.

"No, they don't," Maddy said.

"Yes, they do, Look, My parents took me to see a Doctor, They've talked about medication, I've got see a psychiatrist," Shan said.

"What? why?" Maddy said.

"Because of what i said about you, Look I need to know if there's something out there, I need to know that i'm not going completely crazy," Shan said.

"Shan, You're not, You're really not," Maddy said.

"Don't patronise me," Shan said. "I told my mum you were a Werewolf! Give me 1 good reason why that makes me sane,"

"Because,Because the beast is real and we're going to find it. Tonight," Maddy said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Ah,That can't be them already, can it?" Shan said. "Look, you won't tell the rest about the psychiatrist, Will you?"

"Course not," Maddy said.

Then Shan left to open the door.

"What are you thinking, If that's anyone wild wolf-blood out there, Shan and Tom wouldn't stand a damn chance," I said.

"I had to for Shan, Scott," Maddy said.

"Yeah, I know, Just hope we don't run into it," I said.

Then Maddy, Cora, and I heard Tom and Maddy left to tell him.

"Jesus," I said.

"Yeah, Good thing I got this for you then," Cora said pulling up M9 out of her bag.

"Where did you get that," I said taking it and checking it and putting it in the back on my tracksuit bottoms.

"Gun case, Before came down with Maddy," Cora said.

"I locked it," I said.

"I know," Cora said taking out the key and putting it in my hand.

I put it in my pocket. "You guessed something may happen," I said.

"Maybe, Just wanted to be safe though," Cora said.

Then the Doorbell rang again and It was Rhydian.

Then Rhydian ended up coming in with a pair of Boots.

"Hey Rhyd," I said.

"Hey, Scott, Cora," Rhydian said.

Then Rhydian sat down and took off his shoes and put on the boots then Maddy came in.

"And you didn't smell or sense anything?" Maddy said.

"No," Rhydian said.

"Me Neither," Maddy said.

"Same," Cora and I said.

"So she's wrong," Rhydian said.

"Maybe not, Maybe it's smart," Maddy said.

"Are you 4 coming?!" Shan shouted.

"Just trying to get these boots on," Rhydian said.

Then Turned back to us.

"So let's say it the wild Wolf-blood. So It lives on the moors, Sometimes comes foraging on your territory and can mask its own scent. How does seeing it help Shannon?" Rhydian said.

"Her family think she's crazy, I mean serious;e crazy," Maddy said. Shan's starting to wonder if they're right, She needs to know it's real and We're going to help her even if it means 1 of us transforming to do it,"

"What, No way Mads, What do you think she would do than, Put it online and this area gets surrounded by Hunters, No, I not going to let you, It can put the whole lot of us at risk. Listen I know you want to help her. But we can't do that." I said.

"Scott, Right," Cora and Rhydian said.

"Maddy! Rhydian! Scott! Cora!" Shan shouted.

"Okay, I know, Scott, I just really want to help her," Maddy said then Shouted "Coming!" and left for the kitchen.

"We need to keep an eye on her, Scott," Cora said.

"I know, Watch her anything Happens let me know without them knowing," I said.

We got in there and Maddy sneezed again.

"Okay, this is us, and according to the newspapers the Parkers lost 2 sheep 3 days ago, Howdale lost a Ram just last week, and we got High Field and Barfield that both lost animals last night, And then we have Wilson, Boo Boo, and Hermione." Shan said.

"Where?" Cora and I said.

Then Maddy and Rhydian laughed.

"What?" Shan asked.

"Same here," Tom said.

"Do none of you 2 watch those Harry Potter Movies," I said.

"Oh right," Tom said.

"Of Course," Shan said.

"So if we just join the dots together we get," Shan said.

"It's be Circling the Village," Cora said.

"Exactly. And it's clearly not feeding in the same place twice so we need to be somewhere around here." Shan said.

Then Mads Sneezed again.

"I don't think Maddy ought to be going out with a cold like this," Rhydian said.

"I'll be fine, Rhydian" Maddy said.

"You don't know that, Mads." I said.

"It doesn't matter," Maddy said.

"It does matter," Cora said.

"Maybe there are right," Shan said.

"They are not right. I coming with you," Maddy said.

Then got up and gave a look to Rhydian, Cora, and I.

"I'll go have a word with her," Shan said.

"She's clearly made her mind up It's fine," Rhydian said.

Then We headed back into the family room.

"Maddy, This cold can get worst for you, Cora and I can't get sick, Our healing stops that period, But not yours Mads," I said.

"I need to help her, Scott," Maddy said.

"What if it is out there? What if it attacks us again?" Rhydian said.

"We defend ourselves," Maddy said.

"What, As wolfs," I said.

"In front of our friends?" Rhydian said.

"Well Maybe it's time they found out. I'm having stress dreams!" Maddy said.

"Now who's the crazy one?" Rhydian said.

"I can't keep lying to them, Rhydian, look what it's done to Shannon," Maddy said.

"Then what Scott said would happen. They broadcast the news to the rest of the world!" Rhydian said.

"They wouldn't do that," Maddy said.

"How do you know that?" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian's right, What if they can't handle it Maddy, What if you fall out with them?" I said.

"I'll take that risk," Maddy said.

"This isn't about you, It's about all of us. Me. Your Mum and Dad Cora, Scott, All Wolf-bloods,"Rhydian said.

"And my friends will understand that," Maddy said.

"Don't use friendship as an excuse, This is about you feeling guilty,," Rhydian said.

"It's about me living truthfully for once," Maddy said.

"You can't for a reason, Why'd you think Wolf-Bloods have kept themselves hidden for so many years? even the wild ones? it's because human Beings wiped most of us out, Or is your dad lying about all that?" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian's Right, Hunter well be here as soon as they see it," I said.

Then the door opened and Shan came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shan said.

"No, Course not," Maddy said.

"Right, Well, This is the only cold remedy I could find, It's Aconite. One of my mum's homeopathic remedies," Shan said.

I pulled out my Phone and opened messages from Lydia.

Me; Lydia, What is Aconite? Get back to me as soon as, Scott.

"What? You mean, One of those New Age unscientific things that you don't believe in?" Maddy said.

"Yep, it's basically sugar pills covered in plant extract, They sort of just make you think yourself better. Right, open," Shan said and put one in Mads mouth. "Right. If that doesn't work, pop in another one. It can't do any harm," Shan said then headed out.

"You can't tell them, Mads. This is my secret too, But I been through Hunters and know how they think, I don't want you, Emma, Cora or even Dan, Getting hurt by them, You the last leg, If something happens to you guys, That's it," I said.

"Sorry, Scott, But I can't live like this anymore, I Done lying to them, I had to lie to you all the damn time before it came back," Maddy said.

Then Maddy eyes turn.

"Mads, You eyes," I said.

Then Mads tried to get out then I got her and took her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Scott, Let me go," Maddy said.

"I can't look in the Mirror, You eyes," I said.

Then Mads looked and saw.

"Then there was a knock.

"Maddy!" Shan said.

"I'll be down in a min," Maddy said.

"Turn your wolf off," I said.

"I saw her trying but nothing.

"This isn't me, Scott," Maddy said.

"It must be," Rhydian said.

"It not her," I said.

Knock at door again.

"I'm being sick," Maddy said.

"Maddy!" Shan said.

"It's not," Maddy said.

Then my phone buzzed.

I pull out my phone.

"What is it?" Maddy said.

"Lydia," I said opening the Message.

Lydia; Wolfsbane.

"Shit," I said.

"What?" Rhydian said.

"Scott, Open the door!" Tom said.

"Maddy!" Shan said.

"So how do I turn it off?" Maddy said.

"Right you 2 stay here, Lock the door," Rhydian said Heading out and Maddy closed the door Quickly and locked it.

"Scott, What's happening?" Maddy said.

"That pill you took, it's Wolfsbane, It must affect wolf-bloods in a different way," I said.

"What do we do about it?" Maddy said.

"Finding out now," I said Pulling my phone out again.

Me; What can fix the affects of it Lydia, Then fill her in on what is going on.

Lydia; Get back to you when found out.

"Right Lydia looking for a way to stop it, I bet Rhydian doing the same," I said.

"Okay, I worried Scott, What if they see me like this," Maddy said.

"Hey, It going to be okay," I said.

Then pulled Maddy into a hug.

She hugged back as soon as I did. I knew she was worried as hell.

"Hey, It's going to be okay, You got me," I said.

"Love you, Bro," Maddy said.

"Love you too, Sis," I said.

Maddy tried to get up.

"Mads No, I not letting you go," I said.

"I need food," Maddy said.

"No," I said.

Then Rhydian came and took us in to Shan's room and told us how to get rid of the effect but we need to go to the moors for it.

"Fine, Let's go," Maddy said.

"No, We can't let them see you Mads," I said.

"Where are we going to the moors to find this Thistleroot," I said.

"Yeah, Where's Maddy?" Rhydian said.

"What?" I said and saw she wasn't here, "SHIT,"

"I get her," Rhydian said.

Then My phone went off.

Lydia; Thistleroot, It's the antidote.

Me; We just found that out to Lydia, Thank.

Lydia; No Problem, Love you Bro.

Me; Love you too, Sis.

Then Rhydian came back in.

"She in the bathroom go with her," Rhydian said then left.

I went in and she near attack me.

"Mads, It me," I said.

"Sorry, This is start to affect my mind now," Maddy said.

Then Rhydian came back and Tom and Shan left.

"WE need to go Scott, and find that," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, Wait here til it clear Mads and Get home. Got it," I said.

Maddy nodded.

Then we left and Went into the forest to look for the Thistleroot.

About 10 mins later we were in the Moors just after finding some Thistleroot We heard a howl I knew straight away it was Maddy.

So had to ran towards where we heard it come and We find Tom and Shan. But Maddy was getting close to them and Rhydian was closer and took the Thistleroot and pulled Maddy down the Put it in her mouth then by time Tom, Shan, and I got there she was back to normal.

We got back Maddy was sneezing again.

"Are you really gonna spend all night looking at these?" Maddy said.

"I can't believe we didn't get anything," Shan said.

"There'll be other times, Shan," Cora said.

"What were you doing out there anyway? I thought you were supposed to be ill," Shan said.

"I didn't want to let you down," Maddy said.

"How'd you know where we were?" Shan said.

"I didn't," Maddy said.

"I'm sorry, Maddy. For all those mean things I said," Shan said.

"I didn't have the best reaction to that Pill, I mean I don't remember doing anything," Maddy said.

"So you don't remember throwing yourself at Tom?" Shan said.

"Tom? I threw myself at Tom?" Maddy said.

"According to him you did," Shan said.

"Bloody hell, Mads," I said.

"Oh my," Maddy said.

"Don't worry, He was going on how you 2 will only ever be friends," Shan said.

That made Us laugh.

"I think he was just glad of the attention," Shan said.

Then Tom came in.

"Normal service has been Resumed," Tom said.

"We have toast and Jam, Marmalade, Peanut butter, a slab of ham, tomatoes and cheese and I think That's it," Tom said."Oh Rhydian bring the drinks,"

"I go give him a hand," I said.

"Me too," Maddy said and We went into the kitchen.

"Lucky break, Huh?" Maddy said.

"You could say that," Rhydian said.

"I can still taste the thistle root," Maddy said.

"I had no choice," Rhydian said.

"I know, Thanks," Maddy said.

"You still keen to spill the beans?" Rhydian said,

"Nah, Not now" Maddy said.

"Good," I said.

"Can't put you at risk Bro," Maddy said.

"I know," I said.

"Shan happy," Maddy said.

"So Tom," Rhydian said. "He thinks I'm jealous of you and Him,"

"Are you?" Maddy said.

"Don't push your luck Maddy," Rhydian said.

"Lol," I said.

"Sorry," Maddy said. "It's just really good to be normal again, Doing normal gossipy things. With normal People,"

"There is nothing normal about your friends," Rhydian said.

"Oh you so like him, Mads," I said.

"What?" Maddy said.

"Come on, Mads, You like Rhydian," I said.

"Whatever, You okay?" Maddy said.

"Yeah, Just remember things," I said.

"I could tell with your face," Maddy said.

"Whatever, Mads," I said.

We spend the rest of the night watching Movie and Then Cora, Maddy fell asleep on my shoulders then I fell asleep with them still on my shoulders.

 **That's all for this one, More to follow, Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **Love Y'all,**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

(Scott POV)

We already finished School, Happy days. So Maddy, Cora and I was walking to the exit where we see Rhydian.

I could tell his was nervous about tonight's dry run. But Cora and I are doing it just to get used to the surrounding, We wasn't even nervous Since Cora and I Can control our werewolf side, So Cora is spending the full moon next to me when I change into my wolf again.

"You ready for the practice run?" Maddy said.

"No," Rhydian said.

"It's not as bad as you think," Maddy said.

"She's right, Cora and I only need to get our surrounding there before tomorrow," I said.

"Do you have to lock me in?" Rhydian said.

"Well, Yeah, If you can't cope as a Human, You're never going to cope as a Wolf," Maddy said.

"Hey, You with people you know that has the same secret as you Rhyd," I said.

"So you be fine," Cora said.

"I hate it," Rhydian said closing his locker.

"It's not that bad," Maddy said.

"Rhyd, You used to run around but if someone sees you in wolf form and post that all over the internet, We have Hunter on us too, Looking around even full moons also," I said.

"Scott, I'll get claustrophobic," Rhydian said.

"Cora and I thought that, But I didn't, Neither did Cora," Maddy said.

"Then Why is Cora spending tonight with Scott and Me," Rhydian said.

"He's my Boyfriend, Rhyd," Cora said.

"I won't be able to breathe," Rhydian said.

"All Wolfbloods do this, Once you do it once," Maddy said.

"I'll be tame," Rhydian said.

"Is that what you think I am? Tame?" Maddy said.

"No!" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, Once you do it, You be fine all the other times," I said.

"Look into my eyes," Maddy said stopping Rhydian and Get him to look. "You will enjoy this,"

"Mad, Knock it off," I said as Me and Cora started laughing.

"What if I don't," Rhydian said.

"Well then stay away tomorrow night, We can't force you," Maddy said.

"I guess so," Rhydian said.

"It's your choice, Lone wolf or pack," Maddy said.

"Bloody hell," I said.

Then we headed outside. and Tom and Shan catched up.

"Mr Vaughan's Dad'd not well, S they've gone to stay with him for a couple of days," Rhydian said.

"Doss at mine then, Mum's on split shits, We'll have a laugh," Tom said.

"Sorry, it's already been arranged between his social worker and My Parents," Maddy said.

"Since when did a social worker tell Rhydian what he can and Can't do?" Tom said.

"Yeah, Well I mean, They are expecting me now, Maybe another time, Sorry, Mate," Rhydian said.

"Okay?" Tom said.

"See you tomorrow?" Rhydian said.

Tom and Shan nodded and we head on.

We went on the way home, and Once we got there, Rhydian and I headed for my room since Rhyd was bucking with me after we finished our trial run in the den.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa,Ponzio, and Adelaide Kane)

We Were down in the Den, Maddy sitting down on the Chair's Arm, I was sitting on the chair and Cora was sitting the other side of me on the other Chair Arm.

"Living near humans is always a risk," Dan said.

"That's why we keep our heads down," Emma said.

"And live out here," Dan said.

"It's all about responsibility," Emma said.

"Being Wolfblood affects everything," Dan said.

"We're not saying live like a hermit," Emma said.

"No, No, No, It's all about seeming normal," Dan said.

"Okay, he gets it, stop nagging," Maddy said.

"You guys are nagging him," Cora said.

"Surprised it didn't drive him mad," I said.

"I mean, That's great, But your family's owned this place for centuries, I don't think I could afford a country mansion on my weekly allowance," Rhydian said.

"Well, You've got a Talent!" Emma said.

"Wolfbloods generally do," Dan said.

"Yeah, An artist or illustrator can live and work wherever they like," Emma said.

"As long as there's a dungeon in the cellar," Rhydian said.

Cora and I laughed and Emma laughed a bit too.

"It's not a dungeon," Emma said.

"It's a precaution," Dan said. "Think of it as a rite of passage,"

"Yeah, like an initiation into our pack," Emma said.

"At least it wasn't as bad as what Derek did," I said.

"What," Cora said.

"Just after the got the Alpha spark, after he got Issac, Erica and Boyd, Got to the Ice ring tried to talk Boyd out of it, but He already took it, Which happened when Gerald was about, Derek showed up with the whole crap I said no really fair. Derek said go home then. I said it wasn't fair for them and shifted after then Erica and Issac tried to knock me down but I just knock them do on the ground without breaking a sweat," I said.

"Wait Derek tried to do that," Cora said.

"Yeap, Should of seen Gerald's Face, When I tricked him big time, I think he'll be long Dead by now," I said.

"Why would you think that?" Emma said.

"Though he could Just Manipulate Allison after He got Her Mum killed, Trust me he lucky I never nearly lost it and kill him there and then," I said.

"Anyway Because deep down that's what you really want you really want to be in a pack, All wolf-bloods do, It's greater than the instinct to be free," Emma said.

"And there is no freedom without responsibility, Not in the human world, anyway," Dan said.

"Look, the full moon's not till tomorrow, If you don't want to sleep down here tonight," Maddy said.

"Maddy," Emma said.

"Mam! It's his choice!" Maddy said.

"It's okay, I need to learn," Rhydian said. "I won't let you down,"

"We never thought you would," Dan said.

Then we went and had some dinner and Then we spend almost half the night locked in the Den getting a feel for it, After Midnight Rhydian and I was fine, So we headed to my room and Fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning I was already up with Cora waiting on Rhydian and Maddy as we had breakfast, Once they came down and grabbed something to eat, We started Headed to school but since it was a Full moon tonight we ran to School. But we ended up stopping, And I hear Maddy Sniffing.

"Can you smell something?" Maddy said.

"No," Rhydian said. "Scott,"

"Not yet," I said and so did Cora.

"Do the army come up here to train or something?" Rhydian said.

"I don't think so," Maddy said.

"Hang on, This is a cover," I said before pulling the cover away and Saw it was a tonne of boxes of Sinclair gear.

"Sinclair?" Maddy said. "Why would anyone hide Sinclair gear in the woods,"

"It's nicked or fake," Rhydian said. Taking a couple so Did Cora.

"It looks pretty real to me," Maddy said.

"How do you know? You can't afford Sinclair gear," Rhydian said.

"Lyd, Could," Cora said.

"Lyd," Rhydian said.

"Lydia, You know one of my pack back home," I said.

"Like you got a wardrobe full," Maddy said.

"I have now," Rhydian said.

"We can't just help ourselves," Maddy said.

"Why not?" Rhydian said.

"Because we're supposed to be keeping our heads down being Responsible," Maddy said.

"So, what, we call the police?" Rhydian said.

"No we are not, What are we going to say we were running 4 miles to school as you do the day of a full moon, We be fucked as soon as we said that," I said.

"Taking from thieves ins't really stealing, is it?" Maddy said.

"Exactly," Rhydian said.

Then Maddy started to grab some.

Me I grabbed a couple of plain Red shirt and I saw these 2 Purple Leather Jackets unisex, and Grabbed them one I give to Cora on her birthday which was Just a Week away since she told me.

Then once we got the one we want.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this, I said.

"He right," Cora said.

Then Ran the rest of the way to School.

XXX

We just got to School and saw Tom and Shan and Ran over to them.

"We got a present for you," Maddy said passing one to Shan and Tom.

"Sinclair, Where did you get those," Tom said.

"Lydia, She had a couple spare and sent them to Me said to pass them to my friends," I said.

"Told you they were up to something," Tom said. "I mean,"

"We know what you meant," Rhydian said.

"Do we?" Maddy said.

"Tom you 2 are still you know," I said.

"Still?" Maddy said.

"No, No, No," Tom said.

"Ah," Shan said.

"Yeah," Tom said. "I'm sorry and I as wrong, Okay?"

"Apology accepted," Rhydian said passing Tom one of the shirt.

"In that case, Ta, thank you very much!" Tom said.

Then Shan didn't want it.

The the Kays came over.

"Sinclair," One of said.

"Where did you get that?" Another said.

"Like you can afford it?" The last one said.

"My Friend from Beacon hills sent me spares she had told me to give them to my Friends," I said.

"Scoot, We need to talk a Sec," Cora said.

"Catch you up at class," I said as Cora pulled me away.

"What's up?" I said once we were inside and away from everyone.

"I worried about tonight," Cora said.

"Hey, There's no Hunter's in this area and we will be in the den you right next to me," I said.

"I know but what if I shift," Cora said.

"You got me, Remember that, Got it," I said.

"Yeah I know," Cora said.

"Hey, I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Cora said.

Then we kissed for a bit before.

"Oh, Lonely boy, Enough," Jimmy voice said.

We broke it.

"Little boy, Get it through your head, I'm Scott's Girlfriend, Not yours, and Never will," Cora said.

"Now, Jimmy what did I say about messing with me, Would you like a repeat like before, if not get going and Leave My Girlfriend alone," I said Wrapping my arm around Cora and Cora laid back into me.

"Yeah, Let you would do anything after losing you Stupid Mother and a whore of a ex-girlfriend," Jimmy said.

The angry was starting to boil inside me.

"Fuck off, Before I kill you," I said. But Cora was holding me back.

"Scott, No, Focus on me," Cora said.

"What an Earth on going on here," Jeffries said.

"Scott is off his damn head, Threaten me also," Jimmy said.

"Only after to insult his Mother and His Girlfriend before me who Died in his arms, If it wasn't for me being here, Who knew what he would have done," Cora grabbing still holding onto me tight.

"Cora would you take Scott away from here," Jeffries said.

"Yes, Sir," Cora said starting to pull me along.

"You letting him off with threatening me," Jimmy said.

Then we were out of earshot and went to the classroom and sat down.

"Scott, You okay," Cora said.

I said nothing.

"Scott, It's not your fault, They loved you," Cora said. "I love you,"

Then Cora ended up kissing me, near the end I started Kissing her back.

"I love you too," I said.

"Hey, Didn't listen to them, You got me, Maddy, Rhydian, Emma, Dan, And the pack back home," Cora said.

"Thanks," I said.

Then the School bell rang.

Then the we were working on our Art things, Cora was Drawing A wolf while I was Drawing a Wolf in a Forest, Have to admit I was pretty good at it, Like Emma and Dan said every Wolf-Blood have a Skill.

Then After the was Lunch and I got My Sinclair gear back Home and in my room before sprinting back to School and Cora came with had to get some things and then Once we were back we saw Maddy and went over to her.

"Hey Where did you go?" Maddy asked.

"Home drop off the stuff and Cora needed to get Something," I said.

"Away from the stuff," Maddy said.

"Yeah, Well away from it," Cora said.

"I see you in History," I said before leaving.

(Cora POV)

"What's with Scott," Maddy said.

"Jimmy," I said.

"What happened?" Maddy said.

"I was worried about tonight and Scott Helped me out of it and We were Kissing when Jimmy came out say that's enough. Of course I told him to get away since I was Scott's Girlfriend and I will never be his, Scott Said unless Jimmy wanted a repeat of last time to leave," I said.

"Then what?" Maddy said.

I said nothing.

"Cora what happened?" Maddy asked.

"Jimmy though it was a good Idea to insult Melissa and Allison, If I wasn't there to hold Scott back, Jimmy would be Dead by now," I said.

"Fucking hell, like they didn't learn the first time," Maddy said.

"You need to tell me that later," I said.

(Scott POV)

The Bell rang and Rhydian, Maddy and Cora Came in and Rhydian and Maddy took the table in front and Cora sat down beside me.

Then Jeffries came in and got everything setup.

"Right, Before we get started, We've had a call from the police, They have reason to believe that someone is selling stolen property on School premises," Jeffries said and Tom and Shan looked at us. "Specifically, Sinclair designer clothing, Does anyone in this class know anything about that? And for once we have complete and utter silence," Jeffries said. "Alright, Come on, open your text books, Page 47,"

XXX

After School, Cora and I left and headed to home and After 4 Emma and Dan got a call and We had to go with them down to the Police station saying that Rhydian was caught with Stolen goods. So Cora, Maddy, Emma and Dan got into the car and drove to the Police station and Dan when in to Help Rhydian in the interview room.

When Dan came out he said that they were keeping Rhydian in for the night. Of course we weren't happy about that then Maddy came up with a really great idea to help him out. Here's the thing It actually worked and Rhydian was released but It was an hour until the moon rise and we wouldn't get back in time so Cora had to drive the Car back home then come looking for us to get us home and into the Den, But by time she found us it was almost Midnight so we ended up spending the night on the moors and Cora was Running right next to me in my wolf form, which I can never get tried of.

XXX

The next day we woke up and headed home and got Showered and changed and then Rhydian, Maddy, Cora and I got the bus to School.

Once there.

"We should do that again, Next Month," Rhydian said.

"No chance," Maddy and I said.

"But they loved it out there, you can tell," Rhydian said.

"It don't think it will make any Different," Maddy said.

Then everyone was coming around us.

"So what happened?" Liam said.

"Nothing," Rhydian said.

"Nothing?" Liam's mate said.

"They let me go," Rhydian said.

"No charge?" Liam said.

"No Charge, No drama, No nothing, We just went home," Rhydian said.

Then Rhydian look around and saw everyone looking at him.

"Well, Thanks for showing your concern. Nice to know you care so much," Rhydian said.

Then we walking into School.

 **That's all for this one, More to Follow, Stay tuned and Safe, Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17.**

(Scott POV)

We were in the forest since Maddy, Shan and Tom found this Swing with a tire and We were out there as Shan was swinging on it.

Then Shan got off and Tom was going onto it.

Then Tom fell off.

"Tom," We head over.

"You alright?" Shan said.

"My knee!" Tom said.

"Stay there, Don't move it." Rhydian said.

"Are you alright?" Shan said.

"Someone's there. Someone spying on us.," Tom said.

As we all was looking for the person.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio, And Adelaide Kane)

"This is where he was standing?" Shan said.

"Are you sure it was a He, Shan," I said.

"So was whoever it was spying on us?" Tom said.

"How am I supposed to tell from a few broken twigs?" Shan said. "Come on, Let's get out of here,"

Then Tom and Shan left, While Me, Maddy, Cora and Rhydian smelt.

"It's the same scent," Rhydian said.

"Wild wolf-blood," Maddy said.

"From the Woods, Whats it doing here," I said.

"Again," Cora said.

Then we walked to catch up with Tom and Shan. And gone to Bernie's.

"Did you have that Big game on Friday?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, only the country cup final," Tom said."And we're playing Baron's Mill - That team we always lose to,"

"So your leg won't make a difference then," Rhydian said.

"Thanks Mate," Tom said.

"Who cares about Football? I want to know who the creep in the bushes was," Shan said.

"You seen her too, Have you?" Bernie said.

"Her," Tom said.

"The homeless woman that's been sleeping rough, She's been seen around the village these last few nights," Bernie said then We Headed home before School the Next day.

XXX

Cora, Maddy, Rhydian and I was at school at lunch time.

"If she hide from us when she wants, That means when we see her.." Rhydian said.

"It's because she wants us to," Maddy said.

Then Rhydian saw the ball about to hit the window and Rhydian rushed and catched it.

Then they went to get the Teams coach.

They tried kicking the ball at the net but Rhydian was thinking about something else.

Jimmy started to piss him off.

"Do it again," Rhydian said.

"Don't want t embarrass you," Jimmy said.

Then The Coach told him to do it again.

Then Jimmy kicks the ball and Rhydian catches it.

Then They wanted to see what I can do and Rhydian was still in nets.

Great, Wolf side let's go.

So I kicked the ball and it started to head straight for the net at the top left, Rhydian saw it and went for it before the ball changed course and went in on the Top right corner.

"Well?" Jimmy said.

"It looks like you got a new Goalie and a striker," Miss Graham said.

"You've got everyone thinking that Me and Scott will win the game now," Rhydian said.

"No one's expecting that," Tom said. "Well, Maybe they are, But you can't be any worse than Liam..."

"I heard that!" Liam said.

"You were meant too, Plus Tom's Right, You are shit at Goalie," I said.

"Yeah, it's great for you and your team - you've got what you want but what's in it for me?" Rhydian said.

"On the field, All the things you're not good at, the People you don't get on with, Fade away, You're part of something bigger. You're part of the team," Tom said.

"Yeah, That really sounds like me," Rhydian said.

Then After School, Me, Cora, Maddy was walking back to the house.

"Scott, Come on, You were good out there," Maddy said.

"He used his wolf side, Didn't you," Cora said.

"Yeah," I said. "It's how I played Lacrosse a lot,"

XXX

Then Next day we were in Jeffries class.

"And a reminder from Mrs. Fitzgerald - the school book group will be meeting every Wednesday. And that's it for notices," Jeffries said.

"We'll go back to the rope swing at dusk, The ground will be damper so it'll hold her scent better," Maddy said. "Rhydian, Rhydian, are you even listening?"

"Just forget we ever saw her," Rhydian said as the bell rang.

"What's with him?" Maddy said.

"No idea, but something is on his mind," I said.

Then Me and Cora went to get something to eat.

Then after school I went and got changed to go to Football Practise. But during it Rhydian was distracted by something but what.

After Practise Jimmy Pissed Rhydian off enough he quit the team. I changed out of the Gear and back into my normal clothes.

"What was that?" Tom said.

"No idea, Something has been on his mind since I seen him today," I said.

"How he's alright?" Tom said.

"Me, Too," I said. "Gotta go, Cora,"

"See you tomorrow," Tom said.

"Cya," I said and Left to find Cora sitting on the Bench.

"Hey," I said after getting close to her ears.

"Jeez, Scott," Cora said as she jumped.

"You alright?" I said.

"Yeah, Till you jumped me," Cora said.

"Okay, Coming," I said.

"Yeah," Cora said as I reached me hand out and she took it.

And we headed back home.

XXX

At Dinner Maddy told us about the Girl in the forest was Rhydian's Mom.

Once We finished I went up and got a shower and Into my PJ's. Then after about 20 mins Maddy came in when I was laying on bed.

"Scott, Mind if.." Maddy said.

"Come on," I said.

And Maddy climbed in next to me and Snuggled into me and fell asleep. I could tell she was Worried about Rhydian. To be honest me too.

XXX

The next day we had already got ready for school and was at school. But we didn't see him outside so we headed inside. Maddy went to sit with Tom and Shan and Cora and I sat down on the table behind. After a couple of mins before class started Rhydian came.

After break Maddy need to talk to me and Cora stayed with Shan. We headed to the black room.

"What is it?" I said.

"Rhydian going to run off with his Mom," Maddy said.

"What?" I said.

"He wants to be with her, She is teaching him things," Maddy said.

"What things," I said.

"Don't know, Rhydian won't tell me," Maddy said.

"We wait see if he tell us," I said.

"Shouldn't we not be talking him out of leaving," Maddy said.

"Mads, Its his Mom," I said.

"Okay," Come on," Maddy said and we left.

I needed to head to the changing rooms to get changed for the football match we have.

After I changed, Rhydian came in with the gear. Then After he got changed, we were heading out.

"We need to talk after this," I said.

"Yeah, Sure," Rhydian said.

"Hey, keep your cold, Use your other side," I said.

"Isn't that cheating?" Rhydian said.

"Not really," I said.

Then we were on the field. And the match started. And they went straight onto the attack and tried for goal but Rhydian stopped it. While Jimmy, Liam and Tom ran up I stayed at the midfield line ready if a good chance of scoring comes. But when they just took the ball off them and head for the goal. I kept them busy but they finally got passed me and tried to score again as Rhydian blocked it. Rhydian threw the ball to me and Tom was close to me.

"Tom!" I shouted getting his attention.

Then I passed the Ball over to him. Tom got passed all the defenders the took a shot at the Goal but it missed at the last second. They were attacking again before the Half time whistle went off. We got a drink and Finished it then the second half whistle went so we were going back on the pitch and Me and Tom were taking the kick off.

I passed the ball to Tom and He passed it to our Right Wing midfielder and they went towards the goal but the Defenders took the ball off them and started heading towards goal again as Jimmy took the ball away from the other team.

Then Near the end of the match there was a penalty kick. Rhydian saved it and I shouted for the ball and Tom was next to me running ahead. I got passed all the Defenders and Pass Tom the Ball who shots but the keeper blocks it but sends it towards me and I jumped in the air and side kicked towards the net and landing on my side before getting up and looked towards the net to see the Keeper Just miss the Ball as It went straight into the Goal.

As the whistle blew and We knew That we scored and won the Game.

"YES!" I said.

Then Tom ended up hugging me from behind and Then Rhydian got me next.

After that I was already changed and headed out to see Cora and Maddy. Maddy wanted to talk with Rhydian and Cora said That we see them at Bernie and Started walking there.

"You did great, Scott," Cora said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Even that side shot was good too," Cora said.

We were at Bernie's and Rhydian, Tom and Maddy came in.

So Rhydian decided to stay.

At least this pack sticking together.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

(Scott POV)

When I woke up, I got up, Went for a shower and Changed into my uniform and Then I grabbed my Bag, Phone and Wallet. And headed downstairs. But Cora and Maddy wasn't there yet. So I got something to eat and sat down and ate it while I was waiting for them.

 _"Scott," Allison said._

 _"Jeez, Allison, Jumped the living day lights out of me," I said._

 _"Sorry," Allison said Giggling a bit._

 _"Not Funny," I said._

 _"Okay, Sorry," Allison said._

 _"Mum, Don't even think of it," I said._

 _"Damn, Not like I wasn't trying," Mum said._

 _"You lair," I said._

 _"Damn, I can't even lair," Mum said._

 _"You both never could," I said._

 _"Damn, Werewolf," Allison said._

 _"Ha ha," I said._

 _"What were you thinking?" Mum said._

 _"What?" I said._

 _"Using you Wolf Side, Yesterday, Foot ball match," Mum said._

 _"What, Not like I went full out on it," I said._

 _"Wait, Stiles, He told you that when you first got it, after you made First line," Allison said._

 _"Maybe, Plus the first time I never noticed I was doing it," I said._

 _"When I saw you the first time playing Lacrosse," Allison said._

 _"Damn, I never noticed either," I said._

Then I heard Maddy and Cora come down and get something to eat.

Once we were done, We grabbed our bags and left heading to school. Which we ran all the way.

XXX

When we got there I saw Rhydian and Tom, So I headed over and Maddy and Cora went to find Shan. Which then came over when Rhydian was doing something I never seen before.

"I not sure about this, Rhydian," Liam said.

"Trust me, OKay? I know exactly what I'm doing. Just don't move," Rhydian said placing a can on top and moved back where the rest of us was.

"There's no way you can do this," Jimmy said. Passing a ball to Rhydian and went behind us.

Then I saw Rhydian, Did something on the ground before Jimmy used his tie as a blindfold.

"Go for it," Jimmy said.

Then Rhydian Throw the ball at the Can n Liam's head and It hits dead center of the can.

"No Bloody way," I said.

(WolfBlood Opening With Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio and Adelaide Kane)

We started to walk up towards the school entrance then.

"Oi, Oi you," Maddy said behind.

"Hey, Mads," Rhydian said.

"Don't 'Hey, Mads' me," Maddy said. "What just happened?"

"I've been putting in a lot of practice," Rhydian said.

"This is me, I know what we can and can't do and what you just pulled off is not on the list," Maddy said.

"She's right, Even I can't do that was a Werewolf," I said whispering the last part.

"You both are a real pain, You know that?" Rhydian said.

"Yeah," Me and Maddy said.

"Do you really want to know?" Rhydian said.

"Spill," Maddy said.

"Not here, Meet me in the woods after school," Rhydian said.

Then the school bell rang. So Me, Maddy and Cora went in since Rhydian was already in side.

XXX

We were in the woods and Rhydian already had me through it and I got it no problem. It was awesome, I could see everything, Even back in Beacon Hills from here, I saw Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Braeden and Kira.

Now Rhydian was trying to get Maddy to do it.

"Focus on my eyes," Rhydian said.

"OKay," Maddy said.

Then Maddy tightened her eyes on Rhydian.

"OKay, Don't get all creepy on me, Just relax and Breathe," Rhydian said. "Mum told me the Wildbloods call it Eolas,She said you can't just look, You have to feel, Feel what's under you, Feel What's around you. And if you can, you'll connect to your oldest instincts, your primal nature and then you'll know what Eolas is,"

"Sh!" Maddy said. "I'm trying to focus here,"

Then Me and Cora laughed for a sec.

"You okay?" Rhydian said.

"I can see everything, Hear everything," Maddy said before getting up and started to run but She was heading towards a signal tower.

"Mads, Mads! No not that way," Rhydian said.

"MADS!" I shouted already going after her.

When I catched up to her she was starting to cover her Ears.

"MADS Turn it off," I said grabbing her. Then she was on the ground passed out.

"Maddy, Wake up!" Rhydian said.

Then the next thing was Maddy was up.

"What just happened?" Maddy said.

"Seriously, Maddy you've got to be careful with this stuff," Rhydian said.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maddy said.

Then we headed home.

XXX

Once we got back, Maddy and Rhydian was talking to Emma about what happened. As Me and Cora went upstairs, Taking our bags up before coming back down.

"You did what?!" Emma said.

"Em, Go easy," Dan said.

"I don't see the problem, Mam, It's amazing," Maddy said.

"Once you can control it," I said.

"What? You did it too?" Emma said.

"Yes, I can control it, The same way I control my wolf side," I said.

"But It's dangerous," Emma said.

"Well, How would you know, if you've never tried it?" Maddy said.

"That's not the point," Emma said.

"I'm the one who should sound upset. I'm the one who had to find out from someone else's Mam," Maddy said.

"Ceri taught you how to do this?" Emma said.

"No, She taught me then I taught Scott, Which went fine. Though it would be the same with Maddy, It just went a bit wrong," Rhydian said.

"A bit wrong? She passed out!" Emma said. "That is exactly why we didn't want you finding out about this nonsense,"

"Hey, I been through worse than this and trust me, It is nothing compared to any of what happen back in Beacon Hills," I said.

"All those animal attacks," Rhydian said.

"Those were actually Supernatural attacks, Which Me and the Pack had to stop," I said.

"Scott's Right, And I think Maddy's right, We should of told her," Dan said.

Emma shot Dan a look.

"My Job, I've been there, I've done that," Dan said.

"You've used Eolas?" Maddy said.

"I dabbled a bit when I was younger," Dan said.

"Dan," Emma said.

"What? It was fun," Dan said. "As long as you keep it in the wild. She only came a cropper because of the Electricity. It's no one's fault,"

"Dan right," I said.

"I think you'd better go home, Rhydian," Emma said.

"See you tomorrow," Rhydian said before headed home.

"That was rude," Maddy said.

"I don't want either of you messing with it again. Do you understand?" Emma said.

"I may need to know the pack wouldn't tell me if something is going on back there," I said before heading of back to my room.

XXX

Next day we were at school with Rhydian and Cora. Maddy was talking about how Emma doesn't want me and Her using Eolas.

But Rhydian for some reason, he was wear shades.

"First she had a go at me and then Dad, She's driving us nuts like I'm still some cub," Maddy said.

"Some what?" Tom said coming in.

"Nothing," Maddy said.

Then Tom went and sat down.

"15 Secs," Rhydian said and everyone puts their thing away.

"What are you Doing?" Maddy said.

Then Rhydian lowered his shades enough for me and Maddy to see.

"You using Eolas?" Maddy said.

"In here?" I said.

"Wow, Glad to see you're putting your primal nature to such good use," Maddy said.

Then Maddy and Rhydian sat down and I sat down next to Cora and Not to much longer Jeffries comes in and was shocked that everyone was waiting for him.

XXX

Not long after Rhydian was heading home and Maddy went ahead of us since Me and Cora was going to check the weapons cash to check for any rust or Messages.

Not long after we checked the Weapon cash that there wasn't any rust or any Messages on the phone. I locked it up and Cora wanted to head home to chat with Mads and I was walking along the trail and I see Rhydian and Emma talking.

This doesn't look good.

"If Maddy agrees," Rhydian said.

"Then I forbid you from seeing her out of class," Emma said

"That's not your call to make," I said.

"Yes, It is," Emma said.

"Really why?" I said.

"It's Dangerous," Emma said.

"Stop giving me that Dangerous Shit, I been through far worst than what the heck this is, Alpha Pack no where near what the Nogitsune, Which is way more dangerous," I said.

"It is to me," Emma said.

"Why? Come on, Stop saying it's dangerous give me the real reason why," I said.

"There isn't any," Emma said.

"Bull shit there is, Why you lying to me, Tell me why," I said.

"This conversation is over," Emma said starting to walk away.

"Yeah, well, That does give enough reason for this," I said.

But Emma didn't stop just kept going.

When I turned towards Rhydian he was already heading towards where he lived and I went on to mine.

XXX

When I got there, Emma was looking at me from the kitchen, I knew I wouldn't get a answer from her and just headed on up to my room.

When I got in I started up my PS and found out that Everything was finished downloading and I saw that the new Walking Dead game from Overkill was out and on sale so I got it and started the download for it and went on to GTA 5. played the Campaign.

After a couple of hours of playing I go and get showered and changed. Then got into bed and fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning when I woke up there was a knock on my door. "Yeah," I said getting up. Then Emma and Dan came in.

"Where's Maddy?" She said.

"Not here," I said.

"What?" Emma said.

"Wait, What is going on?" I said.

"Maddy isn't in her room and some of her clothes is missing," Dan said.

"What," I said.

"Now what?" Dan said.

"Check with Rhydian, I meet you there," I said getting up and grabbing some clothes before going into the bathroom and got changed into them. On the way to Rhydian's I went to the weapon Cash and grabbed M9 and a Clip and Pistol with a clip and closed and locked it before running the rest of the way.

But when I got there.

"Rhydian gone to school as normal," Emma said.

"Let's go," I said.

XXX

Once we got to there, I ran in and found him.

"Rhyd!" I said.

"What?" Rhydian said.

"Where's Mads?" I said.

"I haven't seen her since late last night," Rhydian said.

"You seen her last night," Emma said.

"She came to mine. But I told her to go home and she left," Rhydian said.

"She didn't come with Cora?" I said.

"No," Rhydian said.

Then they were about to argue.

"Enough, Maddy missing and if I need to bloody use this thing I will," I said before heading out and down to the field and use it to get an edge to where she was.

I only saw that she was in the woods.

"Scott," Emma said. "Stop,"

"No yet," I said.

"Scott," Emma said.

It ended up snapping the link.

"Are you fucking stupid, I was getting close to know exactly where she was," I said.

"It was controlling you," Emma said.

"Don't give me that shit, I'm been a Werewolf longer and I know what the hell I'm doing," I said keeping the Werewolf part down.

"You were losing it," Emma said.

"No, Enough is Enough what the hell is it, Why are you stopping me from Finding the only family I had left which is Missing," I said.

Emma don't say anything and I ran into the forest, Trying to catch her scent.

XXX

After 30 mins, I was where I saw her.

"MADDY!" I shouted.

But I don't hear anything.

I kept going. Next thing I knew I ran into Emma and Dan.

"Anything?" I said.

"No," Emma said.

"Damn it," I said heading on.

When I found her she was in the back of a pickup truck.

"Maddy!" I said. But it was too late. By time the others catched up.

"Scott," Rhydian said.

I just sit down, Dan left to get the Jeep.

XXX

When Dan got back we head on. We ended up tracking her to the city but we could get anything else.

We got to park. But Rhydian couldn't.

"Screw it," I said and went to use it. But it throw me out.

Then Dan tried but couldn't get anything and Emma went to try look for her.

When Emma came back Maddy was there too. I just grabbed her.

"Never do that to me again," I said Hugging her.

"Never, bro," Maddy said.

Then Emma and Maddy started.

"Oh, God," I said.

Then Me Rhydian and Daniel went back to the Jeep.

And After another 10 mins they showed up and we went home.

Thank God too, The Full moon is Next week on Friday.

 **That's all for this Chapter.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay Safe and Tuned.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

(Scott POV)

It was the day of the full moon, And we were at School. Since Me, Maddy, Rhydian and Cora was playing Basketball. Trying to burn off what energy we had so we didn't go turning in class.

"Mam's freaking out about tomorrow," Maddy said.

"Well, After the past 2 full moons. Can you blame her?" Rhydian said.

Then Maddy stole the Ball off Rhydian.

"Oi," Rhydian said

"Not my fault your slow," Maddy said as tried for a basket but Rhydian block it.

"Not my fault you're a girl," Rhydian said.

"Look, We've got to be there by 5," Maddy said.

"That's hours till moon rise," Rhydian said.

Then I got up and headed over.

"They don't want to take any Chances this time," Maddy said. Then I took the ball of her.

"Oi," Maddy said.

"Not my fault you weren't Focused," I said before throwing it into the net scoring. "And that is how you do it," Then I head back towards Cora before I saw she was heading towards me.

"Smith goes for the shot but is blocked by Morris, Morris Lines up, Oh He misses! Complete embarrassment for the boy from Wales," Tom said. "I mean he's had a terrible season..." Then Tome noticed Us looking at him. "Not from Wales,"

"Hi," Maddy said as we grouped up together.

"My Dad's cooking tonight so I'm thinking burgers at Bernie's instead," Shan said.

"I'm there," Tom said.

"5:30 ish?" Shan said.

"Yeah! Great! We'll be there, Won't we Rhydian? Scott? Cora?" Maddy said.

"Where else would we be," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, Sure," Me and Cora said.

"Great," Shan said.

(Wolfblood Opening Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio and Adelaide Kane)

We were in class. Me, Cora, Rhydian and Maddy, Were sitting together.

"You do know Bernie's doesn't allow dogs?" Rhydian said.

"I panicked," Maddy said. "The only thing I could think of was Sorry we'll be locked in the cellar turning into wolves,"

"Yeah you should probably work on your excuses," Rhydian said.

"I can't just make up lies on the spot," Maddy said.

Then Shan came over.

"Why is my experiment a different colour to everyone else's?" Shan said.

"Probably because you're right and everyone else is wrong," Maddy said.

Then Us four laughed.

"Listen, Maddy was just saying how she's not going make it out tonight," Rhydian said.

"Why?" Shan said.

"Because I just remembered that, Me , Scott, and Cora have to stay help Mam with Curtains," Maddy said.

"Curtains?" Shan said.

"Yeah, She's really into crafts all of a sudden," Maddy said. "I said I'd hold them while she sews," Maddy said.

"Then What are Scott and Cora doing," Shan said.

"We have to Check something out, Something we saw on the way here," I said.

"Can't you 2 do it at a different time?" Shan said.

"Mam has a deadline," Maddy said.

"Sorry, Shan," I said.

"Okay," Shan said before walking away.

"See, you can do it," Rhydian said.

XXX

Then After School we headed home. But I Wanted to check something before I went there and Told them to head on, I be there before they know it.

I headed to check the Phone that Chris left in case I needed him or Him needed to tell me something.

Once I reached the box I opened it and switch on the Phone only to see nothing. No Calls or Messages. So I switched it off and Closed the case but taking the Phone with me. Just in case we needed it. Then I headed back to the House running through the Woods.

 _"Scott, What is it?" Allison said._

 _"Just worried that something may happen this time," I said_

 _"You going to be fine," Allison said._

 _"Like the last full moons," I said._

 _"Hey, That isn't where you are now," Allison said._

 _"Doesn't mean that nothing is going to happen," I said._

 _"I know, But I know you, do anything to keep them safe," Allison said._

 _"Allison Right, Sweetheart," Mum said._

 _"I know, Just can't shake it off when a full moon comes along," I said._

 _"You best head back unless you want to explain what you are really doing," Allison said._

 _"Thanks, Ally, Love you," I said._

 _"Love you too, Wolf Boy," Allison said._

 _"Ha ha," I said._

 _"Hey, What about me," Mum said._

 _"Oh, Love you too Mum," I said._

Then when I was finished talking with Allison and Mum, I caught up with Maddy, Rhydian and Cora before we headed into the house.

"Finally," Emma said.

"We're early," Maddy said.

"Just," Emma said.

"Emma, Come on, Moon rise isn't till 8," I said.

"We came straight from school. It just seemed to take longer," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, I know, Too much to see, too much to smell," Dan said.

Then Maddy thrown Rhydian A drink.

"Wash your hand first," Emma said as She caught it.

XXX

We just after got Tom and Shan to believe that we could make it completely. Me, Rhydian, Maddy and Cora was in the living room. Maddy was walking around in a damn circle, Cora was sitting next to me and Rhydian was on the other side of the sofa.

"You know, we don't have to do this," Rhydian said.

"What?" Maddy said.

"Stay here. I don't care how your parents try and justify this It's still a cage, It's still unnatural," Rhydian said.

"We agreed, We Promised," Maddy said.

"I with Maddy, Rhydian," I said.

"What?" Rhydian said.

"You didn't have to see what Me and Cora has, Hunters don't give a damn who you are, But what you are, like I said before some just kill people like us for fun, the fun of a kill," I said.

"Scott's Right, We both seen that," Cora said.

"I thought you were okay with that," Maddy said.

"Yeah, that was when the wolf seemed a long way away, Now I mean this room feels half the size it normally does," Rhydian said.

"I know what you mean," Maddy said.

"It was fun the last full moon," Rhydian said.

"Yeah," Maddy said.

"Out there, All of us together," Rhydian said.

"It was a rush," Maddy said.

"It was right," Rhydian said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Yeah," Cora said.

"It was right, Outside in a pack is where we belong," Rhydian said.

"The only reason we transformed outside last time is because we ran out of time, Mum and Dad they won't let that happen again," Maddy said.

"They can't stop us if we don't let them," Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, I won't go against them," Maddy said.

"Me neither," Me and Cora said.

"So for the rest of our lives we will just spend the one night we should we running wild locked up," Rhydian said.

"Yes, I mean No," Maddy said. "I can't think about the rest of my life right now,"

"Okay, I'm with you three. Whatever you decide," Rhydian said.

"We stay," Maddy said.

"Maddy's Right," Cora said.

"Okay," Rhydian said.

XXX

Then Dan showed Maddy, Rhydian and Cora the way the Den locked up, Of course trying to kid around pretending it was locked. Then we headed up and have something to eat before we head down for the Den, before the full moon.

Then While Emma and Dan was somewhere. Maddy starting looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Rhydian said.

"I don't know. I just can't stand still. How the hell are you 2 doing it?" Maddy said. Looking at me and Cora.

"We had to control it when the moon rises, Even before it did, We had to control it much more of the time, It was really easy to lost it," I said.

"Even when mine came, I knew how to control and though it wouldn't take much to control, Boy how wrong I was," Cora said.

Then Dan came.

"Okay, water's in bowl, wolf snacks are in place, We're all set," Dan said.

"Okay," Rhydian said. "Mads?"

"Right, All the doors and windows locked. No one's getting in or out tonight," Emma said.

Of Course Mads start going on about the last one. But We knew it wasn't safe. But no matter what, I was staying with Maddy and Rhydian the whole night no matter what.

Then Me and Cora headed to mine.

"What is it?" Cora said.

"Can you shift back if you need to," I said.

"Yeah, Scott, What is it?" Cora said.

"I just have a feeling something is going to happen," I said.

"You be fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Cora said.

"Same here," I said.

"Love you, Scott," Cora said.

"Love you too, Cora," I said. Before we ended up kissing til we need to break apart for some air. But then we had to head down the others.

XXX

We ended up locking Emma and Dan in the den and Headed out. Maddy and Rhydian was a bit a head when Cora stopped.

"Cora," I said.

"Smell that, Something is tying to draw us in," Cora said.

"Maddy, Rhydian," I said only to see them a bit more a head going towards it.

But Before I could call for them, I shifted into my Wolf Form.

"Scott," Cora said.

I turned to see Cora looking down at me.

"You know you're cute like that," Cora said.

I just flashed my eyes at her.

"Okay, Come on, Let's catch up with them," Cora said as we started to run.

When we got close, I saw something, But before Cora stopped me.

"Scott, No, It's not whatever that is, It's more like Bait," Cora said.

Then We saw someone Stun both Rhyidan and Maddy.

Not her, Not her. I feel the wolf trying to take over, Trying to get me to kill that one, But not a chance. I not letting it kill, Even if Maddy my sister, My Family.

"We get them Scott," Cora said.

Then got them packed up and left in a Pickup truck.

Me and Cora followed from the forest. Then we found them. But stopped and got a look seeing Shan and a car in the middle of the road. Then Tom sneaked around the back and left them out.

Maddy and Rhyidan jumped out and ran to us and we ran off. Only for a couple of minutes later to stop and I ended up rubbing against Mads. Only before we ran off towards home. But we ended up Playing around for a bit before We started to run back when Cora grabbed me from behind. I was about to snap at her.

"Scott, Easy, Just me," Cora said. Before rubbed the top of my head.

"I wish I could do what you do, Scott," Cora said then I rubbed my head against hers. "Hey, Got you," Cora said. Before ended up hugging tightly make me yelp a bit. "Opps, Sorry, Scott, Too tight," Cora said.

XXX

The next day, Cora and I was back with Maddy and Rhydian heading back to the house.

"Mads," I said.

"I'm fine, Scott," Maddy said.

"What Happened?" Cora said.

"I remember the scent and then it went dark. And then I saw that man," Maddy said.

"Yeah, he smelled bad," Rhydian said.

"And then Shannon," Maddy said.

"Yeah, but then Tom," Rhydian said.

"Which means we must of been trapped," Maddy said.

"You were, Me and Cora saw it, If it wasn't for Shan and Tom," I said.

"I know," They said.

"I remember that," Rhydian said.

"Me too," Maddy said.

"We probably owe Shan and Tom our lives and we can't even thank them," Maddy said.

"So what are you going to tell your parents?" Rhydian said.

"The truth," Maddy said.

"Why?" Rhydian said.

"Because he could come back! They've got a right to know," Maddy said.

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Rhydian said.

"No," Maddy said.

"Let me take the Blame," Rhydian said.

"No! I got us into this not you," Maddy said. "Although, I am in so much trouble I think they might actually eat us, I'll see you next time I'm allowed out, Which is probably in the next 50 years or so,"

"You could always leave them in the den until they promise not to punish you?" Rhydian said.

"Yeah, I might just do that," Maddy said as we started to head in.

As Maddy headed down to get Emma and Dan out. Cora and I headed up to my room and Just ended up cuddled on the bed.

"I love you, Scott," Cora said.

"Love you too, Cora," I said.

"You know, I would love to do that," Cora said.

"What turn into a wolf every Full moon, Why?" I said.

"Be with you," Cora said.

"There is something I don't know, If I end up having to bite someone, Do you think that they would end up being able to turn into a wolf," I said.

"I don't know, Scott," Cora said. "But we could always found out,"

I looked at her. Then I knew what she was thinking. "No, You want me to bite you," I said.

"What if it works, You not going to kill me by biting me. I'm already a Werewolf," Cora said.

"Next Full moon, We try it," I said.

Then Cora attacked me.

"I love you, Scott," Cora said.

"Love you too, Cora," I said.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **One more to the End of Season 1.**

 **So what you think. Make Cora able to Change into a Wolf or not.**

 **But What to do with Jana when she comes.**

 **Let her be with Scott, Or** **Just left Scott, With Cora. Don't forget there is 2 sides to Scott's Wolf side now.**

 **What to do with the second half.**

 **Leave a Review on what you think.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

 **Here we go Finale for Season 1.**

(Scott POV)

I woke up and got ready after having a shower and changed into my uniform. I headed downstairs to get some breakfast which I saw only Cora there.

"Where's Mads," I said.

"She already left," Cora said.

"Okay, You alright," I said.

"Yeah, When wouldn't I be," Cora said.

I kissed her before I heard a plate getting put down and broke it to see Emma there.

"Enjoying that too much," Emma said.

"Maybe," I said before sitting down and started eating.

Once I was finished, Me and Cora grabbed our bags and headed off to school running, since we was in the mood for it but We need to put the phone back into the case. Then started running again towards school.

(Wolfblood opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio and Adelaide Kane)

We got to school and headed into where we found Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shan at the lockers.

"The department of the Environment? Why?" Maddy said.

"Hey, Scott, Cora," Tom said.

"Hey," Shan, Rhydian and Maddy said.

"Hey," Cora and I said.

"The wolves are in danger up there. People like Kyle, Farmer with guns," Shan said. "Look, in some parts of America, Wolves are protected, I'm going to get our wolves protected too,"

"I dunno, Shan. What if going public only attracts more hunters?" Maddy said.

"Yeah, or the government decide to shoot them?" Rhydian said.

"It's true in Beacon Hill's, There are wolves too, But more are hunted, I seen some which was shot when hunters saw them, in the woods," I said.

"I won't let that happen," Shan said.

"Shan, trust me, when people say that, They don't care, people who hunt like that only care about the kill," Cora said.

"Look, I know you want to help," Maddy said.

"You weren't there, Maddy, your picture brought it all back to me, How they trusted me, how they knew I was their friend, and I'm going to make sure no one ever threatens them again," Shan said.

"Wolves have been extinct in Britain for centuries, Shan, Look, if you want the government to start passing laws to protect them you need proof they actually do exist," Tom said.

"I know how to get it," Shan said. "Kyle;s wolf-bait. It's irresistible, remember?"

"What you've got some?" Maddy said.

"Well, Tom threw the canister away, but we'll go up there after school find it, attract the wolves and take all the photos we want!" Shan said.

XXX

It was lunch time and Cora and I was outside where I saw Rhydian and we headed over to him.

"What was that all about with Shan," I said.

"You know that me and Maddy gave them drawings of our wolf forms, you know because of last full moon," Rhydian said.

"Wait, What, You gave her that, you know she do anything now to get those photos," I said.

"She saved us, Scott," Rhydian said.

"I know but now we have to be even more careful," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Rhydian said.

"Right, next time either of us is with Mads, We tell her we need to be extremely careful," I said.

"Got it," Cora and Rhydian said.

Then we headed back into the school when the bell rang.

XXX

After school we were outside Bernie's, with Tom and Shan.

"4 o'clock at Bernie's, right?" Shan said.

"Can't we make it half past?" Maddy said,

"Yeah, I'm not going hiking in my school gear," Tom said.

"Alright. Quarter past," Shan said. "Look, It's really important to me. I'm relying on you,"

"I know," Maddy said.

"See you at quarter past then," Rhydian said.

Then Me, Cora, Rhydian and Maddy started head back to the house, as Shan and Tom head off.

"Why did we give them those drawings," Maddy said.

"It was your idea," Rhydian said.

"Yeah! I didn't know Shannon was going to turn into David Attenborough, did I?" Maddy said.

"We should have said we weren't going, Shannon opens her canister, there's no wolves - job done," Rhydian said.

"And what about tomorrow, and the next day?" Maddy said. "She's not going to stop until she gets what she wants,"

"So what happens if we find this canister? Won't we just wolf out?" Rhydian said.

"No, Me and Cora, We can use our wolf side to stop it," I said.

"Dad got some filtered masks in his workshop," Maddy said. "Meet us where Kyle trapped us in 15 mins,"

XXX

Me and Cora head for the case, to grab the phone. I knew this can go wrong.

"This can go bad fast, Scott," Cora said.

"I know," I said.

We got to the case and opened it. I grabbed the phone and a M9 pistol and closed it.

Then after we got what we need.

"Scott, That smell," Cora said.

"Scrap! They found it," I said running off like mad towards it.

Once I got there, I saw 3 wolves there. But I knew one was Rhydian.

Then I saw Tom and Shan. But before I could do anything, Rhydian had already changed back as did the other 2. then I knew one was Mads.

Shit.

"Enough! I said enough!" Rhydian said.

Then He grabbed the damn Canister and throw it back into the woods.

Then Maddy saw Tom and Shan trying to make something off quick.

"Give it up, Maddy. They know!" Rhydian said. "This is my mum Ceri and my brother Bryn, We all Wolfbloods,"

"Like Maddy," Shan said then looked at me. "You knew,"

"Of Course I did, Since I got here," I said then Emma and Dan showed up.

"What happened?" Emma said.

"Your secret out," Ceri said.

"You did this! We invited you into our pack," Dan said.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" Dan said.

"You heard me!" I said.

Then Dan tried his eyes on me.

"Really," I said before flashing my red ones at him making him back off.

"You need to leave our territory," Emma said.

"Enough," I said.

"It's alright, Scott, Maddy," Rhydian said. "She's right. I don't belong here, I got a pack of my own,"

Maddy tried to talk to Shan and Tom but they left. Before anyone could stop me, I headed off where Shan's house is, Try and talk her out of it. When I got there a window was open and I saw Shan already about to upload them.

"This is it, Tom, We're going rock the world with these," Shan said.

"You can't do that to Maddy," Rhydian said. "You think you know what it's like to be different, Shannon, to be the outsider? You've have no idea. How scared we are of being discovered living on the run, being captured and locked in a cage,"

"Or being hunted for what we are," I said.

"How much we just wish we were normal. like you 2," Rhydian said.

"How is Maddy?" Tom said.

"Dunno," Rhydian said.

"I can here after you left," I said.

"So I'm going to leave with my family," Rhydian said.

"No doubt we going too also," I said.

"Because of us?" Tom said.

"You know the truth," Rhydian said.

"It won't be longer before all kinds of people know. Some people will be worse then Kyle," I said.

"Thanks for saving us from him," Rhydian said.

"So it was you two," Tom said.

"Me and Maddy," Rhydian said.

"What about you?" Shan said.

"Wasn't far behind," I said.

"You did the right thing then, Do the right thing now," Rhydian said. Then Rhydian left.

"You not going?" Shan said.

"By people I mean worse than Kyle, I mean Hunters, Who only give a damn for the kill, I know because I ran into the 2 of them like that," I said.

"Does Cora know?" Shan said.

"She was why, I wasn't far behind, She's not like us, Will, more like my other side, And Hunters killed her whole family apart from her brother Derek, That's how bad they can get," I said.

"What side?" Shan said.

"This side," I said before shifted into my werewolf form an back.

"What was that?" Shan said.

"My Werewolf form, It was all I had before this side, where I can fully shift into a wolf," I said.

"The Wolf," Shan said.

"What?" I said.

"The one we can across when you was running, it growled at you," Shan said.

"Yeah, I did after I looked at you I did this," I said flashing my eyes at them then back to my brown eyes. "I let them know they are fine, it also works like a command for them to stop, When I got you there, It knew you wasn't going to hurt it, So It let you touch it before heading off,"

"You whole life, being a Werewolf," Tom said.

I laughed for a sec. "No, I got it maybe 2 or 3 years ago, before that just Human, I never knew about Maddy then I was trying to get some rest before practise for lacrosse when I heard something outside so I go out with a baseball bat, Once I got outside, My friend Stiles just dropped down, scaring the crap out of both of us. Then told me about this body in the forest, Which was where we went and then Split because of his Dad showing up, Seeing him. Once they are gone, I lost my inhaler,"

"What you got asthma?" Shan said.

"Did at the time, That was the night I was bitten by a Werewolf, After that I got a lot of things need stopped because they would destroy everything, All of that til that night where it all ended, Which got me here," I said.

"What happened?" Shan said.

"2 people died," I said.

"Your Mom and Allison," Tom said.

"Yeah, They died, not by a accident, they were killed by something called a Nogitsune,Nothing but a Dark Fox Spirit hell bent on chaos and destruction. It brought another thing called the Oni, which was the ones that killed them," I said. "I had what a still have now, I wasn't just a Beta then, as a was went I got bit. Because I'm a Alpha, Not like the one that turned me,"

"What," Tom said.

"Only an Alpha can turn someone else into a Werewolf, But that isn't the one I am, Am a different type of Alpha," I said.

"What do you mean?" Shan said.

"There are normally 2 ways to become an Alpha, One of them, You born as a Werewolf, The other you kill an Alpha and take it's Spark to become an Alpha. For me, It was different," I said.

"Different how?" Shan said.

"I'm a Rare kind of Alpha, The way I became an Alpha. There was a Beta that can become an Alpha just by the trust, Strength of the Whole pack, but also the will of the person, Which in this case, Me, I nearly died when I got it. The kind of Alpha I am is a True Alpha," I said.

"What does that mean?" Tom said.

"I'm stronger, Heal faster, faster than any other Alpha out there," I said. "It was the reason, I'm able to change into my Wolfblood form, I also had it in me, it was just dormant because if the Asthma, When I got here the Full moon on that trip was when I first changed, Same with Maddy. That day when Jimmy and those others put the photos in my locker, They was so lucky I was able to control it then,"

"You said the first time, So who knocked me down," Tom said.

"Me," I said.

"Really, I though it was Rhyidan," Tom said.

"Nope me," I said. "Gotta go," I said before heading out the window and back home.

XXX

I wasn't back at home long, while everyone was packing I was in my room with Cora. Before we headed downstairs.

"I had no idea we had so much stuff," Dan said. "3 hundred years our family's been in this house,"

Cora went to help them and I went looking for Maddy, who I found she was looking at a photo. I went over and saw the Photo of Rhydian, Tom, Shan, Cora and me.

"Mads," I said. As I crouched down next to her. Which then Maddy looked at me before she cuddled into me.

Then Emma came in and grabbed her from the other side.

"Leaving here is the hardest thing we will ever have to do," Emma said. "But I promise you one thing, It will be alright in the end, You'll have a new life, and you'll be happy again. I promise,"

Then there was a knock on the door and Emma and Dan went to it as I let Maddy cuddled into me.

"I love you, Scott," Maddy said.

"Love you too, Sis," I said.

"What are we going to do?" Maddy said.

"Back home, Beacon Hill's only safe place for us," I said.

"Just never go without me," Maddy said.

"Never Mads," I said.

Then I got her up, and then Emma came in with Dan, But not alone, Shan and Tom too.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy said.

"Shannon's got something for you," Tom said.

Then Shan passes the Card over to Maddy. "That's all the photos I took," She said.

"All of them?" Maddy said.

"All of them," Shan said.

"Thanks," Maddy said.

"Nothing's going on my blog. I'm closing the whole site down," Shan said.

"Why?" Maddy said.

"Because you're our friend, Mads. And that's supposed to mean something," Tom said.

"Do you want a drink?" Emma said.

"No thanks," Tom said.

"Well I do, Daniel?" Emma said.

"Yeah," Dan said.

Then they left, Leaving me, Maddy and Cora alone with them.

"Rhyidan said you were leaving," Tom said.

"So did, Scott," Shan said.

"You seen him? And you was at Shan's?" Maddy said.

"Yeah, they need to know what it's like with everything I have been through," I said.

"They came to mine, I was loading the photos onto my site offline at the time," Shan said. "You should have trusted us! I wouldn't of told anyone,"

"You could have told us any time you wanted to but you didn't, Mads," Tom said.

"That doesn't matter, you 2. Just one leak about anything about us that's means hunter," Cora said.

"Cora's Right, I seen those kinda of people, If you could even call them that," I said.

"They're right. but you're right too, You're my best friends, and I should have trusted you," Maddy said.

"So trust us now, You don't have to go, We won't tell anyone," Tom said.

"Who'd believe us anyway?" Shan said.

"Hunters," Me and Cora said. Before Maddy went and hugged them.

"So where's Rhydian? If you seen him," Maddy said. "He's gone?"

"He loved you Mads," Tom said.

"Who told you that?" Maddy said.

"He didn't have too," Tom said.

"Tom's Right," Cora said.

"He loved you Mads," I said.

"Do you think he be okay?" Maddy said.

"Who knows? Only thing we can do is hope," I said.

"You right," Maddy said.

Then the rest of the night, I filled Tom and Shan in on what happened everything since I got bitten til now just with the full details. I also show my pack what is left back home in Beacon Hill's. Then they had to go home and Cora and Maddy went to their room and I went to the shower and got ready for bed.

 _"Scott, you okay?" Allison said._

 _"Yeah, Just glad that everything is fine, for now," I said._

 _"It will be sweetheart," Mum said._

 _"Doesn't mean everything will be fine, Mum," I said._

 _"I know," Mum said._

 _"But you got us," Allison said._

 _"Always will," Mum said._

 _"I know, Just hope Rhydian okay, where ever he is now?" I said._

 _"He will, Plus he is pack, Scott," Allison said._

 _"Love you 2," I said._

 _"We love you too, Scott," Mum and Allison said._

Then I got into bed, then I heard my bedroom door open and Maddy came in, But not long after so did Cora.

"Want to sleep here then?" I said.

They just grinned and Maddy got into my left and Cora to my right and cuddled into my side.

"Night Scott," They said.

"Night, Cora, Sis," I said. "Love you,"

"Love you too, Bro," Maddy said.

"Love you too, Scott," Cora said.

As we laid down, as Maddy and Cora cuddled into me a bit tight as we fell asleep.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and safe.**

 **There is Season 1 finished, Season 2 next time.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

(Scott POV)

It was the night of the Full Moon. Cora and I was in my room, I had already bitten her where I got bit, and It was already healed. Since I did it the week before this week. Dan and Emma was setting up the den, Maddy was in with us, Since we were playing some games before we had to head for the Den. Cora is really hoping that she would be able to change into a Wolf. But Me and Maddy was too, but Also Mum and Allison. They just love watching what is going on.

Nothing has really happened since Rhydian left, I never heard from him since he left. But I only had a message on my phone from some payphone number somewhere, He left a message on my voicemail.

I was really waiting to hear from him again, but nothing so far since then.

Not long after Maddy headed downstairs and I was sitting with Cora in my room still, sitting more like cuddling into my side.

"You okay?" I said.

"No, my nerves are all over the place, only way to stop feeling that is this," Cora said. "It was the reason for me being next to you all the time in class, this week,"

"Maddy, no doubt knew it, I knew that you would feel it, just not that it was that bad for you," I said. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I thought it was the same you and Maddy went through," Cora said.

"It wasn't that bad for us, Cora, But me and Maddy, as long with Emma and Dan was born like this, I bit you to give you this," I said.

"Of course, your one didn't go because of that condition you had, before you got bitten by Peter," Cora said.

"Yeah, Still better?" I said.

"Yeah, just going to squeeze a bit more into you," Cora said as she tighten more into my side. "That's better,"

"Yeah, I feel that. Love you, Cora," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Cora said.

"Scott, Cora, Come on," Maddy shouted up to us.

"Aw," Cora said.

"Come on," I said. As we got up and headed down to the kitchen as Cora was still walking at the side of me.

"What is that smell?" Dan said.

"Tom brought us a present," Maddy said.

"Dog chews," Dan said after catching one, which Maddy threw him.

"I'm sure Tom meant well, Dan," Emma said.

"D'you know what these things are made of? Made out of," Dan said taking a sniff of it. "Animal hide! And marrow, mmmm," Before he started to munch on it.

"Come on, Time we were in the den!" Emma said grabbing the rest and we headed downstairs to the den.

Once we were in the den, Dan hit his head on this present Shan gave them.

"Ow" Dan said.

"Oh, Present from Shan, Apparently it's the wise old owl from the forest, keeping a watchful eye on all Wolfblood," Maddy said.

"Yeah, and bashing them on the head," Dan said. Making me and Cora laugh a bit.

As Emma closed the door and locked it.

"She just wants to be part of things," Maddy said.

"Well, at least we know Shannon won't betray our secret," Emma said. "Nothing could break that special bond between a girl and a dog," Maddy ended up making a face, as me, Cora and Dan started laughing and Emma barking like she was a dog.

"Mom, I'm not a dog!" Maddy said.

They keep making fun of her. as we were finishing setting up.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio and Adelaide Kane)

In the next couple of mins we changed into our Wolf Forms and Then I looked over where Cora was and saw a wolf instead. Brunette fur coat on the Top and a Tanned underbelly. Then Maddy was acting weird like something was there, same with Emma and Dan. Then Cora started to. Then I decided to see what it was so I breathed in through my nose and a scent came through. It was familiar, It was like when... Holy shit, Thats Rhydian's Scent. Then that long later there was scratching at the door from the outside. Not even a second later it was open and Rhydian in his wolf jumped down then Tom and Shan did. managing to close it behind them.

XXX

A few hours later, it was early in the morning and we were back human again and headed up before I went to my room and grabbed my M9 and came back down before Emma or Dan could head outside. Then I pulled it out my M9.

"Where did you get that?" Emma said.

"Later," I said. Before aiming it out the door while I gently opened it and see what was there. But after I looked no one was there. "All clear," I said and the others came out. Then putting the safety back on and in my belt.

"I knew Tom and Shannon didn't have the choice but it's embarrassing," Emma said. "The den is private,"

"There's not much scent. These wild Wolfbloods didn't stay long," Dan said.

"Shame, I really wanted to show them not to mess up a True Alpha," I said.

"They hate the human world," Rhydian said. "I didn't think they'd follow me this far,"

"Who were they?" Emma said.

"Aran and Meinir. They just beta wolves henchmen, and Alric," Rhydian said.

"Who's Alric?" Maddy said.

"The Alpha," Rhydian said making me laugh a bit. "What,"

"Nothing, bet he is nothing compared to me," I said.

Then we were heading in.

"You're being chased by the pack leader? What happened?" Maddy said.

"I broke the rules," Rhydian said.

"What rules?" Maddy said.

"Alphas don't just leave their pack," Emma said.

"He chased you all the way here?" Dan said.

"How did you make him that angry?" Maddy said.

"Not unless you did something unforgivable," Emma said.

"He hated me, okay? Because I was new, because I didn't obey stupid laws. Because I was different. In fact he hated me for the same reason you hate me," Rhydian said.

"Scrambled or fried?" Tom said.

"Come on, Rhydian , we don't hate you," Dan said.

"You threw me out of your pack," Rhydian said.

"This isn't about us, It's about why there's a wild Alpha male roaming around out territory putting us all in danger," Emma said.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Rhydian said and then walked out.

"I go talk with me," I said before heading out the door after him. Only to see him walking down the Driveway. "Rhydian!" I shouted.

"Don't mind me, I gone," Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, knock it off, None of us want you gone, Just give Mads time with them," I said. "They come around. I know you didn't mean for this to happen,"

"They not going to stop if they followed me this far, I putting more of you in danger even coming here," Rhydian said.

"Yeah, in danger like I'm going to let that asshole have the upper hand, He has no hope against me," I said.

"Scott, I can't," Rhydian said.

"Tough luck," I said.

"Why is that?" Rhydian said.

"You're Pack, wither this asshole comes back or not, his is still going to have to go though me," I said.

"Fine, But don't say I didn't warm you," Rhydian said.

"Like I would," I said.

"Hey, you 2 coming or what!" Maddy shouted from the house.

"She hasn't changed," Rhydian said.

"Not yet, come on," I said then we started to walk back to the house to meet up with Maddy who was slowly walking towards us. "Oh, though I should tell you, Cora can shift into a wolf now,"

"What? How?" Rhydian said.

"Remember when we always wondered if I bitten someone that they would get some of my Wolfblood side," I said.

"Yeah," Rhydian said.

"Well, Cora wanting to see, so she got me to bite her before this week started and well, she did the same thing Mads and I did before we changed," I said.

"Wow," Rhydian said.

Then we caught up with Maddy and headed in to get some breakfast before all of us apart from Rhydian had to go to get ready for school. Once I got showered and Dressed I grabbed my M9 and a Silencer and put it into my Dark Purple Leather Jacket that Allison got me and put it into the inside pocket. After I changed the ammo to Red Wolfbane. I was going to take any chances now.

 _"Jeez, Scott," Allison said._

 _"What," I said._

 _"Red Wolfbane," Allison said._

 _"Better than the full yellow one. Don't forget that they are here for Rhydian," I said._

 _"I know, but really," Allison said._

 _"Yes, I not taking chances again, I already lost enough," I said._

 _"That isn't going happen again,"Allison said._

 _"You don't know that," I said._

 _"I know, I love you," Allison said._

 _"Yeah, I love you too," I said._

Then I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to the Cars where Maddy, Shan, Tom and Emma was. Then we all got in and drove to School. Halfway there I felt someone watching us and looked to see 3 people with Yellow eyes then I flashed mine at them hopefully lets them know I mean bloody business.

XXX

Once we got there all of us got out. Cora came over and wrapped her arm around me.

"Listen, Stay inside the School grounds and Don't go anywhere on your own just in case. And not a word about Rhydian not til we've got this sorted," Emma said.

"Okay," Tom said.

"See you later," Shan said.

Then Tom and Shan headed in towards school.

"We need to talk about that thing of us later," Emma said.

"Fine," I said.

"And you'll let us know as soon as anything happens? with Social Services or anything?" Maddy said.

"Really you 3, Everything's going to be fine. I'll pick you all up at 3.30, Okay?" Emma said.

"Yeah, oh, wait we're going to be late," Maddy said.

As Me and Cora started heading in. As the bell rang and Maddy catched up with us and we headed in. Once we were all in, Maddy, Cora and I sat down at a table near the windows. Then Jeffries came in.

"And don't forget - Tonight, the school's first ever judo class starts, I see we have some takers already," Jeffries said. "Martial arts are an excellent way to develop self-reliance, So from 4 o'clock today,"

Then Maddy, Cora, Shan, Tom and I turned to each other.

"I don't understand why they've chased him all this way, There must be something he's not telling us," Maddy said.

"He must of done something really bad," Tom said.

"He looked terrified," Shan said.

"Yeah," Maddy said.

"Good Job you were in the woods last night," Cora said.

"Really good thing," I said. Knowing what could of happened.

Then we tuned back into what Jeffries was saying. "I would also like to thank James for organising the Lunchtime taster session, Shows a real display of initiative on his part, Something this school could well do with more of,"

"So are you coming to judo then, sir?" Liam said.

"I hear it's good exercise for the more mature man," Sam said.

Then all of us laughter.

"Off you go before I use my Black belt in origami," Jeffries said. "Oh yeah, AH,"

As we got up to head for our first class.

"Come on, Sir, I could show you a thing or 2," I said.

"Nice try, Scott, Not working," Jeffries said.

"Damn," I said as everyone else laughed at my attempt to get Jeffries to come.

Then we headed on to Class, Which was Science and Maddy was texting Emma about Rhydian.

"Mads, Calm down, They fine, He's fine, Come on," I said taking the phone out of her hands,

"I know but they not telling us anything, What if they under attack right now," Maddy said.

"Hey, they fine," I said.

"How would you know," Maddy said.

"Remember the last month I went into town again," I said.

"Yeah," Maddy said.

"I was getting some Cameras for a setup for around the house, I got an App on my phone which we go off if they were," I said.

"Okay, Sorry," Maddy said.

After Science Maddy started to text them again.

Then she took off to catch up with Tom and Shan.

"She isn't going to stop," Cora said.

"I know, But nothing is happening there, this would have gone off," I said pulling out my phone.

"I know, anyway," Cora said coming a bit closer, "Why do you have a gun with you?" She whispered.

"Just in case those 3 attacks us, we can't you know what, so best next thing," I said.

"Okay," Cora said. "Come on, let's catch up with them 3.

Then we were at this stupid thing, that Jimmy was leading, man what a fuck up.

Then I smelt something and looked at the Door, As did Maddy and we saw Rhydian. after that everyone when to see Rhydian.

Then I just left to see Maddy and Rhydian have a disagreement again the left. Shan went after him only to come back a min later.

"You okay?" I said

"Yeah, he is just so different, like we back a square one," Maddy said.

"I talk with him," I said.

Then I head out as Cora staying with the others and I saw him sitting on the wall. And I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Rhydian said like he was annoyed.

"What is it?" I said.

"Everything, When I was out there, everything was different in the wild. Then I come back here. It feels like Maddy and I are back at the start again," Rhydian said.

"Out there, you don't have to control anything. You got used to that out there, you will have that back soon," I said.

"I know, Just Maddy thinks that when you back you the same," Rhydian said.

"But everything isn't the same," I said.

"Yeah," Rhydian said. "If only she could see that,"

"She will," I said. Then the bell rang. "Come on," I said and Rhydian and I started to walk towards the school. Rhydian just stopped and went over to the Football pitch and used Eolas. Then he just jump up and looked at me.

"They're here," Rhydian said.

"What? Where?" I said.

"Over by that fence over there," Rhydian said. Pointing to the fence near the hole in it.

"Okay, Head in and say that I'm getting some air and be in soon," I said.

"What. I'm not leaving you out here," Rhydian said.

"Go," I said.

Which made Rhydian back down and head in knowing I wasn't going to be talked out of it. Then I started heading over to the Fence and stop by where Rhydian had seen them with Eolas.

Them I saw 3 the same 2 people again. I head over and stop in front of them where the fence was still standing.

"I am only going to say this once. Get the Fuck of my Territory or I kill all 3 of you," I said.

"Not til we got what we can for," The Male in front said. I take it was Alric.

"Not happening. No one is taking any of my Pack, try too, It will be the last thing you ever do," I said Flashing my Red Eyes at them before heading to the others who was in the Darkroom.

"What happened?" Shan said.

"They not going to leave," I said.

"So now what?" Tom said.

"Simple, Use they weaknesses against them," Shan said.

"So what are a Wild Wolfblood weakness?" Tom said.

"Same as the rest of us," I said.

"Which is?" Cora said.

"Not to be found out," Rhydian said.

"Exactly, Same with us, We don't want to be found out because of Hunters," Cora said.

"You still need to tell us that," Tom said.

"Later," I said.

"Okay, Cameras," Maddy said.

"What?" All of us said but Maddy.

"Simple Tom and Shan Photo the Wilds as Rhydian heads towards us and we put them on the big screen as Rhydian gets in the room with the 3 behind him," Maddy said.

"That is a really good plan," I said.

"Okay," Rhydian said.

"Right Tom, Shan get the Cameras and get those shots but stay out of sight, we can't risk them knowing that you 3 know," I said.

"Got it," They said grabbing the Cameras and heading out to get into position.

"Once they are in position, it your queue Rhyd," I said.

"I go and try to hold back the others at that class till it's done," Cora said.

"Be careful," I said.

"You told," Cora said coming over to me before Kissing me and heading out.

Not long after Rhydian left, as Maddy and I went to the Hall with the projector was waiting for Tom and Shan to come in with the Photos. Then in the next min or 2 Tom and Shan came in.

"We got them," Shan said.

"This better Work," Tom said as they passed it over to Maddy.

"Get out of here, Go," I said making Tom and Shan Run out of the room. In just the nick of time as Rhydian came running into the room with the same 3 I told to piss off. Then Maddy hit a button on the remote and the Pics that Tom and Shan got was on the Skin.

"Run to the Tame Wolves, have you?" Alric said.

I pulled out my gun and chocked it before Aiming at their heads. "I warmed you lot, Should have Fucked off while you still could," I said.

"They can't protect you," Alric said.

I Flash my eyes at them. "Be very careful what you say to me, Motherfucker, I will put a damn bullet whole your Skull," I snared at him.

"What ever Rhydian's done, It's over," Maddy said. "You don't belong here,"

"Tell that to him," Alric said.

"His part of my Pack, That makes him able to belong here, not you," I said.

"He encouraged my pack to contaminate themselves with human contact," Alric said.

I started laughing, "Is that it? You chased one of my pack all that way for that, You are one stupid piece of shit of an Alpha than," I said.

Alric Growled at me. "Watch what you say to me, Tame," He said.

"That doesn't affect me, and it wont stop me from calling you what you really are. A fucking idiot of an Alpha who runs a pack by fear, You know, I met someone like that before and guess who won that fight," I said and he just looked at me. "Me, I won, and he lost,"

"You brought that weakness into my pack and you will pay for it," Alric said getting closer to Rhydian before I got in front of him and Pushed him with everything I got including my Wolf side. Which pushed him all the way back to the other 2.

"Try that again, you will regret it," I said flashing my eyes at him.

"Look at that screen, If you don't leave, I release these all over the world," Maddy said. "Your eyes, your veins,"

"What's the #1 rule? Don't let humans find out?" Rhydian said.

"Then that's what I'll do," Alric said before going up to the screen and tried to cut them out.

"That won't work shithead, Not while I have this," I said showing him the remote. "One more to get this from me I sent it all over the world,"

"If it means saving Rhydian I'll do it too," Maddy said as Alric tried to move towards her, I was there before he could even get close.

"Try that, I end you here and now," I said.

Alric growled and heading over to the other 2.

"And Don't come back," Maddy said.

Alric turned and faced us. "You want Rhydian? You keep him. But your pack and my pack are enemies now," He said,

"Then Keep an eye out for hunters, because I knew i few who would love to come and kill you," I said before they raced out of the room and towards the door.

Then the doors open.

"You can't go in there," Shan said as I hit a button and changed it to the other photos of the stupid class Jimmy did at lunch.

Then Mads, Rhyd, Cora and I headed outside.

"Really," Rhydian said.

"What," I said.

"Save me you would tell the whole world," Rhydian said.

"Best thing to say. Since they were so stupid to not believe it," I said.

"Man, I'm glad I came back," Rhydian said.

"Not as Glad as I am," Maddy said.

"Same," Cora said.

"Great to have you back Rhyd," I said.

 **That's all for this one guys.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated lately. With what happen to my uncle guess it kinda of shocked me for a bit. But I'm back and going on with my stories. Love y'all so much for everything and lets go.**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

(Scott POV)

I was in my room with Rhydian as Emma and Dan was working on something and Maddy was with Tom and Shan, finishing off what homework they had left to do. While Rhydian and I played a bit on Call of Duty Black ops, playing co-op on the storyline. We were having a blast on it.

"Scott top right," Rhydian said as I move my camera over to a roof on the right and saw a sniper camping there and shot him with my assault rifle which killed him in one shot.

"Got him," I said.

"Nice shot," Rhydian said.

We ended up finishing that mission off the saved it. The went off it. Before we could pick another game to play. Dan and Emma came in and wanted to show a Rhydian something. As we headed there, Tom and Shan was leaving not doubt having to go home. When we got to where Emma and Dan was taking us we found out the they were making a room for Rhydian to stay in and the Dan need me and Rhydian to help move some things into the room. Right after we have finished moving the last thing in which was a wardrobe.

"Perfect fit. Assembled by my own hairy hands," Dan said.

Then Dan slapped the side of it and a bang came from the inside of it. Then we opened up the door to see a shelf had fell down.

"Yeah... I'll screw that in later," Dan said. As Him and Rhydian closed the door.

"It's Brilliant, Mr. Smith. Your really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Rhydian said.

"It's Daniel. And It's no trouble. It's what I do," Dan said. Then the Door opens and Emma came in with some framed photos.

"Like Picture framing," Emma said.

"My sketches," Rhydian said when Emma put down the pictures.

"You don't have to hide your natural talents in this house, pet," Emma said.

"I don't know what to say," Rhydian said.

"Look, Emma and I, we've been a but hard on you so this is just our way of saying Welcome to the pack," Dan said. "Oh.. Nice Hair cut by the way,"

Then the Door opens again and Mads came in.

"What have you done with my school clothes?" Mads said.

"They're on the line," Emma said.

"What? In this weather?" Mads said.

"Bring them in then, I'm not your Skivvy," Emma said. Maddy sighs as she heads out. "And bring the rest with you,"

Then I headed out of Rhydian's room and head to mine and grabbed my 9MM pistol and headed downstairs to head out to the weapons cache. When I heard growling from out side and so did Rhydian, Emma, Dan and Cora then Rhydian headed out first the we followed to see this Red headed girl facing off against Mads.

"Jana!" Rhydian said. The She turned around then Ran off as Rhyd grabbed Mads.

"Get off, She nicked my clothes," Mads said.

"She didn't mean any harm," Rhydian said.

"How would you know?" Mads said.

"Who is she Rhyd?" I said.

"Jana, Alric's Daughter," Rhydian said.

"Great, First him now her," Cora said.

"We better do this back inside," I said.

Then we headed in.

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio and Adelaide Kane)

"What were you doing facing off with a wild wolfblood like that?" Dan said when we got back inside and into the kitchen.

"I was fine til you scared her away with half my wardrobe," Mads said.

"But Why us? Why come to the one House where she might be Recognised?" Emma said.

"She don't know it was us," I said.

"What," Mads said.

"What makes you say that?" Emma said.

"She never know who we were til Rhydian talked to her," I said.

"It's a challenge, The pack want us to know they're still out there," Mads said.

"Bit far fetched to be honest Mads," I said.

"No... Alric wouldn't put Jana in danger like that. She's everything to him," Rhydian said.

"Well, Maybe he doesn't see us as a danger," Dan said.

"Dan if he thinks me put this to his god damn head and still doesn't think us as a danger, then he is so stupid," I said holding up my 9MM.

"What were you doing with that?" Emma said.

"I was headed to put it back in the Cache when that happened," I said.

"Well, Wild Wolfblood have a pretty low opinion of our kind," Dan said.

"Maybe. If the pack's come back, Then Alric wouldn't of sent Jana in to steal a few clothes," Rhydian said. "I could try find her,"

"And get lured into a trap," Cora said.

"So what do we do," Mads said.

"You 4 go to school as normal we'll think of something," Emma said.

"I shot a text to Chris if there is a fight coming here we need all the help we can get," I said Heading out to where the cache is and grabbing the phone and shot a text to Chris telling him to be ready that we could have a problem back here, but we send another text if it is going to be bad. Then headed back to the House and got ready for School and Cora, Mads, Rhydian and I head there.

XXX

Once we got there we met up with Tom and Shan and headed in.

"Why is it that every time a Wolfblood turns up in Stoneybridge, I end up dressed like the idiot?" Mads said.

"You're always dressed like an idiot," Kara said passing.

"Say ugly, now Push off, Kara," I said.

"I can't believe your parents told you to do nothing," Shan said.

"Yeah, will I send a Text to Chris and filled him in, Told him I send another text if it's getting bad," I said.

"Jana, What are you doing here?" Rhydian turned to her. Then Got her into the Darkroom when Jimmy tried something.

"Go into the classroom Distance yourselves. We'll get rid of her," Mads said.

"No way if she's dangerous," Tom said.

"She's Dangerous to you 2. Wild wolfblood are known to kill people who discovered their secret. Go," I said then Cora went with them and Mads and I went into the Darkroom.

"You stole my clothes and now you think you can just walk into school like you belong here?" Mads said.

"I do what I want. I don't answer to tame Wolfbloods," She said.

"Be very Careful or things get really messy," I said flashing my eyes.

"Did Alric send you after me?" Rhydian said.

"Where is he?" Mads said.

"Don't know. Don't care," She said.

"What? You came here on your own?"Mads said.

"Jana, Did you run away from the pack?" Rhyd said.

"He threw me out," Jana said hugging Rhyd. "I just wanted to know what human life was like and he called me a traitor,"

"Not surprising," I said.

"I Don't know anyone outside my pack. Only you. Please let me stay," Jana said.

"Of Course you can stay. But.." Rhyd said.

"What?" Mads said.

"He's right Mads," I said.

"What?" Mads said.

"We can't just throw someone away because their connected to that dick," I said.

"When your parent don't want me around. you said they will still help me," Rhyd said. "Will we have to help Jana,"

"Yeah, well it's not as simple as that. you can't just walk her into class," Mads said.

"Watch me," Rhyd said. Before heading out.

"You can't be serious," I said.

"Mam," Mads said after pulling her phone out and called Emma.

"Maddy, what's up?" Emma said.

"Jana's at school," Mads said.

"Well then get her out of the building anyone.." Emma said.

"Too late, Rhydian already taken her to registration," Mads said.

"He's what?" Dan said.

"Can you guys come up with something quick," I said.

"We on it, just stall as much as you can," Dan said. Then Mads hung up.

XXX

It was Lunch and Rhydian, Jana and I were outside.

"What about him?" Jana said.

"That's Jimmy," Rhyd said. "He likes to think he's the Alpha pupil but he's not,"

"You should watch him though, he's sneaky," I said.

"You should challenge him," Jana said.

"No It's not like the wild pack here," I said.

"It's not all about being the Alpha," Rhyd said.

"So what is human life about?" Jana said.

"She got you there, man," I said.

"I dunno. Your friends. The things you do with them. Fitting in, but also being yourself. Just stuff. Like Stuff," Rhyd said. "You'll work it out,"

"And the girls who smell of chemicals?" Jana said.

"Ah Kara the Alpha in that group," Rhyd said the Jana Snarled. "But that's not what's important. Fighting isn't fitting in, Gonna be alot more cunning than that,"

"Alright, I can do cunning," Jana said.

The the bell rang.

XXX

Mads and Rhyd were arguing with each other.

"Alright knock it off," I said.

Jana came back completely fine. The Shan Laughed.

"What so funny?" Jana said.

"Nothing," Shan said. "Er, We have to go. Right, Tom?"

"Oh, Yeah. right," Tom said.

"We'll go.. We'll go this way," Tom said. And they walked off and Cora went with them.

"So you didn't wolf out in there?" Mads said.

"No. When I felt a tingle, I stopped it," Jana said.

"Good for you," Rhyd said.

"There you are," Jeffries said. "I've just been on the phone to the Education Authority, They sent your paperwork to the wrong school, They sending it over now,"

"That's great," Rhyd said.

"Yes, Great," Jana said.

"Welcome to Bradlington High," Rhyd said.

XXX

The rest of the say when great and Rhyd, Mads, Cora and I headed back home. Where we told Dan and Emma how it when. But.

"She has to go back, By the end of the week. Preferably before, Wild Wolfblood don't belong in the human world," Dan said.

"She really trying," Mads said.

"You heard your Father. There's no way she can stay in Stoneybridge!" Emma said.

"You can't force her to leave," Rhyd said.

"We'll see about that. Where is she?" Emma said grabbing her keys.

"Some old Caravan she said," Mads said.

"There's one by Benson's old Farm," Dan said.

"Right. You 4 stay here," Emma said.

"ENOUGH!, We not forcing anyone out," I said.

"This is our pack's Territory," Emma said.

"Yeah, Mine too, And when I was back home I wasn't forcing people out because of what they were," I said. But they just don't listen and left.

After a sec or 2 we head for where Jana was staying and Stopped it from Happening. They finally gived in and let her stay and we found out that she had enough food for a while. And we headed back to the house where we had some food and I went for a Shower and Went onto my PS for a while and Ended up Getting Fallout 76. Which was really go. But It could really beat Red Dead Redemption 2.

 _"That was a Close one,"Allison said._

 _"Yeah, I know," I said._

 _"Work out well," Allison said._

 _"But," I said._

 _"You kinda of like her, Scott," Allison said._

 _"Okay, I can be honest there. Yeah, I like her but. I'm with Cora, I not letting her go," I said._

 _"Well, we just have to wait and see what happen huh?" Allison said._

 _"Yeap, Wait. Where's Mum?" I said._

 _"She just some rest since we kind of taking turns watching what you seeing a day at a time," Allison said._

 _"Oh, Okay, Love you," I said._

 _"Love you too, Scott," Allison said._

Not long after I just finished off getting to level 10 in Fallout 76. I went off and My phone went off and It was Lydia asking how thing have went and I filled her in on everything. Now we are just hoping that nothing happens. End nothing has happen back in Beacon hills I for as I know.

After I just was getting into bed. Cora came in and got into bed with me and I kissed her on her forehead and layed down as Cora got snuggled into me and went to sleep.

Now what was going to happen next.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **Still using Gaming PC to write my chapter which is why I haven't been update lately. But They are getting updated. Just a bit slower til I can get the money again for a Laptop.**

 **Thanks for all of your support and ...**

 **PEACE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

(Scott POV)

When I woke up, I saw that Cora was still asleep. I grabbed my phone from the table beside me and saw it was 7 in the morning. I tried to get up but Cora was right on top of me almost. I gently shake her.

"Cora, Wake up," I said.

"What," Cora said.

"Time we got up," I said.

"Alright, See you down stairs," Cora said.

"Yeah," I said before she kissed me and headed out to get ready.

Then I got up and headed for a shower and then got changed into my uniform and a pair of tracksuit. Then Grabbed my Leather Jacket and headed down to the kitchen and Got a bacon sandwich and was almost finished eating it when Rhyd came down.

"Hey, Scott," Rhydain said.

"Hey, Rhyd," I said.

"Where's Cora and Mads?" Rhydian said.

"Cora's up getting Ready, Mads. Maybe be down in 5," I said.

"5 what?" Rhydian said.

Then I heard someone coming down, I knew it was Maddy. "4, 3, 2, 1," I said as Maddy walked into the Kitchen.

"What. How," Rhydain said.

"Skills, Rhyd," I said.

"What skills?" Maddy said after Grabbed a bacon Sandwich too.

"That Scott knew when you were about to come down," Rhydian said.

"I know, Even I don't know how either," Maddy said. "I can't even get him to tell me,"

"Hehe," I said.

Not too long later. Cora came and grabbed a sandwich also and we left to meet up with Tom and Shan. But Rhyd broke off and went to get Jana.

XXX

Not to much long, We met up with Tom and Shan Then Maddy left to find Rhydian and make sure Jana wasn't doing anything Stupid.

"We best head to class, then," Tom said.

"Yeah, would be a good idea man," I said.

"See you there, then," Shan said.

"See you," I said before heading to find Rhydian, Jana and Mads.

Which I find outside to bathrooms, But it was just Mads and Rhyd.

"Where's Jana?" I said.

"In the toilet's," Rhyd said.

"She been there for 5 mins already," Mads said.

"Just give her time Mads," I said.

Then I saw Jana came out and over to us. Then we head for Jeffries room.

"School's the best," Jana said.

"What," I said.

"Really?" Mads said.

"Yeah," Jana said. "I am loving flushing toilets,"

"It doesn't get much more exciting than that," Rhydian said. "Maybe Scott could teach you how to play those games I was telling you about,"

"Sure, could use to know about those," Jana said.

"Fine, just do cry when I show you how I keep beating Rhyd," I said.

Then we turned to head and show Liam showing something on his phone.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Liam said.

Then I saw tom grab it to have a closer look. "Look, it's probably just a big dog, or a massive badger," Before passing it back.

"Badger-hunting doesn't run in my family," Liam said.

"What does then Liam, Bird hunting," I said.

"What else could it be Werewolf hunting," Shan said.

"As a matter of fact, it does," Liam said. "You know, My dad was telling me this morning my ancestor was a werewolf hunter,"

"Really who was the first Werewolf called then?" I said after reaching Tom and Shan.

"No idea, what?" Liam said.

"Nope, no saying, it have to figure that out for yourself , Liam," I said.

Then Mads, Rhyd and Jana saw it and I could see Jana. getting pissed and pulled her away.

"Hey, Calm it," I said.

"You can't be serious," Jana said.

"Unless you what everyone to know about us, Stop it," I said. Which made Jana came down

(WolfBlood Opening with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Melissa Ponzio and Adelaide Kane)

We were by the lockers, Mads, Rhyd, Jana and I. While Cora was with Shan and Tom to keep them safe from Jana finding that they know.

"Calm down, Jana!" Rhydian said.

"We don't even know it's a Wolfblood," Mads said.

"You saw the photo phone thingy," Jana said.

"Yeah, but that could of been anything," I said.

"Calwearas are all the same," Jana said.

"Don't call them that," Rhydian said.

"What?" Mads said.

"It means baldies. It's what wild wolfbloods call humans," Rhyd said.

"Better not call Stiles that," I said.

"Who?" Rhyd said.

"My best friend. More like a brother for years. We knew each other and everything about us since we were 5," I said. "Be with me though everything since the start,"

"People like him nearly wiped us out," Jana said.

"Remembers me of Gerald," I said.

"If that's a wolfblood skeleton," Jana said.

"We need to know, I agree okay," Mads said.

"But you can't just keep ranting about it people are going to start getting suspicious, Then we get bloody hunters," I said.

"We'll go up to the quietly at break time and find out," Mads said.

"Okay, I got a little gift if hunters show up," I said.

"You sure that you still don't what to call Chris in," Rhyd said.

"Not unless we need him for sure," I said.

"Who's Chris," Jana said.

"Tell you later," I said.

"Just keep calm until we know for sure," Rhyd said.

"Fine," Jana said before walking off.

"Bloody hell," I said.

Then Shan, Cora and Tom came next.

"Are you going up to check it out?" Shan said.

"Yeah, At break time," Mads said.

"Alright, we meet you in the playground," Shan said about to left.

"No Shan, not happening, Jana going to be there and if you want to explain how you know," I said.

XXX

At Break time, Rhyd, Mads, Jana and I ran it to the spot and found the hole. Mads and Rhyd started to move some of the dirt to see the Skeleton better.

"You can see where Liam got werewolf from," Rhydian said.

"I told you! Out my way," Jana said moving Rhyd then touched to top of the skeleton's head.

"What is she doing?" I said.

"Eolas?" Mads said.

"No, It's called Ansion," Rhydian said.

"Which is?" I said.

"Only some Wild Wolfbloods can do it, It's supposed to connect you to nature in a deeper way than Eolas, it lets you. Know things," Rhydian said.

Then all I hear was Jana Panting.

"Jana?" Rhydian said.

"Jana? you okay?" Maddy said.

"Jana," I said then gently grabbed her and pulled her back. Which made her snap out of it. But she nearly fell. Lucky I had a hold of her till she got her balance again."What is it?"

"He was killed during transformation," Jana said.

"You could see that?" Maddy said.

"Sort of," Jana said."It hard to explain,"

"Okay, he was killed during that. Was he being hunted?" I said.

"Yes. He was being hunted. He was a member of your pack," Jana said.

"What?" I said.

"I think I would know if one of our family was killed," Maddy said.

"Unless, it was a long time ago," I said.

Then there was a car pulling up.

"Guys, we need to go now," I said Pulling Jana Rhyd and Maddy out of there and we ran off back towards school.

XXX

"Just keep your muzzle out of it, Maddy!" Dan said through the phone. AS we were in the Dark room filling Emma and Dan on what's going on.

"But there's a scientist from the University there!" Maddy said.

"Yeah, but scientists don't generally believe in werewolves," Dan said.

"But Jana said that he's related to us," Maddy said.

"How does she know that," Emma said.

"Something called Ansion. Goes much more than Eolas," I said.

"She said that he was killed a really long time ago," Maddy said.

"Ansion? I wouldn't put too much faith in that!" Emma said. "It's like people saying they're psychic, there's no proof,"

"So it's not true," Maddy said.

"We can't take the risk that Jana maybe right and if it gets out that there is a werewolf skeleton here. Hunters will come," I said.

"Well, our Family has been here for 400 years, We'll go to the records office in town, see what we can find out," Dan said.

"Yeah, and you stay away, so no one can link it to us," Emma said.

"Easier said than done," I said.

XXX

After we were back in class, Jeffries came in and I sat down next to Cora.

"Right, you lot. I have an announcement to make, Come on, Chop, Chop," Jeffries said. "

"She is fanatical," Maddy said. After telling Jana that we were staying anyway.

"That's wild Wolfbloods for you," Rhydian said. As they sat down.

"Right, afternoon classes are cancelled, Yes, yes, But you're not getting off school," Jeffries said.

"Damn," I said.

"I have an educational treat in store," Jeffries said. Everyone including me and Cora groaned at that.

Little did we know at the time that we were going back to the spot where we found from someone who been in mine and Mads family was found. But before Cora and I went over to join the others.

"Cora, keep an eye on Tom and Shan," I said.

"I plan on that," Cora said before heading over to Tom and Shan.

Then I went back over to Rhyd, Mads and Jana.

"Alright, Settle down. Settle down, everyone," Jeffries said. "Now, we are extremely fortunate that my old university friend Rebecca er, Dr. Whitewood. and her assistant here has allowed us access to this fascinating site for the afternoon, Dr. Whitewood, over to you,"

"Yes, hello. It's great to see so many young faces," Whitewood said.

"If you're a doctor, aren't you a bit late?"One of the Kays said. "He is well dead,"

I couldn't resist laughing at her stupid mind.

"I'm not that kind of Doctor. I'm a forensic scientist," Whitewood said.

Why have I got a felling something is going to happen.

 _"Because, Scott it always do," Allison said._

 _"Sometimes I forget that you are in my head," I said._

 _"Hey, what am I?" Mum said next._

 _Trouble," I said._

 _"Oi," Mum said._

"I presume you all know what a forensic scientist does?" Whitewood said.

"You use scientific methods to look for evidence and link suspects to the scene of the crime," Shan said.

"Yes, Shan," Jeffries said.

"Are the police involved then," Mads said.

"No not this time," Whitewood said. "I have a personal interest in unusual skeletons,"

"And thanks to Mr Hunter, I've been incredibly busy dating these fascinating bones!" Whitewood said.

"Lucky Bones," Jeffries said.

"How old are they then?" I said.

"Approximately 200 year," Whitewood said. "And unique,"

"Yeah, because it's a werewolf," Liam said.

"Liam you wouldn't know a wolf from a fox," I said.

"Oh, come on! Out of all the possible explanations, a werewolf is the least likely," Shan said. "You know, it's much more plausible it's a human with some kind of genetic mutation or even a hoax. You know, the Victorian freak shows were full of them,"

"You've obviously done your research, Shannon," Whitewood said. "and you're quite right tom err on the side of caution, But I wonder what you'd make of this. Paul?" Then she was handed something.

"What is it?" Jimmy said.

"It's a bullet," I said.

"Yes..," Whitewood said.

"Scott," I said.

"Well yes Scott it's a bullet but more importantly a musket ball," Whitewood said.

"We took it from the skeleton this morning and curiously, it's made of silver," Whitewood said.

"But wouldn't that what they used to make bullets back then," I said.

"And Silver bullets kill werewolves! I told you," Liam said.

"Liam, I look that up years ago and it doesn't," I said.

Then Jana tried but got her from behind. "Jana, no, No one is going to believe him," I whispered to her.

"I thought you said scientists didn't believe in werewolves," Jana whispered.

"Enough," I whispered to her.

XXX

Maddy tried to get Emma but nothing.

"Mum's not answering either," Mads said.

"Well, we can't just wait around," Jana said. "What that scientist is doing is sacrilege only Wolfbloods should touch those bones,"

"Enough," I said. "We need to get them away from her somehow,"

Then Jana left and Rhyd followed her.

"Talk with Tom and Shan, we didn't have a choice, them and Cora for this one," I said.

"I know," Mads said. "Shannon, We need your help,"

"I though you might," Shan said.

"Whitewood, likes you, find a way to get those bones out of here before she does," I said.

"You need a inside man," Shannon said.

"Yep, and when the bones are all in one place," Mads said.

"We took them," I said.

"Then you will need a decoy," Shan said.

"Exactly," Mads said.

XXX

Not too long later we got Jana out of the way by locking her into Dan's work-shed.

When they got back. Mads told me that Shan texted saying the bones are pack.

"We almost had the bones then Jeffries turned up," Shan said.

Not too long later, Liam pissed Maddy off so much she went for him, Lucky I got to her just in time but she had some blood on her. Whitewood tired to get close to her no doubt saw something and tried to help but.

"I got her," I said.

"Just trying to Help," Whitewood said.

"I got this," I said.

"Okay, Sure you don't need a hand," Whitewood said.

"No, I got training of my own thanks," I said then moved Maddy away with me.

"Thanks," Maddy said.

"She saw something, the way that she was so trying to help," I said getting a wipe out of my bag and started to clean it.

But not too much later we saw the bones getting packed away.

"Okay, got a plan," I said.

"Let's hear it," Rhyd said.

"Since Whitewood and Jeffries is you know with the tools, Rhyd you and Mads got take out the things holding the I see the Tent go down I rush and grab them bones," I said.

"I'm in," Rhydian said.

"Same," Maddy said.

10 mins later, we went for it. As I saw the tent go down I rushed and Grabbed the Bones and ran to where we planned to go to get away from them. But when we got there Jana was with Rhyd and Mads.

"What were you doing?" I said.

"Maddy, need help, her foot was caught," Jana said.

"Fine," I said.

Not too long later, Maddy, Rhydian and I had to tell Jana about Tom and Shan knowing about us. Not too much longer we got it throw her head that we could trust them. Once Shan, Tom and Cora catched up was started heading back home.

Which was when Emma and Dan showed up.

"Is everyone alright?" Emma said.

"We're fine," Rhydian said.

"Mum, Dad, Meet Great, great, great, great uncle William," Mads said.

When It became dark we buried him somewhere only we would know and Jana Actually wanted Tom and Shan in there with us.

After that we had to got back to our homes.

Once Home I went for a shower and got changed for bed and got in.

 _"That went well with Jana," Allison said._

 _"I know, could of been worst," I said._

 _"But it wasn't that's the main thing Scott," Mum said._

 _"I know, Night," I said._

 _"Night, Scott," Allison said._

 _"Night Sweetheart," Mum said._

At that moment I fully put my head back against the pillow and ended up falling asleep in a few mins. Just wondering what was coming next.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **Stay Tuned.**

 **Love y'all to death and...**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
